The Fifth Forman
by BlueZeppelin
Summary: What if it wasn't just Eric and Laurie? What if they had another sibling? Like...Jackie? What would happen with Hyde? Would Eric be happy with his sister dating his best friend? Would Red like his daughter to be with one of the basement dumbasses? AU. JH. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1 Pilot

**Disclaimer****: I do not own "That '70s Show"**

**I've thought about how I should format this, should I do it in book form or just plain out write who's saying it like it is now. I've decided to plain write it until I get bored with that and write it in book form. I'm not really sure on that. Thoughts on that?**

**What if Jackie was Eric's sister? What if she was raised to know that Kelso was an idiot? What would she be like? What would Hyde & Jackie be like? What would That '70s Show be like?**

**Based on the pilot episode of "That '70s Show."**

* * *

"Eric, it's time," Hyde started, his eyes intent on his friend, as was everyone else in the room.

"Why don't you do it?" Eric countered nervously trying to avoid the eyes' of his friends. How was he going to do this?

"It's your house," Hyde reasoned.

"Your house," Kelso repeated. Hyde didn't even look to his stupid friend.

"Listen to them up there, the party has hit critical mass, in ten minutes there will be no more beer opportunities," Hyde articulated making each word its own.

"If my dad catches me cooping beers he'll kill me!" Eric said with a scared voice. It was a true and well-known fact that Red Forman was no man to be messed with.

"I'm willing to take that risk!" Hyde stated.

"Don't worry about it. Just remain calm, keep moving," Kelso told his friend.

"And above all, don't get sucked into my dad's hair," added Donna. The group glanced to the red-head with a confused yet curious expression.

"What's wrong with your dad's hair?" Eric spoke out for the basement gang.

Donna opened her mouth to answer from the lawn chair, "Just… Just don't look at it."

"And don't be an idiot, that's always good advice you, especially, should use," Jackie instructed he

r brother from her spot on the couch.

"Jackie, you're not getting any beer," Eric informed her younger sister.

"Why not?" Jackie questioned.

"Well I don't know. How about because you're my _little_ sister?" Eric practically shouted using his hands to gesture.

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Just let her have some damm beer."

Jackie gave him a grateful smile; at least someone was on her side. "Thank you, Steven." He nodded his head towards her.

"Uh no, she's like what? Fifteen?" Eric threw back.

"I'm sixteen, smart ass and so are you," Jackie said with obvious annoyance. He treated her like she was some innocent doll, they were the same age, maybe different grades but at the current moment in time they were both sixteen years old…at least until his upcoming birthday.

"And Eric, cold, definitely cold," Hyde said to his wimpy friend. No one liked warm beer, it just wasn't the same and Forman being Forman would get warm beer if he wasn't told differently.

Kelso moved closer to Jackie on the Forman's couch and spoke to her, "So, Jackie, I was wondering, maybe we could go to the Hub sometime."

"We all go to the Hub everyday moron."

Kelso shook his head, "No, I meant like –"

Jackie laughed and smiled, "I know what you meant, Kelso."

"How dumb do you think she is Kelso?" Donna asked with a laugh. Jackie was Red Forman's daughter; she was smart enough to know what boys _really_ wanted.

"I was hoping for Pam Macy's level," he stated with a frown.

"Isn't Pam Macy your girlfriend?" Jackie questioned. Pam had been to the basement numerous times, not that the gang had been so thrilled about it.

"Yeah. So?" Kelso asked. Jackie and Donna shook their heads as Hyde raised his eyebrow at his friend.

"And don't forget Red would kick your ass before you got to kiss her cheek," Hyde said. Jackie laughed as did everyone else, including Kelso.

"That's so true." Jackie knew it better than them all; she had seen it firsthand with her last boyfriend Chip.

"You see Kelso. Chicks like Jackie aren't stupid enough to fall for your looks," Hyde told his friend. Soon they heard footsteps rush down. Eric Forman, the one and only with five beers in hand. _Oh yeah._

"He's alive!" Hyde shouted out.

Eric grinned, passing everyone a beer. "Good news, my dad is thinking of giving me, the Vista Cruiser."

Kelso looked at his friend in shock and asked, "You're getting a car?"

Jackie, much like everyone else, had a similar expression, "You're getting the Cruiser?"

Donna looked at Eric, smiling. "Have I told how incredibly attractive you are, Eric?"

Eric raised an eyebrow to the redhead and smirked, "No."

Kelso glanced between Donna and Eric confusingly then stopped to look at Donna, "You told me he was cute." Donna blushed furiously and glared at the idiot.

"No I didn't," she denied.

Kelso shook his head obviously not comprehending what was going on. "I remember because you said not to say anything to Eric." Jackie let out a laugh trying to combat the awkwardness.

She coughed out, "Idiot." They all nodded in agreement, even Kelso.

Hyde shook his head, getting out of seat, and yelled out, "Let's focus on what's important here. Forman stole something. TO FORMAN!" The rest of them got up and jumped shouting the same two words, "TO FORMAN!"

* * *

"Ouchh! My nose!" Donna cried out in a voice. She was mimicking the TV, there was only the ear phones to listen to it by and obviously the whole group couldn't do that. Although the whole group wasn't there, Hyde was upstairs for unknown reasons, Eric, Kelso, and Kelso's moronic girlfriend, Pam Macy, were on the couch. Donna was closest to the TV below Eric, on the ground. While Jackie laughed from the lawn chair. Pam glanced between the TV and Donna.

"Why are we watching this without the sound, I'm totally confused," Pam spoke out with an annoying whiny voice. They all rolled their eyes, except for Kelso; he was too preoccupied with the TV. Jackie looked up after hearing Pam's voice.

She whispered sarcastically to her brother and friend, "Isn't that a first?" They had laughed and agreed in silence. Eric looked at the annoying rich girl. He took the ear phone from the table and passed it to Pam.

"Here use the ear phone," he instructed the blonde

"So, what's the deal with the Vista Cruiser?" Kelso asked taking his attention off of the TV.

Eric rolled his eyes and answered, "The deal is there is no deal yet." Pam immediately shushed them.

Kelso appeared confused."But what about the concert?"

Jackie and Donna widened their eyes and Donna practically yelled, "Shut up!" Neither girls were fond of Pam, she was stuck-up and always insulted them, and not the way Jackie insulted people, but in the way that angered everyone.

Pam removed the earphones and glanced at her boyfriend. She asked innocently, without presenting anger towards anyone, "What concert?"

Kelso hesitated, glancing between friends, who were all shaking their heads violently, "Uhhh Todd Rundgren."

"When?" Pam asked softly, once again innocent.

"This weekend," he answered nervously. Jackie put her head in her hands, what was he doing?

"Oh. Who's going?" Her innocent voice had bothered Kelso, he wasn't completely stupid. He knew she'd get angry. She always acted angry before raging off on a yelling match. She always won, too.

"Uhh. Eric and Donna and Jackie and Hyde and the foreign kid, Fez. Pretty much everybody," Kelso paused before adding cautiously "and… you."

"Oh good, good. Thanks for telling me, MICHAEL!" Pam shouted out, making everyone jump up in the sky, miles away. They ran up the stairs, they were _not_ going to get caught in the middle of it.

"And if you told me sooner I would have been able to go! But I can't! MICHAEL, listen to me when I talk!" Was the last they had heard of the match.

And as the three got up the stairs they saw Hyde, drinking beer, all without getting caught. If Eric had just opened one, his father would rush in the room and know exactly what was going on.

"Hey Steven," Jackie greeted, trying her best to be cheery.

"Jackie," he responded and nodded at her. Soon Donna and Eric went back the stairs, figuring that since the yelling had stopped, it must be safe.

"You pissed off or somethin'?" Hyde had noticed, he had always noticed the little things. Jackie shook her head, grabbing Hyde's beer to take a small sip.

"Guess who Kelso invited to the concert."

Hyde let out a groan, "Tell me he didn't."

Jackie laughed, "Oh, he did. I swear if I have to listen to her complain one more time she's getting it!"

Hyde laughed and smiled at her, "I just tune her out, man."

Jackie shook her head, "If we're lucky, she can't go." She had hoped that at this short notice Pam would be busy, with cheerleading, with family affairs, with infidelity… either way, busy.

Hyde glanced at the girl who had given his beer back, "Do we even have another ticket for her."

"No, but she would be able to find a way to get in with her daddy's money." Jackie let out a mumble, "Spoiled daddy's little girl"

Hyde rolled his eyes at her and responded, "You're a daddy's little girl,"

"Yes, but I'm bearable," Jackie countered causing Hyde to grin.

"Sure you are, doll," Hyde answered making the brunette laugh.

* * *

They were all in the Hub, although this time with the new kid, Fez, and of course, Pam Macy, your royal bitch.

"I may not say this right because I am new to English. But she has tremendous breasts, yes?" Fez asked Hyde pointed at a woman behind him. Hyde looked at the woman.

"Michael, who is this guy?" Pam asked with her everyday annoyed voice.

Kelso answered simply, "Oh that's just Fez, the foreign exchange student."

"What did we exchange him for?" Pam asked stupidly.

"I didn't know people got stupider and stupider," she whispered to Donna.

"You learn something new every day," Donna laughed.

Pam got up out of seat, looked at Donna expectantly and announced, "Donna, I have to go to the ladies' room." Jackie laughed as Donna looked away immediately.

"DONNA!" Pam shrilled, hurting everyone's ears. Donna got up, visibly annoyed, and left with Kelso's blonde girlfriend.

"Sucker," Jackie smirked.

Fez, much like Pam had before, got up out of seat and looked at his friends to announced, "I, too, must go to the bathroom! Eric!"

Eric's eyes widened to shout out, "Fez it doesn't work that way for guys."

"Oh," Fez awkwardly said before walking to the bathroom alone.

Hyde turned to Kelso, "Kelso, how much longer are we going to have to deal with the 'Pam Macy' experience."

"You better answer 'not much longer' or I'm kicking your ass, then I'm kicking her ass," Jackie threatened.

"Sweet! Girl fight, I got money on Pam." Hyde let out a laugh at Kelso's words, not out of amusement.

"Hey! Don't talk about my little sister like that. Laurie's all game but Jackie's the little one!" Eric defended his younger sister.

"Eric, do you want me to kick your ass too?" Jackie raised his eyes. This time, Hyde grinned, he had to see how this would play out.

"Sweet! Eric's getting his ass kicked by a girl… But don't worry guys I'm breaking up with her," Kelso shouted with glee.

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Never gonna happen."

Kelso got up and announced, "IT'S OVER! She's cutting into my free time."

* * *

Hyde, Fez, Kelso, and Eric were in their circle, an everyday occurrence.

"ERIC!" Red shouted. Eric dashed up the stairs; he did not want his father angry. He saw his mother, father, and younger sister. All looking at him expectantly.

Red began to pace, "Now Eric, we've been debating whether or not giving you the car. Since I've been cut down to part-time at the plant. And the hospital is so close. I could take the Toyota to work and your mom could take the bus."

"Oh honey, I rather walk people like to show me their scars when I'm in my nurse's uniform," Kitty told her husband.

"Well I could drop you off"

"No that's okay I don't want to be a bother."

"Then Eric will take you," Red announced.

"No-"

"Excuse me, am I getting the car?" Eric interrupted.

Jackie opened her mouth to speak, "That's a good question. I don't really like getting dropped off at school by my dad. I say you give it to him, but he has to take me to school… And where ever I want."

Red nodded, "That's true. But we didn't say that. Things don't just magically hop into your lap; you have to work for them."

"A car is a privilege," Kitty told her only son.

"So do I get the car?" Eric questioned. Red threw him the keys.

"BITCHIN'" Eric shouted out to the world.

Red showed a face of offence, "Eric, please, not in front of your mother and sister." Jackie snickered at her brother.

* * *

Kelso announced, "I'm telling you we're outta gas." They were stuck, at a repair shop. They didn't even get to the concert yet, and chances were they probably wouldn't.

"We're not outta gas," Eric told him.

The repair man looked up from the hood, "I'll tell you what. It's the battery. It's 6 years old and shot to hell."

"We gotta call dad, Eric," Jackie said to her brother.

"Hyde, tell her!"

Hyde glanced at the girl and shut his eyes, "Jackie, look, if Red finds out we're all screwed; even you're screwed."

"Well then what, Steven? What do we do? We don't have any money," Jackie questioned in her soft voice. Hyde opened his eyes to stare into hers.

"I-I-I I don't know."

"But I could convince my dad nothing bad happened!"

Eric started in agreement, "That's true, and you're the favorite. But the last time you said that, I ended up in trouble because you BETRAYED me."

Jackie grinned, "Oh that was hilarious."

Hyde gave a smile at the memory, "I remember that. Good times, my friend."

The repair man looked at the kids, "So where you going?"

"Rundgren concert," Hyde answered.

"So, what, you want a battery? I can get you a battery."

Eric asked the man, "Are they cheap or possibly free?"

The guy rolled his eyes, "32 bucks, minimum."

Kelso looked at the man, hoping for the best, and offered, "I tell you what, we'll trade you our battery plus five bucks for one of your batteries"

"Well that's a really sweet deal, my friend. But how about this, one battery for two concert tickets."

"We can't give up two tickets," Kelso told him.

"Okay." He got up to go.

"It's either that or none of us go," Eric said. He had really wanted to go, after all, it was a chance to get closer to Donna.

"So who's out?" Kelso asked.

"We'll vote or something, I don't know, maybe draw straws."

"I'll get grass," Jackie told them all.

"Yeah, okay, that works."

She walked back to the group with grass in hand, "Okay, everyone, pick one." They obliged.

"Well I'm definitely in," Donna announced.

Fez clapped his hands together, "Ohh! Me too!"

Kelso compared his grass with Hyde, Eric, and Jackie and gave a large grin, "We'll I'm in!"

"Come on this is for all the marbles," Eric tells himself, earning a weird look from Hyde. The remaining three compared their grass; they had all wanted to go.

"Well, well, well, looks like Eric Forman, gets to go!"

Hyde spoke with annoyance, "Ah come on man!"

"Are you kidding me? So what do we just wait in the car?" Jackie almost yelled.

Hyde thought for a moment, "Wait, why does Kelso get to go, he almost made us have to bring Pam!"

"Well, I got big grass! In Your Face."

"Only big thing he's got," Jackie smirked.

* * *

The two losers sighed, this was not going well. The group got in the car and drove off to the concert. Once they get there Donna, Eric, Fez, and Kelso left without a word. Leaving Jackie and Hyde alone in the car to deal with their annoyance.

"This bites, I should have blackmailed Eric."

"Man, I should have beaten up Kelso or Fez for one," Hyde told her. It was obvious he would have won the tickets. He wasn't as tall as Kelso but he was much stronger. Much.

"You would have gotten a ticket," she told him nodding her head. Fez would have given his ticket before Hyde even got a punch in, Kelso would have given it up the moment Hyde went to hit his _precious_ face.

Hyde frowned, "And if you blackmailed Forman you could probably have gotten him to do something for you too." It was true; her brother was _so_ easy to blackmail.

Jackie turned to face him and asked, "Well now what?"

He gave her a big grin, one only she had ever seen, ""There's always making out."

She gave a large eye roll and lean into him to whisper, "In your dreams, Steven."

He chuckled, "Yeah, like my best friend's little sister would be in my dreams." Jackie frowned, leaning away from Hyde. 'My best friend's little sister', it was like he pushed a knife inside of her.

"Excuse me? Is that all you see me as? Your 'best friend's little sister'?"

"Come on Jackie, you're my friend too." He twisted the knife, 'friend'. She gave him an annoyed look. "Ahh, come on Jacks." She gave an angry expression, he realized it immediately. Then there was a different look in her eye, almost mischievous. She leaned toward him once more, pulled him toward her by his shirt, and closed the gap between them.

Her lips were all over his and he couldn't help but give the heat he received back with more. They continued at this, they couldn't help this. They had been in the back of the car; he pushed her back and climbed on top of her. His hands pulled her waist closer to her while her hands jumped to his curly hair.

She pushed him to a sitting position, wanting more control, and straddled his lap as his lips ran to her neck, biting, nibbling. She moaned as his eyes got wild at her sounds. This was just too hot. Her legs went around his body as his hands began to finger the bottom of her shirt. She called out his name, moaning, as his lips went back to her mouth.

Then it was over, Jackie and Hyde heard footsteps, multiple footsteps. Jackie eyes widened, realizing what she had just done. She pushed herself off of Hyde, and went to make herself look presentable.  
"Hey guys," Eric greeted his sister and his best friend. Jackie and Hyde said nothing, they ignored them all.

Kelso grinned stupidly at Jackie, "Hey Jackie, y'know if you're sad about missing the concert you can come to my house and we can listen to Rundgren together. Then we can do it!" Hyde glared at the moron then looked at Jackie. She rolled her eyes and noticed Hyde's stare. Jackie was not going to look back; she ignored him and turned to her brother.

"Can we just go back home?" she asked.

"Fine, fine," Eric said driving the car out of the parking spot.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I want to continue this, although I promise you one thing if I do. It will not have the same lines, I only did it for this one because well, it's the pilot, and you need the same lines to establish the characters. But I will definitely be making the lines up myself soon.**

**Review- tell me if I should continue or not and whether if I did should I do it in book form or how it is now**

**~BlueZeppelin**


	2. Chapter 2 Eric's Birthday

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own That '70s Show or anything that has to do with that.**

**Okay, so I decided to listen to the advice of one review that had told me to write in book form (Thanks for that ), I completely agreed with the review. So I think from now on it'll all be in book form. Also another thing, thank you soo much for all the reviews! 6! And if I sound sarcastic I'm not, I use to be on Fiction Press and got 20 hits and no reviews on my best poetry. But honestly, I'm looking at my Story Stats, and let me tell you I almost have 100 hits! And that's huge! So thank you!**

* * *

They had all been in the basement for hours, sitting, watching TV, much like every other day. What did they watch on TV? They weren't that sure themselves. Jackie, Kelso, and Eric were on the couch with Hyde closest to Jackie on his chair. Fez was on the lawn chair that he usually had favored and Donna was the ground staring intently on the TV.

"Coming down!" Kitty yelled from the stairs as walked down with laundry. "Oh! Eric I was thinking you could wear this shirt for your birthday tomorrow! You would look so handsome in it!" Kitty showed her son a shirt that would be considered too fancy for the average day in Point Place, Wisconsin.

"Mom, why would I want to be dressed up for my birthday?" Eric asked.

"You never know what's going to happen on your birthday," she told him.

"Mom, please don't throw me a party," Eric begged.

"She's not throwing you a party string bean; she just wants you to dress nice because it's your birthday. There's nothing wrong with that," Jackie said trying to help her mother because in all reality Kitty Forman just loved to throw surprise parties for her children. Kitty sent a grateful look to her daughter. "And it's not like she has the time to plan a party," she added for safety measures.

"Oh! By the way, Laurie's coming home from college for the weekend. For no reason, at all," Kitty told everyone. Eric made a loud groan, he couldn't stand Laurie.

"But mom, I don't even like Laurie-"

"La-la-la I don't want to hear it," Kitty said before quickly running up the stairs.

"I didn't know it was your birthday tomorrow," Kelso began. "Man, no one tells me anything, it's like I'm Fez all of a sudden!"

"You don't know it's his birthday's tomorrow? You guys have been friends for like ten years. God Kelso, you're supposed to remember that type of stuff," Jackie said with annoyance.

"Jackie, it's not his fault, he just has no memory whatsoever," Hyde said with his precious Zen. Kelso nodded along with Hyde's words, in complete agreement. Jackie looked at Hyde for a moment, and shook her head. He wasn't going to get to her. But damn, she liked kissing him. She looked away quickly and towards her brother.

But Hyde kept his eyes intent on her; she hadn't said one word to him since they had kissed in the Vista Cruiser. He shouldn't be thinking this way, since Eric was practically his brother that meant Jackie was practically his sister. Right?

After all, he and Jackie were like Donna and Eric, friends since they were little. But it was different than that, he could remember moments when he had saved her from bullies, moments when they played together just the two of them, no one else. Did that mean they were meant to be? He didn't know anymore.

"So Jackie, when's the party starting? I was thinking we could get down and dirty a little before it," Kelso grinned. Jackie's eyes widened.

"So there is a party!" Eric practically yelled, standing up with a proud smile on his face.

"No man, Kelso's just a moron and thinks there is," Hyde said quickly. Jackie turned to him and offered him a grateful smile much like the one her mother had previously given her. He was always there to save her. Hyde nodded at her.

"I don't believe you! Please don't tell me they're getting a donkey like last year," Eric said.

"A donkey? Why was Fez not invited? Fez would have knocked that donkey's socks off," Fez paused. "Fez should have been there!"

"Eric, I think your parents learned that a donkey isn't a good idea," Donna comforted him. She glanced at Fez once more to see him fuming in his seat. Most people would have given a funny look she just laughed.

"Eric, there's no party," Jackie reassured him with a lie.

"Liar! And I'll have to deal my devil sister! And it looks like the non devil is going team devil!" Eric yelled.

Jackie rolled her eyes before speaking, "Laurie's not all that bad. I mean, sure she's a slut, but she's not the devil….and stop saying the word devil, you're ruining the word completely!"

"You're just saying that because she likes you. She babies you but she's mean to me!" Eric fumed.

"She does _not _baby me. I don't hate her because I had to share a room with her for a _long _time; I know what she's actually like." Jackie's face and voice was filled with obvious annoyance. She wasn't young enough to be babied. So what if she was the youngest? She was not going to let herself to get special treatment.

"She likes you because you're the sister she always wanted!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I'll tell her to be nice," she offered. "And you don't have to make such a big deal out of it. It's your birthday tomorrow; you'll be seventeen, calm down." Eric listened to his sister.

"Well, I'm leaving," Hyde announced, getting up. Jackie's eyes quickly ran to Hyde.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jackie asked far too quickly. Hyde looked at her.

"Doesn't matter." Eric glanced at his sister and Hyde multiple times, what was going on?

* * *

Eric Forman woke up with a start. It was his birthday tomorrow, in just one more day it would be his day And whatever party his mother was planning wasn't going to ruin it. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen, after getting changed. His father was reading the paper, his younger sister was sitting at the table waiting for breakfast, and his mother was making said breakfast. Yeah, now that was normal. He walked toward the fridge to get milk.

"No, no!" Kitty yelled. She ran to the fridge, closing it before her son could get a peek inside. "I'll get it." Kitty reached in, grabbed the milk, and closed the fridge before her son could even move his head to get a look. She did the same for the pantry, getting her son a bowl. And as she got the cereal her son finally got his peek.

"Did I just see like, seven bags of potato chips?" he asked his mother.

His mother gave her signature laugh and shook her head. "They were on sale." Jackie shook her head; her mother was making it far too obvious. Eric walked to the table and sat down.

"Morning," he said to his father and sister.

"Morning," Red said. Jackie looked at her father with a raised eyebrow. "What?" She looked at Eric then at her father again. Red sighed. "Morning dumbass" Red smiled making Jackie giggle.

"But mom really, I don't want a birthday party," Eric started. "So _please_ don't throw me one!"

"Kitty, don't throw the dumbass a party," Red told his wife. Kitty shook her head.

"What party? I don't what you're talking about," she lied. Jackie put her head in her hands once again. Kitty let out another laugh.

"Well I'm going out," Eric said. Kitty ran up to the pad of paper.

"Good! I want you to run to the store for me, get a large can of frosting and 15 small bags of M&Ms!" Eric looked at his mother is shock. "They're for your sister."

* * *

The boys had been playing basketball while Jackie and Donna had just watched bored.

"So, what are you getting my brother for his birthday?" Jackie asked Donna.

"I don't know. What are you getting him?" Donna questioned. Jackie raised an eyebrow at Donna.

"I like to think I'm part of the giver when my parents give Eric his present. And it's not like I have any money to spend," Jackie answered.

Donna sighed. "What should I get him? I want it to be special but nothing too much, y'know?"

Jackie's eyes widened, taking moments to realize."He finally kissed you!"Jackie stated with glee.

"Quiet down, will you!" They ran to the Vista Cruiser both getting in.

"What happened? Man, you would he would tell me. But no, I'm just his _sister_!"

"I kissed him. Jackie, what am I supposed to do? I don't want to lose him. We tell each other _everything_. We're like you and Hyde. We have no secrets. I mean what would you do if you liked Hyde? Oh god, that'd be even worse –"

"What would be so wrong if I liked Steven?" Jackie interrupted.

"Nothing, it's just his best guy friend is your brother. And Hyde isn't even the dating type, you know that." Donna told her.

"So? Your crush is your best friend's brother."

"It's different," Donna insisted.

"Get him a candle," Jackie instructed after moments of thought. Would be so strange for her and Hyde to date?

Donna was right about the dating thing, he never had a girlfriend. Eric didn't either, but not by choice. Hyde didn't have a girlfriend because he was a more of a one night stand guy, not that he had had one night stands, she knew for a fact he hadn't had sex. No in the basement gang did, Kelso might have said he had but he didn't. Pam Macy thought since they had a relationship they should take it slow, not like flings.

"What?"

"A candle. It's romantic but not saying too much," Jackie stated. Donna smiled at her and thanked her. Jackie nodded and walked out of the car going to the basement.

* * *

Jackie was sitting on the couch, as usual, as her older sister did her laundry.

"So how's time been with mom, dad, and the idiot?" Laurie asked her. Jackie shrugged. Her sister was wearing just a sweatshirt and the boys would be coming through the door any minute now.

"Alright I guess. Dad's been having a tough time at work; try not to ask him for any money now. And I guess Dad having a rough time has led Mom to being extra cheery. Eric's finally getting his act together with Donna though, he got the Cruiser too." she informed her sister.

"Finally. Honestly, he was getting pathetic, following her around like a dog." Jackie nodded in agreement. "How's everybody else? Last time I was here there was the foreigner, the orphan, and the incredibly stupid one." Jackie laughed.

"They're all good too. Kelso keeps hitting on me though. I don't think hitting him is going to get the message across though. Mind keeping his attention away from me?" Jackie asked of her sister. And she agreed. Soon the boys came through the door.

Kelso and Fez's attention was quickly drawn to Laurie. Eric rolled his eyes at his older sister, couldn't she wear pants? Hyde had looked annoyed along with Eric. Jackie looked at him confusingly, why wasn't he acting like the other two morons and drooling?

"Look who it is. Tomorrow's birthday boy and his little motley crew." Laurie smirked.

"Look who it is. The town whore has come down home because her sugar daddy's wife is back," Hyde said making everyone laugh. Jackie covered her mouth quick enough to catch her laugh. Hyde looked at her and gave her a wink. She looked away; he could _not_ see her blush.

"So Eric, I heard you got the Cruiser. I want it. "

"What- no!" Eric yelled. Laurie rolled her eyes.

"I'm taking it, whether you like it or not. I know daddy's got a spare and he'll give me it," she smiled proudly.

"Only if you tell mom not to give me a party," he countered.

"Please, Jackie can do that." They all turned to look at Jackie.

"There's no party!" she attempted to cover for her mother. Kitty had worked too hard for this party for it to not happen.

"Fine. I'll tell her," Laurie said. Eric sighed as Laurie went up the stairs. And when Laurie was out of sight, Kelso jumped.

"Did you see that? She _so_ wants me!" Kelso said with evident happiness. They all rolled their eyes but said nothing.

* * *

The Forman's were sitting at the dinner table, eating dinner, much like every other family in Wisconsin would be doing.

"So," Red began, looking at his oldest daughter, "how's your friend….Janice?"

Laurie looked up from her food to answer her father, "Pregnant." Red stared at his daughter and said nothing more.

"How does something like happen? She was such a nice girl," Kitty gushed. Jackie looked at her mother.

"Mom, we've had this conversation. I distinctly remembering you telling me the story about your first time while I covered my ears," Jackie said. Eric snorted.

"At least she let you cover your ears," Eric said with jealously; there were just some things you couldn't toss from your memory.

"Oh! Mom, Eric says he too old for a birthday party," Laurie remembered. She turned to Eric and put her hand out, "Keys, now."

"Laurie, I can't give you my keys on the account of that wasn't the deal! Oh, and I hate you!"

"Laurie, you can't drive the Vista Cruiser. It's not dependable, if it broke down what would you do? Now that's okay for Eric but not for you. I'll give you the keys to the Toyota." Red pulled the keys from his pocket. "Oh and here's a twenty," he said as he pulled cash out of his wallet.

"Daddy, are you sure that's going to cover gas too?" Laurie said in a small voice. Red reached in his pocket and pulled out another ten. Jackie looked at her sister in amazement, she may be a whore but she knew how to get things she wanted.

* * *

"Mmmh Donna," Eric whispered as he turned over in his bed.

"SURPRISE!" Jackie, Kitty, Red, and Laurie yelled, although it was mostly Kitty.

"What!" Soon the eggs on a plate in Kitty's hands went to Eric.

"Birthday breakfast! Now, this is a few presents later is all you're getting. No party for _you_. It's too late to change your mind about a party now!" Kitty laughed her signature laugh and walked out not before giving her husband and two daughters a wink.

"Happy birthday, dumbass. Now the lawn's not gonna cut itself," Red said with a grin as he walked out.

"Thanks mom… dad," Eric shouted out. Now with only his sisters in his room he sat up in his bed beginning to eat his eggs.

"Hey little brother." Laurie said looking at her brother. "Well bye." She left quickly. Jackie frowned at her sister but shook it off.

"Happy birthday Eric!" Jackie said with a big smile.

"Thanks little sister," noticing his sister's glare he corrected himself, "Thanks favorite sister," Jackie grinned and walked out.

* * *

Soon Eric found himself in front of people shouting "Surprise!"

"Well we're leaving," Red stated.

"What! But that party just started!"Kitty shouted.

"Yeah, we're going to Bob's leaving the kids with their friends," Red informed his wife.

"But what if they run out of chips?"

Red stared at the teenagers, "You break anything you pay for it." He paused," unless you're Jackie or Laurie. I wouldn't want my two little girls having to pay for something because chances are it wasn't even their fault." Red pushed his wife out the door.

"Well I'm out of here," Laurie stated.

"Wait! Can you get us beers? We'll pay double," Eric asked.

"Do you really think beer is going to make your lame party better?" Laurie asked with a raised eyebrow trying not to roll her eyes.

"Yes!" they all said at once.

"Laurie, please," Jackie looked at her sister. Laurie sighed.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes. I except triple!" Laurie walked out.

"And that – is how you get it done," Jackie smirked. Hyde shook his head at her."What?"

"Nothin'." She nodded.

Jackie looked at her brother. "Eric, Donna's on the porch." Eric's eyes widened and he ran out the living room door to the kitchen.

"What's she giving him?" Fez asked.

"The big gift, if you know what I mean," Kelso answered with a dopey grin.

"No, you idiot. It's a candle."

"A candle?" Hyde asked.

"Yes, it's romantic without saying too much," Jackie said, proud of herself.

"So if I give you a candle, will you take you top of?" Kelso questioned. Jackie rolled her eyes. Hyde hits him in the arm, rolling his eyes as well. "Ow! Hyde!" Jackie smiled at Hyde. God, she wanted to talk to him. But she knew their kiss in the car would somehow be brought up and she didn't want to deal with that. She wanted his friendship, dating in the group wouldn't work out unless they were Donna and Eric.

"Hey, let's go listen to their conversation!" Kelso shouted out. They all ran to the kitchen, crouched down behind the counter, and listened.

"You thought of everything," Eric smiled at her. He was holding the candle and had matches.

"Well happy birthday," Donna smiled. Soon a crashing noise came.

"Ohhhhh! How romantic! We never thought to put a candle out here." Kitty said as she wobbled to the door, Red following her.

"Come on, nothing to see here," Red said as he pushed his wife to the door.

"Oh! We have candles in the bedroom," Kitty laughed as Red joined her. Jackie's face turned to embarrassment.

"Oh god," she whispered.

"Thanks Dad," Eric shouted out. Red nodded at his son.

"This is it, he's going to kiss her," Jackie whispered to the others.

"Nuh-uh, it's his birthday. She should kiss him!" Kelso said.

"She kissed him last time," Jackie told with an eye roll.

"What!" Hyde, Kelso, Fez all shouted out at once.

"We can hear everything you're saying. The door's opened," Eric told them. They all ran to the kitchen.

"So I guess Laurie's not coming back with that beer, huh?" Hyde commented from the living room. "Whore."

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**~BlueZeppelin**


	3. Chapter 3 Streaking

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own "That '70s Show".**

**Can I just say, you people are amazing! Honestly, I got hits from all over, UK, Canada, New Zealand, Australia, Mexico, Belgium, Netherlands, Slovenia, France, Spain, and more! Wow! And thank you for the reviews! But like I said in the last chapter, I'm not going to post every day, although I will try. Today's my last day of break and although there is still Saturday and Sunday I'll have to go back to school on Monday. And I try to be serious about school. Also, I have reached over 300 hits! That's amazing! By the way, I'm changing the name of "That '70s Show with a sister" it was just a working title because I'm one of those types of people that name their writing when they're almost finished, habit. Any ideas?**

**This is based on the season one episode "Streaking".**

* * *

As it was an everyday occurrence, they were in the basement. And by they, that included Kelso's girlfriend, Pam Macy.

"Eric, thank god! I was thirsty!" Pam shouted to Eric as he came down the stairs with two soda cans in hand. He passed one to Pam. "What's this? This is not one of the three options I gave you!" Eric rolled his eyes.

"Well, we had Piggly Wiggly soda, so you get Piggly Wiggly soda."

"What about water? That was one of my options!" Pam stated as everyone groaned at her screeched voice.

"Y'know Eric, ever since your dad got laided off the drinks here aren't as good," Kelso told Eric.

"Our dad, did _not_ get laided off, he works part-time so shut your mouth Kelso before I make you," Jackie said fiercely as Eric nodded in agreement.

Kelso put his head up in defeat and said, "I'm just saying." They all rolled their eyes.

"Well what am I supposed to do with this now?" Pam asked. "I can't drink it. _I'm_ a cheerleader; I _cannot_ drink soda, especially not cheap soda! That's like breaking the rules!" Pam raised the can in the air. Donna and Jackie rolled their, as Hyde stole the can from her hand.

"To shut her up, anyone want soda?" he asked.

"Oh! Me please!" Fez raised his arm up as he spoke with his accent. Hyde quickly passed the soda to the foreigner.

"Well what am I supposed to drink now?" Pam asked the group.

"There's a hose out front," Donna told her as the rest of the group snickered. Pam glared at the red head, how dare she embarrass her? She was Pam Macy, the prettiest and most definitely most popular girl in school. They should be thankful to be in her presence.

Soon footsteps came down the stairs as Mrs. Forman shouted out, "Kids! Kids! Kids! Kids! Kids!" And once she was near the couch she shouted out, "The president's come to town!"

"What president?" Eric asked confused.

"The President of these United States! Gerald R. Ford! The 30-somethingth President of this country!" Kitty yelled with a smile and big enthusiasm.

"Why would Ford come to Point Place?" Eric questioned.

"Because. We are stop on his Wisconsin campaign trail. My dad organized it!" Pam Macy bragged proudly with a smile. Kitty turned to look at the girl.

"Dear, the next time you know the President's coming to town, you tell me. Okay?" Pam nodded. "I gotta clean! Or make a pie! Oh Eric, Jackie clean up this basement!" Kitty ran back up the stairs with American flags.

* * *

"So how's the car?" Red asked while they were sitting down waiting for dinner. Eric was next to his sister and across from his father.

"Good."

"By good that means you rotated those tires like I asked you to?" Red asked. Eric looked nervous as his sister smirked at him.

"Dad, don't they rotate every time I drive?" Eric asked cleverly as Jackie tried not to laugh.

"Dad, why don't you let me rotate the tires? Then I could go to the store and get Ass Remover," Jackie said with a grin.

"Eric are you being a smart mouth? And Jackie, good one!" Red said with a grin at his daughter. "But you aren't old enough to drive yet."

Eric nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry."

"Dad, I'm sixteen. I can to drive!" Jackie said. Red shook his head; he didn't want his little girl growing up just yet. No, he wanted some time left, and this was how he was going to get it.

Kitty took her food to the table, sat it down, and sat herself.

"Tuna casserole again?" Red asked with a look on his face.

"Well we won't pay the car insurance and then we'll all have steak!" Kitty answered annoyed although she quickly laughed. "Can you just imagine it? President Ford is coming here!"

"Kitty, it's not like he's coming to our house. And if he was I'd kick him in the butt."

"Stop it. How can you say that? You voted for Gerald Ford," Kitty reminded him.

"Kitty, no one voted for Gerald Ford."

Kitty laughed again, "But he's still our President. It's not like he took your job Red, he took Nixon's."

* * *

"Now, as you know President Ford will be visiting our fair city," the principle said. Jackie snickered. They had been in the back listening to the principle drown on and on.

"What?" Hyde whispered to her. Her eyes widened.

"Sorry, he just called Point Place a fair city, can't help it," she told him. He shook his head and grinned at her.

"And I know there are some of you rule breakers that might be planning some sort of quote unquote social statement type protest," the principle continued.

Hyde shook his head, "I can't believe this, who cares if Ford is coming?"

"So let me tell you another thing, Mr. or Mrs. Punk! Protesting accomplishes nothing!" Hyde's light bulb turned on, he grinned. "Oh, sure you might see a chance to prove you manhood or show your cool." Eric's light bulb turned on, he looked intrigued. "But this is our President! Our President darrnit! So no shenanigans, you hear me?" Kelso's light bulb turned on, oh yeah!

* * *

Hyde started, "Look guys, we gotta do something that says we don't like the corrupt electoral system. We need something great, to make our founding father proud, man!" Everyone but Pam Macy, thank god, was in the basement.

Kelso thought hard, which was much thinking anyways but still. He shot up in the air, "Let's streak!" Hyde looked at him.

"Bingo!"

"I've always wanted to do that! Just run butt naked through a sea of people! Be free and _shake_ it around!" His grinned was so large it was infectious. "Alright who's in?"

"Will people be chasing us with torches and pointy sticks?" Fez asked.

Kelso looked at the foreigner with a strange face, "No!"

"Then I am in!" Fez stood up.

"Great!" Kelso turned to Eric, "Ericcc, are ya in?"

"K streaking. Don't get me wrong I'm totally pro-nudity. But I think my dad might kill me and I'm anti… being killed."

"Yeah, Dad'll stick his foot so far up your ass you wouldn't have a mouth to protest with," Jackie told him. Hyde walked to Eric.

"Hey, if there wasn't some huge downside to doing something this stupid, it wouldn't be worth doing, man," Hyde told him.

"Good point," Donna said with an eye roll.

"Oh oh! And you can write some huge slogan like 'I hate the fuzz' on my ass!"

Fez looked confused at Hyde, "If you hate the fuzz why don't you shave it off?"

* * *

"All this food for 45 cents, it is unbelievable," Fez said as he sat down at their lunch table. He took a bite of his food, his face turning into disdain. "Oh, I see." He pushed his food away. Hyde and Kelso walked up to Eric.

"So Forman, the rally's tonight, what's your decision?" Hyde asked.

"Yeah, are you gonna streak or not?" Kelso added.

"Don't pressure him," Donna told them.

"No, that's a pretty good idea. He gets stupid under pressure, so he'll definitely streak," Jackie informed them.

"No, I've been doing some thinking and I'm in," Eric told everyone.

"Alright!" Hyde said with a grin.

"Yes!" Kelso almost shouted.

"Well, you're all gonna look like a bunch of idiots," Donna told them as Jackie nodded in agreement.

"A bunch of _naked_ idiots." Kelso corrected.

"I'm gonna be in the corner, watching everything, it's gonna be hilarious!" Jackie said with a large grin.

"Y'know Jackie, you could streak with us. It'll be a lot of fun," Kelso winked at her. Hyde hit him in the arm. "Ow! Hyde!"

"Kelso, stop hitting on my sister. It makes me uncomfortable," Eric said with a frown.

"Kelso, you really are asking for your ass to be kicked," Jackie informed him. "I mean, I could do it, my dad could, and… well Eric can't because he's weak. But still 2 on 1."

"It's not my fault you're hot!" Kelso shouted out.

"Who's hot?" Pam asked as she walked to their table.

"Nobody." Kelso said quickly.

Hyde shook his head and whispered to Jackie, "If you're kickin' Kelso's ass, count me in. 3 on 1." He winked at her as she smiled. They hadn't talked much since she had kissed him and she had missed him. But no, it would be too awkward she would have to wait for it all to blow over.

* * *

"Okay, when the President starts his speech here," Hyde pointed to the paper. They were in the driveway in their trench coats. "I'll blow my whistle and we go."

"You guys can't be serious about this," Jackie said. They all shook their head as she and Donna looked at their stupid looks.

"Hey, did you write 'I hate the fuzz' on your butt?" Eric asked. Hyde grinned and nodded.

"Hey, uh, Jackie, he's your lipstick back." Hyde handed Jackie her lipstick.

She looked at him in disgust. "Just keep it Steven." Hyde shrugged and put it in his pocket.

"You got the masks?" Eric asked.

"Yeah I got 3 snoopy's and 1 Nixon." They all stared at each other before Kelso, Hyde, and Fez all shouted out "Not it!"

"Fez how'd you know how to do that?"

Fez grinned. "My country invented 'not it'."

"So can we go now? I'm itching to release the hound here," Kelso said with a grin.

"Okay it's go time." They all put their hand in as Kitty walked out with pie in hand.

"Oh look at you! What is with you people and Colombo?'

"Bye," they all said as they walked away leaving Jackie and Donna.

"Aren't you two going too?" They shook their heads.

"I'm not stupid," Jackie told her mother while Kitty looked at her confusingly.

"My dad's making me wear this jumpsuit but I'm not sure I'm gonna do it. Too embarrassing."

"Donna, all families are embarrassing." She looked at Jackie. "Well, except ours!" Jackie looked at her mother nervously as Kitty turned back to Donna and smiled.

* * *

Jackie looked behind herself to find the boys. "What you guys chickened out?" she asked. They nodded. "Wimps."

"We are not wimps," Hyde defended them. "We just realized how stupid we are."

"Sure, if that's what keeps you asleep at night." Eric went to go talk to Donna as the President began to talk.

"Man, if I realized how boring this was gonna be. I wouldn't have showed up," Hyde said.

"You showed up because you guys we're going to streak but you're still here because you all chickened out," Jackie told him as he rolled his eyes. Soon her father was being announced to ask a question. Jackie smiled at her father proudly. Soon Eric was back by Kelso's side. Soon Red found him unsure of himself. Eric's eyes widened as his father repeated the same word 'um'. Eric pulled his Nixon mask on. Jackie's eyes widened looking at her brother.

"Steven, look at Eric." He obeyed. "Oh my God." Eric pulled his trench coat. He ran to the crowd and shouted out words no one could understand. He ran.

Red look at the President. "Hey Jerry, here's my question. How the hell could you pardon Nixon?" The crowd clapped. Jackie laughed while Hyde looked at her.

"Hey Jackie."

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for uh- the." He pulled her away from the crowd, and away from his friends.

"What?" Jackie asked. Hyde looked at her, pulled her to him, and kissed her.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own "That '70s Show" or any part of it – I'm just an aspiring writer that likes AU stories.**

**Anyways, after two, three days here is the next chapter. But can I just say, I got almost 800 hits, a few more alerts, one or two more favorites, and a c2! A c2! That's amazing! I'm sorry- I get excited easily by these types of things. This is the first time my writing (other than my poetry) has been posted online or let alone read, unless it was a teacher. **

**This chapter is a mix between season one's "Battle of the Sexists" (just a scene or two) and maybe half of "Eric's Burger Job". I think the other half of "Eric's Burger Job" will be in the next chapter. It also starts with a snippet of the previous chapter.**

* * *

Jackie's eyes locked with his as he pulled away from her. Had he really just kissed her? Or was it just her imagination? No, it had to be her imagination. Steven Hyde had just said weeks ago that he had thought of her as his best friend's sister nothing more.

"Steven –"she began as he had opened his mouth to explain himself.

"Hey guys guess what!" Kelso yelled out to his friend as he walked up to him still in his trench coat with Pam Macy on hand.

"Not now Kelso," Hyde replied harshly.

"But me and Pam are going to go do it!" Kelso shouted out, full of delight. Pam looked at him with a look that had a mixture of 'can we go now?' and 'are you serious?'

"I said not now," Hyde repeated himself not losing eye contact with Jackie.

"No! You should be happy for me! God Hyde, you're so mean. I'm going to go do it and you won't even high-five me?" Kelso whined.

"Kelso, leave," Hyde warned. Jackie shook her head, Kelso ruined the moment enough.

"I have to go. My parents are probably leaving now," she told him. Hyde sighed and she gave a half-smile. She quickly joined her parents as they began to leave the building.

"Nice going Kelso. I should kick your ass," Hyde looked at his friend with annoyance.

"But Hyde, didn't you hear, I'm going to go do it!" Kelso said happily his bitterness fully absent now that his friend's attention was on him. Pam pulled at his arm.

"Will you hurry me up Michael? My daddy's going to be home an hour after we get there." Hyde snorted, an hour? Kelso needed less than a second. And like he and Pam would actually do it?

Hyde looked at Kelso. "Yeah, congrats man," he told him before stalking off to who knows where. Kelso turned to Pam Macy.

"Alright, now it's a party!"

* * *

"Kelso, why can't you date someone, oh I don't know, less annoying?" Hyde had asked Kelso just mere seconds after Pam Macy had left. Eric and Jackie nodded along with Hyde in full agreement while Kelso looked at his friends confusingly. What did they mean by less annoying? Was Pam annoying? He wasn't sure; he never paid attention to what his girlfriend ever said. Her boobs were a far more interesting topic to the teenager.

"What do ya mean?" Kelso asked.

"He means dump Pam Macy and get a girlfriend that doesn't piss us all off," Jackie told the clueless boy. She glanced at Steven. It had been a week since _he_ had kissed _her_, and not the other way around. She had wanted to talk to him but no, he had kissed her, he was the one that was supposed to talk to her. It didn't count when she kissed him, that was out of anger and feelings she wished she didn't feel.

"Exactly, listen to Jackie's logic," Eric spoke out.

"She's not that annoying," Kelso rolled his eyes. And they thought he was the stupid one.

"She just spent ten minutes talking about her hair and before that she talked about her nails!" Hyde informed him. "I know because I kept looking at the clock hoping she'd shut her mouth."

"I thought I talked a lot, but god, she wouldn't stop. I admit her hair's shiny, but mine's shinier! And do I talk about it all the time? No, I let my hair talk for itself!" That had been Jackie of course; Hyde kept his eye on her. It was true her hair was shiny, and it smelled like strawberries. Steven Hyde loved strawberries.

"Did she really? I was just staring at her boobs. Man, those things are big," Kelso yelled out with glee. God, it wasn't a rare moment if he wasn't happy. Jackie rolled her eyes at the sexist idiot. "You know, Jackie, if Pam really does annoy you that much, you could have a girl fight, you know to fight over me," Kelso grinned. "And you could her top off and she could take yours off –" He was cut off my Hyde punching his arm. "OW! Hyde!"

"You disgust me," Jackie said with disdain. "And by the way, it would be a five second girl fight; I'd kick her ass easy."

Eric nodded, "That's true, once she and Laurie had a fight, the only one they ever had, and Jackie kicked her ass fast. You would think that Laurie would win, 'cause you know she's taller and she's probably had a ton of bar fights but no, Jackie won hands down."

"Wait, I missed that?" Kelso asked. "When was that?"

"I'm pretty sure you were watching Scooby Doo because the next day you spent an hour describing a half-hour episode," Eric answered. Kelso nodded, that made sense. Jackie looked at Hyde once more catching his stare; she felt a blush jump onto her cheeks as he looked away and towards Kelso. It seemed he was the only one to make her get chills and blush, he always was. Eric noticed his sister blushing.

"Jackie, are you complimented by Kelso's perverted comments?" He gave her a strange look. Jackie's eyes widened, he was completely off as usual.

"No, I just…" Jackie paused, shooting momentary look towards Hyde. "Yes you caught me." She could almost hear him chuckle, or was that her imagination acting up again?

Kelso grinned at the dark-haired girl as she got up to go upstairs. "I told you she had a thing for me." And as Jackie got to the last step she could hear Kelso shout out, "OW! My eye!"

* * *

"Hello?" Donna asked as her mother passed her the telephone.

"You beat Eric at basketball?" Jackie asked on the other line. Why had she even called, she could have just walked to her house, but that didn't matter. "How could you let that happen?"

"What's the big deal?" It wasn't a big deal in Donna's mind, so what she beat him. It didn't mean anything.

"Donna I know my brother, he won't be your boyfriend if you beat him."

"Well why not?" Donna asked, this was getting confusing. How did Jackie even know all this stuff, she was a year younger than them all.

"It's a dumb pride thing. When I was dating Chip, y'know the jerk in the band, he got annoyed when I defended him," Jackie told her. She had dated Chip for a few weeks before she realized it didn't work well with her friendship with Hyde. She hadn't figured it to be jealously more of abandonment.

"Is that why you dumped him? Or is that why he dumped you? Oh my God! What if Eric doesn't like me anymore? What do I do Jackie?" Donna asked with worry.

"Please, I dumped Chip because the guy was a jerk. But Donna what you need to do is let him win. Don't make it obvious – play it cool, if you can," Jackie paused. "Oh God, my brother's gonna end up alone. Dammit Donna, I wanted to be an aunt!"

* * *

"Michael, we need to talk," Pam Macy walked into the Hub and told her boyfriend, who was sitting with his friends. Pam walked to the other side of the Hub and waited.

"Oh God, guys, what do I do?" Kelso looked to Hyde. He was always the smart one, Fez would just look at him confusingly, and Jackie, well Jackie would laugh at him much like she was now.

"There's always the option of being a man," Hyde said with rolled eyes. Jackie snickered. Kelso stood up, nodded, and made his way to Pam.

"She will crush him, won't she?" Fez asked Hyde. Hyde nodded.

"So Eric got a job, I guess we can now fully mooch off of him," Jackie announced.

"Forman got a job?" Hyde asked with a look that stated 'are you serious?' Jackie nodded at him.

"Yeah, he found out Donna was letting him win so he got a job so he could feel like a man. I'm pretty sure he's going to hide his money in Candy Land. Oh! And get this, he works at Fatso Burger." Hyde snickered. Soon they all found themselves in the presence of Pam Macy once again, they made sounds of disgust. Kelso had gotten to get Pam a drink, he really was her slave.

"Oh look, it's the whore," Jackie said out loud.

"At least guys think I'm pretty," Pam shot back. Hyde chuckled, more than enough guys thought Jackie was beautiful, and in his mind he considered himself one of those guys.

"Don't make me laugh –" Jackie began.

"Alright chick fight! Ten bucks on Pam," Kelso shouted out. Jackie stopped talking to look at him; she shook her, and left with Hyde trailing behind her. This left Fez to watch as Pam Macy and Kelso kissed.

"Hey Jacks, wait," Hyde had called out to her. She raised an eyebrow, was he really doing this? She stopped and waited for him to get closer and soon they were on their way to Jackie's. They had walked in silence for a few minutes as Jackie got more and more anxious.

"Would you just talk already," she blurted out. He raised an eyebrow to her.

"About what?" Was his response.

"Oh I don't know, maybe about how _you_ kissed _me_ last week!" She was annoyed now, how dare he try to avoid it, last week he had attempted to talk to her after he kissed her but Kelso's a moron. That was perfect logic in itself.

"Look Jackie, I've been thinking it over and y'know it was a mistake. I'm a burnout and you're daddy's little girl practically a princess. And I may not have read any fairytales but I know there isn't a single one where the burnout gets the girl." She was fuming now.

"Are you kidding me? You know, this is your entire fault," she told him.

His eyes widened, "My fault? You kissed me first! For God's sakes, Jackie you're my best friend's sister, daddy's little princess, you got guys watching you all the time."

"I do not! And stop calling me that! Is that all you think of me as? Your best friend's sister, a princess? God Steven, you're such an idiot, not a burnout, an idiot. I tell you everything, everything, like Donna does to Eric." He shook his head at her.

"Jackie, if Eric found out he'd attempt to kick my ass. He won't succeed but Red sure will. You know why they'd kick my ass? Because you're _Jackie. _I call you my best friend's sister because if I called you anything else it would mean something, dammit." They had been getting closer to the basement at this point and their yells had not gotten any quieter. "And yeah, we tell each other everything. So what?" He had calmed down and they had both began walking down the stairs to the basement. He stared at her for a moment, God she was pretty when she angry, before opening the door for the both of them. No one was there. Donna was probably at Fatso Burger with Eric as he was working there. Kelso was probably making out with Pam Macy while Fez watched and whined.

"'So what'? I tell you everything because I can trust you and I _like you._ Not Kelso, not any moron at school. But _you_." He looked into her eyes, one blue and one green.

"Jackie…" He trailed off before kissing her and pushing her down onto the couch.

* * *

"You know this is nice," Eric commented. They had been in basement just hours later; right after Eric had gotten off his shift at Fatso Burger.

"It's nice being in the basement with everyone as long as Pam Macy isn't here," Donna added. The group all let out their words or sounds of agreement. Jackie, Eric, and Donna had been on the couch with Kelso sitting on the top behind Eric. Fez was in the lawn chair and Hyde had been in his lawn chair. Jackie glanced at Hyde, he gave her a wink and she returned a smile.

"So can we do that thing, where we all get in a circle," Jackie said. The group all grinned and ran to their spots in the circle.

* * *

**Okay, so this is the 4****th**** chapter, I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can. Also, if you have suggestions for one-shots PM me. Please leave a review, I love feedback, good or bad ( as long as the bad states why it's bad because then it'll make it helpful.)**

**~BlueZeppelin**


	5. Chapter 5 Party at Donna's!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own "That '70s Show" I'm just a fan.**

**Thank you for the reviews! Also, there was a review about Jackie still being this new Jackie and a little of the old Jackie, I had wanted to combine the two because old Jackie had made me laugh and she her self-centered person but I had also thought she was a good person the inside (she helped Donna numerous times and didn't even say anything when Donna had dumped her for the stripper). And now I'm rambling…. **

**This chapter is based on the season one episodes "Eric's Burger Job" (although like the previous chapter it's got a touch but definitely more scenes than the last one) it also has some original elements, and it has a bit of the beginning of season five with Jackie and Hyde.**

* * *

"Man, having a job sucks. Like, I have to go to work in an hour, but I don't want to. But guess what? I have to!" Eric told everyone. Eric was in the lawn chair looking obviously annoyed while Hyde was in his chair and everyone else, well somehow they were all on the couch.

"Really? And here I thought you go whenever you want. Damn," Hyde replied sarcastically causing Jackie to laugh.

"No man, really. I mean I miss my naps," Eric frowned.

"You nap during the day?" Donna asked.

"Well he decides whether to nap or have some 'fun'," Jackie answered causing the group minus Donna and Eric to laugh. Jackie shook her head. "No, I'm serious. I went to his room to steal some money to go to the Hub. I swear I thought he was napping before I walked in." Jackie's face showed horror. "There are some things you just can't be unseen." Hyde shook his head sympathetically while Fez and Kelso giggled, and Donna and Eric were embarrassed.

"So like I was saying before my sister _ruined my life_! I don't want to go to work," Eric spoke after minutes of embarrassment. "But hey! I'm earning money. Everything costs money, gas, clothes…fun."

"Dates," Kelso added.

Fez shook his head. "No Kelso, that's prostitution. Jackie and Donna bit back a laugh.

"No, dating is prostitution except sometimes, you don't get what you paid for," Hyde said. Jackie threw him an annoyed look, did he really just say that? Hyde caught her look but showed no emotion, Zen.

"Really? And how would you know," Jackie threw at him. Weren't they dating? Or something like that? They had been making out for days, no one had noticed. She was sure she meant something to him, didn't she? Hyde looked at her with an apologetic expression; she sighed, and shrunk back in her place.

Donna got up from her seat. "Well, I'm going home for dinner. Oh by the way, my mom and dad are going away to a playboy club this weekend. Anyone want anything?" Everyone, except for Hyde (he didn't want Jackie to get offended, she had been delicate the last few days) had answered Donna. It was all something along the lines of "a woman!" Jackie looked at Donna with a surprised face.

"Your parents are gonna be out of town? Really?" She looked at Eric, trying to get him to notice what she was doing. Nothing.

"Yeah, I mean I'll be babysitting my sister Tina all weekend. Just me, alone." Donna had even begun to look at Eric expectantly.

"I got an idea!" Kelso shouted out, getting out of his seat and rushing to Donna. The group rolled their eyes, if Pam Macy was here like she was ten minutes ago she would have scolded him. Kelso got to Donna, put his arm around her and grinned, "We'll have a party at Donna's. A TOGA PARTY!"

"Kelso, I don't think Donna wants to throw a party maybe she wants to be alone," Jackie told the boy and glanced between him and Eric trying to get Kelso to understand. He didn't.

"Yeah, just me. Alone. If someone happens to stop by that'd be pretty cool," Donna kept peeking at Eric, he didn't understand either. Men were such idiots.

"So we're on!" Kelso grinned again. "I'll bring the beer!"  
"Donna, I've never been to an American party, can I go?" Fez pleaded. Jackie and Hyde both put their hands to their heads.

"Uh. Yeah. I don't care. Uh, so Eric are you gonna be there?" Donna asked, trying her very best not to come on too strong. Eric glanced at her from his soda.

"Yeah, sure, sounds like fun."

"Cool. Later," Donna said before leaving out the door. Kelso made a sound of happiness. Jackie rolled her eyes and walked to the two idiots, hitting them on the head.

"OW!" they both shouted, but Kelso, as usual, was louder.

"You two are so stupid. I expected this from Kelso, but you Eric?" Jackie looked at them with a face that clearly stated 'and here I thought there was a level of stupidity that couldn't be surpassed'.

"Why?" Eric asked. Jackie said nothing and sat down.

"I gotta agree with Jackie, Forman. Donna just put on the full cord press man and you dropped the ball," Hyde stated.

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked. Jackie raised an eyebrow at him and looked at Hyde as he shook his head. "All she said was that she'd be alone Saturday night... Oh God, I'm so stupid." Jackie, Hyde, and Fez nodded in complete agreement, but Kelso was still left confused.

* * *

Donna, Jackie, and Hyde were in the basement watching TV. Eric was at work, Kelso and Fez were God knows where.

"So big party Saturday," Hyde said awkwardly. Jackie looked at him, God did he look good today.

"Whoopee," Donna said sarcastically.

"I'm still in shock my idiot brother missed all of those signals," Jackie said while Hyde nodded in agreement.

"What signals?" Donna asked.

Hyde rolled his eyes and mimicked Donna's voice, "Oh no, poor me, all alone in a house. If only there was some scrawny little neighbor boy here." Jackie laughed and Donna rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh my God, so everybody know?" Donna asked. Jackie nodded sympathetically.

"It always sucks when a guy finds out he likes you, unless of course you told him," Jackie looked at Hyde. He glanced at her, yeah she was hot today; she always was.

"I just wanted to spend some time alone with him and now I can't," Donna frowned.

Hyde kept his eyes on Jackie from behind his sunglasses. "Hey, uh why don't you go to Fatso Burger and visit him," Hyde suggested. Donna looked up at him.

"That's a great idea!" She got up and started to walk out and looked back at her two friends who were staring at each other. "Thanks guys!" As soon as the door closed Hyde was on top of Jackie, his lips on hers.

"Don't stop," Jackie murmured. And it seemed like for the first time in his life he listened to what another person told him to do.

"I won't," he whispered in her ear, sending chills up her spine. Her lips were soft and tasted like cherries, next to strawberries Steven Hyde officially loved cherries. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop kissing her, she was like a drug to him and he wasn't stopping with this drug, no way in hell. They continued for what felt like seconds. Her hand was in his hair, playing with his brown curls, while her other hand was on his neck. His hands were on her back and her waist.

They should talk about this, she tells herself. But she doesn't want to; she just wants his lips on hers, end of story. No one had to know, it could last days, it could last months, and hell it could last years.

* * *

They all had, except Donna and Eric, walked into Fatso Burger with large grins on their faces, they held back a laugh. God, he looked funny. His hat made his funny, his clothes made him look skinner, and his smile was the icing on the cake. Hyde and Jackie were steps behind Fez and Kelso as they walked through the door.

"Well, here's my minimum-wage friend," Hyde grinned. He walked to the front desk with Jackie as Fez and Kelso got seats. "I demand service!"

"Welcome to Fatso Burger, how may I serve you?" They hadn't been able to ridicule Eric last week, everyone was focused on the fact Donna beat Eric in basketball.

Hyde laughed. "That is so sad burger boy." Jackie burst out laughing.

"I wish I had a camera. Wait, I bet Mom already got ten pictures already! I'm hanging them everywhere!" Jackie told him. Hyde smiled at her.

"She does not," Eric mumbled. Jackie raised an eyebrow at him. "So she does."

"Okay, so dumb and dumber want Fatso Burgers. I'll take a Fatso Fries," Hyde said then turned to Jackie. "What do you want Jacks?"

"Um. I'll take a Fatso Shake, but I'll be stealing your fries," Jackie informed him.

"Deal." Eric rang them up and Hyde went to the morons, got their money, and took his own wallet out.

"Oh! I'll pay, it's not like it's my money," Jackie stopped him. He looked at her confusingly then grinned.

"Eric's?"

"Jackie, stop taking my money!" Eric whined. Jackie rolled her eyes; if he didn't want his money taken then he should just hide it better. Jackie pulled the money out of her pocket.

"Nah it's fine. I got this money from Kelso's wallet when he left it on the table," Hyde told her. She smiled at him. Eric looked at his best friend and sister curiously; he knew they were close, but not this type of close.

* * *

"TOGA! TOGA! TOGA!" Kelso shouted out as he ran to the Pinciotti's front lawn in a toga. Trailed behind was Pam Macy and Fez.

"Hey man, nice dress," Hyde commented. He was in a chair, as was Jackie and Donna. Kelso held out beers. "You brought three beers? That's it?"

"We'll share," Kelso told him. Hyde got up and got himself a beer as did Donna leaving one for Kelso, it was obvious he'd share with Pam Macy.

"Good evening Donna, which of these ladies are easy?" Fez asked pointing to all the other people on the front lawn.

"Donna, some of your creepy friends are using Dad's stereo," Tina said as she came out of the house.

"Guys! No one is allowed in the house!" Donna shouted out.

"Well hello, pretty lady," Fez said to Donna's younger sister. Jackie watched this carefully, she knew it would end up funny. She glanced at Hyde for moment, taking his beer and drinking it. He rolled his eyes and did nothing.

"Fez, she's not a pretty lady, she's my sister and she's fourteen."

Fez opened his mouth to speak, "You know, in my country –"

"It's illegal here," Hyde interrupted. Fez lost interest immediately. After a few more minutes of standing around Donna became bored.

"This party sucks," she announced.

"You know what you need? You're scrawny little neighbor boy. Why don't you take, me and Jackie'll watch the house," Hyde told her.

"Really?" Donna asked. Jackie shrugged and nodded as the redhead ran out.

Jackie looked at Steven, "So now what?" He shrugged and grabbed her hand leading her to the house. He opened the door, and walked with her to the living room. They sat down and he pulled her onto his lap. He pressed his lips onto hers. His arms latched onto her back as her hands ran to his hair, as always.

"MICHAEL! You broke the water bed!" Pam shouted. Her footsteps became louder and louder and she went down the stairs. Jackie and Hyde's eyes widened, Jackie pushed herself off Hyde and attempted to make herself presentable.

"What was just going on?" Pam questioned as she reached the bottom step of the stairs.

Jackie raised her eyes and spoke, "Excuse me?" Pam rolled her eyes and continued to yell at Kelso as he ran down the stairs.

"Moron!" Pam yelled before storming out the front door, Kelso was too busy fixing his toga.

"We should probably start kickin' people out now," Hyde announced. Jackie nodded and got up along with him. Kelso stood in the living room with his toga.

"Time for some alone time with Pam. Oh yeah!" He looked around confusingly. "Time for to kick people out! Oh yeah!"

* * *

"Well whataya know Kelso? We're outta beer," Hyde stated. Jackie lifted the beer that she had stolen from Hyde in the air. Hyde took it from her hand, finished what was left of it, and threw it in the trash. "You know Reds got a bunch of beers in the garage." Jackie rolled her eyes. The three boys ran, Jackie trailed behind them, amused by their antics. They had just gotten rid of the party too and she had been tired though.

They found themselves in the garage, the lights were out, and Kelso was stupid. He knocked everything down.

"Shhh," Hyde commanded. The lights flickered on, head lights.

"Put down the beer," Red called out from his car. He got out of the car and looked at the suspects, then his own daughter. "Oh dammit. You too?"

She shook her head. "Oh no. I just wanted to see them get in trouble," his daughter told him truthfully. "It was either this or stare at a wall." He nodded at Jackie.

"Leave, now," he told them. Kelso and Fez ran away fast. Jackie looked behind her to see Hyde about to leave. She gave him a wink, and mouthed the word 'basement.' He ran down the stairs as Jackie turned around to look at her father.

"Well, I'm going downstairs because, you know, it's only nine," Jackie said before going down the stairs herself. Although she was smart enough not to run. As soon as she closed the door, Hyde was right in front of her. She jumped.

"Don't scare me like that," she scolded. He rolled his eyes and closed the gap between them. He settled her down onto the couch and was on top of her.

"You taste so good," he murmured into her lips. She could do this all day, all week; just kiss him.

And she probably would until she felt she needed commitment, which was coming up soon. She knew, but she had to stall herself. She liked having no string attached like this; no, that was lie. There were strings, he knew she liked him, and she was sure he liked her. He just refused to admit it, that's all. Just a little longer and maybe he'll admit it. Maybe she'll get a relationship with him. Maybe was the only word that could be used in the statements correctly.

* * *

**So again, PM me if you have suggestions for one-shots.**

**Review honestly!**

**~BlueZeppelin**


	6. Chapter 6 The Keg

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own "That '70s Show".**

**Alright, so chapter 6! I redid the first chapter up to my standards, although towards the end I must admit I got lazy, so I apologize for that. Anyways at the moment I'm debating renaming this fanfic "The Fifth Forman" (thanks to Cecrecy, you said "A Fifth Forman" but I thought "The Fifth Forman" would be more fitting because the fanfic is more Jackie-based than the entire Forman family) or "Life as a Forman" (thanks to Mchammer). Another thing, from Monday to Thursday, possibly Friday, there is a good chance I wouldn't update (exams).**

**This episode is based on the season one episode "The Keg".**

* * *

Donna and Eric ran to the car, both in giggles. Yes, Eric Forman was ditching school; sure it was Study Hall, a class that wasn't actually a class, but still. He was ditching.

"I cannot believe you actually did it!" Donna laughed.

"What, you didn't think I, the Great Eric Forman, couldn't skip class?" Eric acted offended. Donna laughed as they got closer to the car. Eric and Donna both reached the car and Eric started it.

"Hey Forman," Hyde greeted from the backseat.

Eric let out a girly scream and yelled with surprise and fear, "Hyde! When did you get in my car? How did you get in my car? Wait, what are you doing in my car?" Eric looked behind himself along with Donna to see his best friend and sister in the backseat. Jackie smiled nervously hoping they wouldn't noticed her messy hair, they didn't.

"What am I doing? What are you doing here Forman?" Hyde countered, he knew his friend well, Eric would answer and forget about his friend and sister ever being in his car alone.

"Well, I ditched," Eric confidently answered with a smirk. This was his moment. Donna shook her head. "Me and Donna ditched," he corrected himself and put on the same smirk again.

"No really, what was there a fire drill?" Hyde stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Please, danger's my middle name," Eric grinned with wild happiness. Jackie snickered, this was hilarious.

"I'm surprised he hasn't wet himself with excitement," Jackie spoke out causing Hyde to grin at her.

Eric glared at his younger sister, "Since when does daddy's little girl skip class?"

"Eric, it's Friday, it's not like we learn anything anyways." It was true, most teachers decided to do absolutely nothing on Friday's. "And I only skip every once in a while." That was a lie; lately, she had been skipping every Friday afternoon. She and Hyde both had. They went to Eric's car and made out, and every once in a while they went somewhere, after all, Jackie did have the spare key.

"Can we just go somewhere?" Hyde questioned changing topics. Eric nodded, turned around, and put the car in drive.

"This is so exciting!" Donna announced. Although she was probably more excited about the fact that Eric ditched school with _her_ and knew he wouldn't with any other girl, not the fact that they were going to do something less boring than school. Eric grinned at Donna as he turned to her.

* * *

"Eric, look out for the keg in the middle of the road!" Jackie shouted. Eric eyes widened, he turned the wheel, the car made a loud screech noise as it turned sharply. They all looked out of the car to see the majestic object; yes, they had a keg. It glowed in front of their eyes, their smiles widened, and they almost reached out to grab it even though it was several feet away.

"Wow," Donna whispered.

"It's a keg," Jackie said.

"Of beer," Eric added.

"It must be a sign," Hyde murmured.

"Of beer," Eric whispered. "Oh, that's it. I'm cutting class every day."

* * *

Kelso and Hyde carried the keg down the stairs into the basement.

"How did you find it?" Fez asked with widened eyes.

"Driving down the road, man, and there she was," Hyde answered.

"Oh, it was a beer in the headlights," Fez laughed. "That is my first American joke."

"Wow, how often do you find a keg in the middle of the road?" Eric asked.

"Only, once in a while," Kelso answered stupidly with a stupid grin.

Hyde nodded in agreement, "You're right, Forman. You're absolutely right. When God gives you a keg you gotta –"

Fez cut his friend off, "Kill a virgin." The foreigner nodded happily as he received weird looks from the group.

"No," Eric abruptly said. "Throw a party." The gang nodded with a smirk.

"Go for it Eric!" Donna encouraged.

"If Eric's throwing the party, people'll only show up for the beer. Then they'll leave, I say we charge them for it!" Jackie proclaimed. Hyde glanced at the girl.

He whispered in her ear when his friends continued to talk, "Seems I thought you well." She shivered at his breath.

"We'll charge two bucks a head!"Eric agreed with his sister, looking at Donna.

"If we charge two bucks a head, a keg is equivalent to seven cases that's a hundred sixty-eight beers. If we give three beers a piece," Kelso stating, looking deep in thought.

"Now way, sophomores'll drink maybe one," Hyde informed his friend.

"True."

"And freshman'll drink half."

"So that averages out to 1.5 beers per person. Which means if we invite 120 people and that's 224 bucks."

"Cash," Hyde nodded. Jackie looked at them both in surprise. How was it that Kelso was failing math?

"Which is… decent," Hyde and Kelso both grinned.

"Okay, grab some ice from the deep freeze, I'll get the tub," Eric instructed. They all ran.

"Kids!" Kitty Forman shouted out, going down the steps. Fez, Kelso, and Donna being the only ones near the keg quickly covered it behind the shower curtain. Hyde and Jackie brought the ice near the curtain, well Jackie just followed Hyde, she didn't want to actually do anything. "Don't mind me. I just have to do an emergency pre-soak on my nurse's uniform." She laughed her signature laugh. "You remember Mr. Wilbur, the fireman? Well, he came in today with this pocket of fluid that's kind of like a pussy bath oil –"

"That's terrible mom!" Jackie interrupted her mother before everyone would throw up. Eric brought out the tub.

"Eric, what are you doing with the tub?" Kitty questioned.

"We were just…working on a class project," Eric answered.

"But Jackie's a year younger than you all," Kitty said confusingly.

"I just wanted to help, you know, because I just want to be like my mom when I grow up!" Jackie smiled. Kitty laughed and smiled along with her daughter. Jackie glanced at Hyde and gave him a wink.

"Yep, we're making a volcano," Hyde said putting the ice in the tub but not taking his eye off Jackie, now that was impressive, he didn't know she was that good at a save.

"Out of ice? Well I think it might melt," Kitty laughed at her own joke as the group faked one.

"Well, you heard her, let's move it gang," Eric announced, starting to advance towards the door.

"Okay, well have fun!" Kitty yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"Guys, we gotta get that keg out of here," Eric whispered.

"Well, where are we having the party?" Donna asked. They thought hard, where would they have a party? No location means no party which means no money. And they wanted their money.

"Beats me, well I gotta go meet Pam at our secret make out place," Kelso grinned walking to the door. It was not just a secret make out place, they did more than just make out, and that was what made Kelso stay with Pam.

"Secret make out place," Donna said.

"Yeah, it's this empty house on Sherman. I mean this place is great," Kelso over exaggerated. "It's totally private, I mean, you can get away with about anything over there." Kelso paused and gave a more serious face, "So if you guys find a place for that keg, let me know." He walked out the door.

Donna stared at the time on the clock and pointed a finger that meant 'now'.

Kelso opened the door, walked in, and told the group, "I got an idea." All with the same stupid grin.

* * *

"Michael, this is our secret make-out place," Pam whined to Kelso as he kissed her neck. The group was all there; Donna, Eric, Hyde, Jackie, Fez, and their precious keg. "I did not swipe the key from my mother's real estate office so that you could have a party!"

"I know, it's like a bonus!" Hyde, Eric, Donna, and Jackie were both holding their hands out praying and watching. "And I'm doing it for you baby."

"Oh. Well, okay." The gang all let out a breath.

"Empty pool, empty house, full keg, sure know how to show a girl a good time," Donna told Eric as he nodded along with her.

"Yeah well I don't color outside the lines often, but when I do…. Jump back little red," Eric responded with a smile.

"We don't care when you ate Fez, just get in the pool now!" Hyde yelled out to the foreigner who was still at ground level.

"If I get a cramp, it will be on your head!" Fez yelled out walking to the ladder to get down.

Pam pushed her boyfriend off herself. "Okay, hurry up and drink your keg."

"'Hurry up and drink your keg'?" Hyde questioned coming closer to the blonde and trying not to yell at her. Jackie pulled at Hyde.

"She's not that smart, if we ignore her she might not say something to piss us off," Jackie whispered in his ear. He stepped away and walked toward the other side with the brunette.

"Pam, will you just mellow out. We got a keg and soon everybody's gonna be here," Kelso told his girlfriend.

"Everybody?" Pam asked with raised eyebrows.

"Everybody… who matters," Eric said quickly. "And for the first time Pam, that includes you."

Soon the gang gathered around the keg.

"Me first!" Kelso childishly yelled out.

"I spotted it first!" Jackie told him.

"I spotted it too, I just didn't say anything!" Eric shouted out.

Hyde's eyes widened at his friend. "You spotted a keg and didn't say anything?" He pointed a finger. "Back of the line!"

"Alright, how do you get the beer out?" Eric asked.

"Through the tap," Hyde answered. They stared at the keg.

"What tap?" Eric asked.

"NOOO!" They cried out.

"Okay, maybe we need a tap here," Hyde said. Kelso's hand went to his pocket.

"I got my swiss army knife!" Kelso yelled out. They all shook their heads at him.

"Oh great, that'll definitely work," Hyde said sarcastically. Jackie shook her head at the clueless boy.

"Okay, look they sell taps at the liquor store," Donna told the group.

"Alright, Fez, Eric, and Kelso will go get it. It'll take three idiots to get it… You know what Donna you should go with them to watch it. The rest of us will watch the keg," Jackie planned out. She glanced at Pam waiting for her to speak.

"I don't want to stay with the poor one and the mean one…Wait, I think I just described Jackie only," Pam smirked. Jackie glared at the blonde.

"If you don't leave with your boyfriend to get the tap you're gonna regret it for a long time," Jackie threatened in a low voice.

Pam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'm not afraid of you, Jackie." Jackie walked toward the girls with her hand in a fist. Hyde's eyes widened behind his sunglasses and walked faster towards Jackie pulling her by the waist.

"Get off me Steven!" she shouted out. Hyde rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Hyde! You just ruined a girl fight!" Kelso yelled out. Hyde rolled his eyes and let go off Jackie.

"Guys, let's just go get the tap. Like Jackie said except Pam will come with us. Jackie and Hyde'll watch the tap," Donna said. They listened and followed after the redhead.

"How could she say that? So what my dad is working part-time now, that doesn't mean we're poor!" Jackie went off on a rant. "And she's a whore! What if I was poor, which I'm not, that doesn't mean she could go off and be a whore! I rather be broke and living on the streets than be a whore!" Hyde listened intently to her words. "She gets everything she wants, she's spoiled and a slut! I should've kicked her ass!"

Hyde walked towards to brunette and pulled into his arms. Her voice got quieter and she started to murmur words like "slut" and "tramp" as she let him hold her. Eventually she sighed and pulled away.

"It's not fair. She's a whore that gets around with everyone but she has everything. Dumb slut," Jackie paused to think things through. "Oh my God! Steven! I'm a whore!" she yelled out. Hyde's eyes widened.

"Jackie, you're not a slut. I think everyone would know if you were," Hyde told her.

"Steven, we've been making out for a month. I've been whoring around with my _friend_. Oh my God." Hyde's eyes widened, he didn't know if they would have ever talked about it.

"Jackie, you're not a slut," he repeated himself.

"No Steven, think about. I've been making out with a guy, _you. _I know it means nothing to you but I continue –"

"Jackie, when did I ever say you didn't mean anything to me?" Hyde asked her. She said nothing. "And what's been going on between us…Yes, I admit it means something to me." Hyde pulled his shades off and looked her straight in the eye. "Look Jackie, a month or so ago, you told me you liked me. I didn't say anything but I kissed you, didn't I?" She nodded. "Do you know what I meant to say by that?" She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Her eyes showed her realization.

"I mean something to you, Steven?"

"Well, um, yeah, you do, Jacks." She smiled at his nervousness, he was never nervous around other people. She pulled at his shirt, much like she did at the concert, and kissed him.

* * *

"It's broken," Hyde said. His friends nodded at him.

"Some guys broke it," Kelso told him. "But don't worry I got duct tape."

"Duct tape? Do you know much pressure runs through that tap?" Hyde asked. He looked at Donna. "You went along with duct tape?"

"It's worth a shot… Oh this is a failure waiting to happen!" Donna yelled out covering her face. She ran to Jackie trying to get out of Hyde's ridicule.

"Okay, Forman, you gotta get your dad's tap," Hyde told Eric. How was it that when five people went to get a tap, it ended up broke. Five!

"My dad doesn't have a tap," Eric lied. Jackie rolled her eyes, God he was the worst liar in the world.

"C'mon Eric, we never ask you for anything," Kelso said.

"Hey, you guys ask me for everything!"Eric yelled out.

"So what's one more thing?" Kelso asked.

"No, forget it. I've done enough today already so count me out." Hyde shook his head and walked off to Jackie as Eric talked to angry football players.

"Hey," he said quietly. She smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Look Jackie, I didn't say it earlier but –"

"You want to keep whatever we are a secret," Jackie smiled. He grinned at her. She knew him too well. "Me too, Steven. I really don't want my dad to kick your ass, although Eric having a panic attack would be funny and it being a secret makes it so much hotter," she winked.

* * *

There was no music, it was quiet. There weren't any people there. But Eric Forman didn't notice. He climbed down the rope with a tap in hand.

"I stole my dad's tap!" he shouted out and turned around. That's when he noticed there was only eight people; his dad, Bob, Donna, Hyde, Kelso, Jackie, and two police officers. "Back from those thieves," he added. Red shook his head.

"We were worried sick," Bob told his daughter.

"You had us driving all over town," Red told Eric.

"We missed Rich Man, Poor Man!" Bob said.

"Excuse us Red." Hyde said along with Kelso as they went to pick up the keg.

"What are you doing? Get outta here!" Red yelled. Hyde turned to look at Jackie as she laughed; he gave her wink before leaving along with Kelso. Red looked at his daughter, who was still laughing, "And you! You went along with them? You're supposed to be the good one!"

Jackie frowned and whispered, "I'm sorry dad."

Hearing his daughter's soft, apologetic voice his face softened. "It's alright; I just don't want my little girl getting into the wrong crowd." He turned to look at Eric. "We're not finished here."

"Neither are we," Bob told Donna.

"You take your sister and Donna home and you wait for me. That's an order!"

"Ditto," Bob said. Donna began to walk away. "Come here." Donna turned and looked at her father before walking towards him. "I can't stay mad at your little cute face," Bob said before hugging his daughter. Red watched the exchange with disgust then turned to his son. Eric held his hands out waiting for a hug.

"Get your ugly butt home."

* * *

**I don't really like this chapter for some reason, but this was the best I could get it to be… So, yeah. REVIEW...please?**

**~BlueZeppelin**


	7. Chapter 7 That Disco Episode

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own "That '70s Show", nor will I ever, because then I'd have to take blame for the atrocity (commonly known as season eight) ;)**

**Well, I gotta say my exams that I already had are a lot easier than I thought they would be. (Although I still have one more tomorrow)! I have to say, you people absolutely make my day with your reviews!**

**This chapter is based on the season one episode "That Disco Episode". **** Also, if you've realized, there's a lot of "That '70s Show" episodes. Obviously, I'm going to skip around a bit after this episode or the one after that. I'm not sure, I just read the general thing that happens in the episode, remember watching it on TV, and then decide on it.**

* * *

"Oh my God, Michael!" Pam Macy screeched, jumping off the dryer in the basement. She put the newspaper she had been reading and jumped up excitingly. The group looked at the clueless blonde in annoyance; they had enjoyed her quiet while she read. "They're opening up a disco!"

"Where at?" Kelso asked his girlfriend.

"In Kenosha!" Pam screeched once more causing most of the group to cover their eyes, except for Kelso, he was used to it. "You can wear your David Bowie butt huggers." Pam looked at him as she attempted to speak each word seductively. Kelso nodded in agreement with a big grin on his face.

"Michael, that'd be super!" Hyde exclaimed with a grin on his face.

Kelso shook his head, "Laugh if you want, but my butt looks pretty good in those."

"Are you guys crazy, a disco?" Eric asked.

"I don't know, it'd be kinda fun to go dancing," Donna commented. Jackie looked at the girl; she had known Donna wasn't a fan of disco music.

"Or we could go," Eric said far too quickly. Pam soon began dancing excitingly.

"Man, I fold," Kelso announced, putting down his cards. The gang had been playing a card name, except for Pam, although she was never part of the gang to be began with.

"Man, if you fold go make some popcorn," Hyde instructed him. He glanced at Pam and added, "And take her with you." The two both ran up the stairs, both giggling.

"What is a disco?" Fez asked curiously.

Hyde stared at his foreign friend and answered him, "Disco is from hell, man. And not the cool part of hell with the murderers but the lame ass party where all the accountants are." Jackie rolled her eyes at him.

"Fez, disco is a type of music," Jackie told the foreigner. Fez nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, bad music," Hyde corrected. Jackie shook her head and he sent her a big grin. "Oh, come on Jackie; don't tell me you like disco."

"I don't," she replied with an eye roll.

"She just likes to dance to it. All girls do," Donna defended her friend.

"Do you like to dance, Donna?"Eric asked. Donna blushed but was interrupted before she could speak.

"Eric, we can't find the popcorn," Pam shouted from upstairs. Eric sighed getting up from his seat and ran up the stairs.

"Donna has stuff for Eric, yes?" Fez asked for confirmation.

"Not stuff, thing. Donna has a thing for Eric," Hyde corrected as Jackie nodded in agreement.

"Donna, why do you have a thing for Eric?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie, he's your brother!"

"Which is why I think I should receive an answer," Jackie smirked.

Donna shrugged, "He makes me laugh, he doesn't ask stupid questions, and he's smart. And… you know."

"No, I don't know," Hyde smirked.

Fez raised his hand, "I know!" Hyde smirked at the foreigner pointing a finger at him. "It is because Eric is noble and a woman wants her first love maker to be a man she can trust." The group all laughed.

"That is _not_ the 'you know'," Donna told Fez.

"Yes, yes it is. Jackie, tell her it is," Fez turned to the brunette whose eyes widened quickly.

"Me?" she asked. Hyde stared at her, waiting for an answer. Fez nodded and waited along with Hyde. "Well, I don't know. All girls want someone to trust, Fez. Everyone wants someone to trust," Jackie answered. Hyde looked at her curiously, _huh, trust_, he thought to himself. Did she trust him?

* * *

"Dad, I want to talk to you about my curfew on Saturday. We're going to a disco in Kenosha," Eric explained to his father during dinner. Red and Kitty stared at their son while Jackie continued eating.

"Ohh!" she squealed. "Dancing in Kenosha, that's quite a drive." She made her signature laugh.

"Can I push my curfew to two?"Eric asked. Kitty made a sound of disagreement. "1:30?" Kitty made the sound of disagreement once more. "Or one?"

"Done!" Kitty smiled and laughed once more.

"So, who's going?" Red asked his son, he wasn't sure if his daughter was going as well, he couldn't let his favorite go to Kenosha. There was no way he could protect her from people all in the way from all the way in Point Place.

"Oh, Donna I'm sure, they're practically dating," Kitty told.

"Can I have some gas money?" Eric asked.

"Dating? Since when?" Red asked his son.

"Mom, we're not dating."

"Well why not? She likes you," Kitty suspected.

"About that gas money," Eric steered off topic.

Kitty opened her mouth to speak once more but was caught off by her husband, "But wait, you didn't tell me who was going." Red looked at his daughter.

Eric sighed, "Me, Donna, Kelso, Pam, Jackie, Fez, and I'm not sure about Hyde."

"Jackie you're going?" Red questioned his daughter.

She raised an eyebrow at her father, "What's wrong with that?"

"Jackie, there are people there that can hurt you, it's not safe."

"Dad, I can take care of myself just fine, thank you," she smiled at her father. "But if Eric can go, and I can beat up Eric, then I certainly should be allowed to go," she pointed out. Red sighed and agreed with his daughter, he knew there was no use arguing, it wasn't his fault that he wanted his little girl to be safe.

* * *

"Man, I can't believe you and Pam are dragging everybody to a disco," Hyde commented to his friend. Fez, Eric, and Kelso had been helping Red in his garage, Hyde just watched. And by helping they had been collecting beer cans trying to get money for gas. "So sad."

"Oh, I'm just going to meet Kenosha chicks," Kelso informed his friend. "I'm breaking up with Pam."

"Okay, that's all the deposit bottles and the aluminum cans. We gotta have at least a dollar-fifty worth of gas," Eric announced, dropping cans into the garbage can. Kelso got up of the ground.

"C'mon, my dad's got a ton of empties," he told the group walking out the back door of the garage with Eric and Fez.

"Man, I can't believe they're going to spend their money on a disco when they can buy a really big bag –" Hyde stopped short, remembering who he was talking to. "…of caramels."

"Not going to that disco, huh?" Red asked Hyde, walking toward the refrigerator to grab a beer. Hyde glanced at the older man, Jackie's father, if he needed anyone to like him it'd be Red. After all, if Eric found out about him and Jackie the most he could do is have a fit.

"No, phony people listening to crappy music does not sound like my kind of good time," he told him.

Red smirked at the younger boy, "You can't dance can you?"

Hyde shook his head, "I can dance."

"Oh, I don't think so pal."

"I. Can. Dance."

Red pointed a finger at the boy with each word, "Not one step."

Hyde's grin faltered, "You're right, not one step." Red was right, he couldn't dance, not at all, if anything he would've went to impress Jackie.

Red opened his beer. "Well you got a problem, son." He looked up at the younger boy. "Cause women wanna dance. They _always_ wanna dance. _Always_."

"Why?" Hyde asked.

"Cause they can get close and wiggle their bodies around in front of a man in a safe atmosphere."

"See, I really don't wanna wiggle around in public." He would've been just fine with 'wiggling around' with Jackie, but in public? Hell no.

"See, you're a man," Red told him. Hyde nodded in agreement. "My point is you're going to have to learn, otherwise later in life…you're goin' be wiggling all by yourself. Now if you want," he paused taking a sip of his beer, "I could help you out." Hyde glanced at the man. Red got up and went to the kitchen, leaving Hyde alone out by the Cruiser. Hyde stared off into space.

"Steven?" Jackie spoke out, taking Hyde out of his day dream.

"Yeah?" he said too quickly. Oh God, she was making him pathetic.

"Are you alright? You've been staring off into space for the last ten minutes," she said worriedly.

Hyde got a hold of himself quick and smirked, "Have you been watching me?" She blushed and looked away.

"Don't make me laugh, Steven." He grinned and looked at the Forman's slide door; there was no one was in the kitchen. She was standing right in front of him and in a second she wasn't. He pulled her down onto the car and kissed her hard on the lips, he loved the way her lips felt on his.

He asked Red for help later that day.

* * *

"You smell nice, what did you do?" Eric asked Donna.

"I took a bath." They had all been dolled up, ready to go to the disco. And at the current moment, they were at the car, waiting. Donna hesitated before saying, "I was thinking of you the whole time."

Eric waited a few seconds to speak awkwardly, "Yeah, I do the same thing in the shower."

"What?" Donna asked looking at him.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Let's take some pictures," Kitty shouted it out to the group. Hyde walked closer to Jackie, putting his arm around her. It was a picture, no one would say anything. "Everybody smosh together!" She pulled up her camera to her eye. "Big smiles!" The group smiled stupidly, sticking their butts out purposely. "Okay, you're going to be late." The group ran into the car, except for Hyde.

He kissed Kitty on the cheek and whispered, "You're the best." Before running to the car, catching a seat next to Jackie.

Kelso slide down the disco floor. He continued his dancing, stupidly, strangely, and had a crowd of people looking at him funny. At the table Pam and Fez watched, both with the same looks the people on the disco floor had. Kelso looked around, where was Pam?

"Pam, where did you go?' Kelso asked annoyingly.

"I had to get something for you to bite on because I told everyone you were having a seizure."

"When will they play the disco music?" Fez asked over the loud music.

"This is disco music," Donna answered loudly.

Fez shook his head, "No, no, this is samba!"

"Fez, it's disco man, it's crap," Hyde told Fez.

"Oh, I think I like this crap," Fez said excitingly before stealing Pam and pulling her onto the dance floor.

"I think you just lost your date," Donna told Kelso.

"Yeah, well, it's cool, 'cause Pam and I are HISTORY," Kelso shouted out. The group all looked at the dancing pair, and it to be honest, whether you know disco or not, they were amazing. Pam looked at the foreigner in shock, who knew he could dance? Everyone on the floor crowded around the two, watching in amazement. As soon as Fez picked Pam up and twirled around Kelso looked at them in annoyance.

"Wow, they are really good," Eric remarked.

"Yeah if you wanna dance that way," Kelso rolled his eyes.

"I would _love _to dance that way," Jackie commented, watching the two.

"You wanna dance?" Hyde asked as the group turned to look at him. Jackie smiled at him.

"Sure." Hyde got up, took his sunglasses off and pulled Jackie by the hand. They both walked towards the floor leaving Donna, Eric, and Kelso. Jackie stared at him in amazement.

"You can dance?" she asked as he grinned at her.

"Yeah, who knew I had it in me," he winked as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised you even asked me," she smirked at him. He twirled her around and looked at her.

"What you didn't think I would?" His eyebrow was raised and he was staring directly into her eyes, God she loved looking into his blue eyes.

She shook her head, "Well Eric is right there. One wrong move and my dad can kick your ass." She smirked at him and he shook his head.

"Real funny." He stooped down to her ear and whispered, "But if everyone wasn't here, and it was just you and me, I'd kiss you in a heartbeat." She blushed so much she was sure her whole face was red. Soon they were followed by Donna and Eric, who were also dancing, although Eric was keeping a close eye on Hyde. Hyde glanced at the two, he noticed the way Eric was looking at him; he grabbed Jackie's hand and pulled her back to the table.

"What?" she asked him.

"Eric was getting annoyed," he told her. He let go of her hand and they sat next to Kelso.

"You know, I don't care if they dance. They can do whatever because I'm DUMPING her!" Kelso ranted. Soon Pam and Fez both walked out of the disco. "Wait! Where are they going?" Kelso ran out after Pam and Fez.

"Idiot," Jackie said. Hyde smiled at her.

"But Jacks, you know why Eric and Donna, no one, can know we're….whatever, right?" Hyde asked.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know Steven. You don't want to lose your stupid reputation for a 'whatever'."

Hyde sighed, "Doll, you know that's not why. I don't give a damn about my reputation. I just don't want everybody on my back….And you're not a 'whatever'." Jackie smiled at him and kissed his cheek innocently. Hyde thought for a few seconds before speaking once more to ask a question. "Hey Jacks, you…you trust me right?" He needed reassurance, for the time they had been kissing or whatever they wouldn't call it; he was never sure why she was with him. He didn't know if she trusted him, and she said it herself, you need trust or something like that (he's Hyde, he doesn't listen….) to be in a relationship. And he could only admit it to himself; he wanted to be with Jackie Forman.

"Steven, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't."

* * *

**So, chapter 7. Again, if you have suggestions of some sort, whether it be a one-shot, another story, or you have ideas for this story (no, I'm not running out, I just like opinions) please PM me. Review!**

**~BlueZeppelin**


	8. Chapter 8 The Drive In

**Disclaimer:**** I do not, by any means, own "That '70s Show".**

**There was a review mentioning that Hyde had both of his parents and that she/he were happy that Hyde's dad was there for him. I want to clear it that Hyde's family life is just like it is in "That '70s Show" because I do have plans for future episodes concerning his mom leaving, like in the show. Sorry it took so long to get this episode out, I was planning a one-shot, I had an idea and everything but during the writing process it fell through the cracks of the foundation I had set up…**

**Chapter 8! Based on the season one episode "Drive-In"**

* * *

"Eric! They're playing The Omen at the drive-in!" Kelso exclaimed on the couch. Eric raised an eyebrow at his friend as did the rest of the gang that was currently in the basement. "You know what this means for us? It's make-out city!"

"Kelso, I'm not sure how to say this but… I really like you as a friend," Eric paused, "Can I bring a girl?"

"Yeah! Man, it's gonna be great. Horror movies turn on chicks faster than pornos!" Jackie raised an eyebrow at the idiot.

"It doesn't 'turn us on' idiot, it scares us," she told him.

Hyde turned to his best friend, "Forman, do you really want to be in a car with Donna, _Pam Macy and Kelso?_ I don't think Pam and Kelso doing it in the back of your Cruiser will turn Donna on."

"Man, you're right!" Eric stated.

Kelso pouted, "But Pam wants to double date."

"What's double date?" Fez asked from the lawn chair while reading the comics section of a newspaper.

"Double dating is when two couples go on a date, together," Jackie informed the foreigner.

"Ahhh, then they all have sex with each other!"

Jackie's eyes widened at Fez's words, "No." Fez frowned at the brunette.

Soon the door opened and all eyes were on Donna. The redhead went to sit on the couch next to her boyfriend. She sensed the eyes glued to her.

"What?" Donna asked.

"Nothing," Jackie quickly answered.

Eric stared at the girl, "Hey, so Donna. The Omen's playing at the drive-through."

Donna raised an eyebrow at the skinny boy, "Is it?" She had been trying her best to act cool around Eric all week. Jackie giggled at the attempt, earning her a weird look from her brother.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go…together," Eric said awkwardly earning a snicker from Hyde.

Donna nodded unsure of her answer and suggested, "Maybe we could do a double date with Pam and Kelso." Jackie gave the girl a look, was she listening to the words she was speaking?

"Maybe not Kelso and Pam," Eric said. Donna nodded along with his words.

"C'mon! I don't have a car to drive us there. How am I supposed to do it at a drive-in when I don't have a ride?" Kelso yelled out.

"Doesn't Pam's dad have a Lincoln? Just get her to bring it," Jackie advised.

"Man, doing it in her dad's car, awesome!" Kelso grinned.

"Well, who could we double date with?" Donna asked. She glanced at Jackie causing the brunette to shake her head.

"We could get Hyde to get a date," Eric said. Jackie's eyes narrowed. Hyde raised his eyebrows were they really deciding this for themselves. He looked at Jackie who had a face of annoyance and smirked at her.

"Or it could be Jackie and Hyde," Donna told him. Eric shook his head rapidly; he was not going on a double date with his girlfriend and his best friend with his _sister_. Not after the disco, he was going to keep an eye on them; at least that's what he told himself. There was no way he would let his best friend go out with sister. That's breaking guy rules.

"Jackie and Fez," Eric spoke quickly. At least with Jackie and Fez he knew nothing would happen, Jackie would be far too disgusted to even hold his hand, that foreigner was more perverted than anyone he knew.

"Excuse me, but I think I have a say in this," Jackie spoke out. "I'm not going on a date with him; the last time I sat next to him he tried to grab my boob." Her face was full of annoyance. Why couldn't she go out with Hyde? It's not like Donna and Eric would know something was going on.

"They were right there," Fez explained. Hyde immediately began to glare at the foreigner, he should kick his ass. But of course, that would make Eric notice something was going on. He settled with his glare, it's not like anyone could tell who he was looking at with sunglasses on.

"We don't have to go anyone to go on a double date then so I guess it'll just have to be _you and me_," Eric said innocently.

Donna ignored his statement and spoke happily, "Then it's settled, Eric. We'll go with Jackie and Hyde."

"But –" Eric started but was cut off by Jackie's annoyed look. Eric didn't even want to go on a double date, why couldn't it just be him and Donna? He wondered why the redhead was so against them being alone at the drive-through.

* * *

Hyde took his sunglasses off for a moment, acted had something on them that had started to bug him. He glanced at Jackie giving her a wink, and as usual, she blushed.

"So The Omen huh?" Jackie asked him. They were alone in the basement. Donna and Eric were off being a perfect, happy couple. Fez Foreign and Kelso Stupid were off being stupid since Mr. Stupid had bought even more firecrackers. Hyde glanced at her from his seat. She looked real pretty with her tight red shirt that she only dared to wear around him.

He grinned at her, "Yeah." She giggled and went to sit on his lap.

"I hope I don't get too scared," she winked. He put his arm around her as smiled at him.

"Jacks, as long as I'm there you won't even be watching," he told her. He knew Forman would have a plan to get out of the double date, or at least partly. Hyde smirked at her as he smelled her strawberry scent hair.

"You know, you're really sexy when you smirk," she flirted. He loved the way she would talk to him like this. If Red knew how his daughter flirted he'd send her to an all girls' school. But then again Jackie wouldn't turn into Laurie; now _that_ was a well-known fact.

He raised an eyebrow and mockingly smirked at her, "Is that so?" She nodded, staring him right in the eye. His lips hovered over his almost mockingly just like he had smirked. He leaned down closer, capturing her lips. Hyde picked her up, and set her down on the couch never breaking contact. He was completely on top of her and she loved every single second of it.

* * *

Eric didn't know how this all ended up like this. This, going out to the drive-in, with your girlfriend, your best friend who was like a brother to you, and your _sister_. He had gotten out of the mess for a short while. He gotten Donna to agree to just the two of them at the drive-in but his best friend and sister showed up. Donna had acted surprised, she must've been uncomfortable with alone time in a car and invited the two behind his back. Of course… Hyde even took some pride in the burn and smirked at him.

But here he was, at the drive-in just his girlfriend, his best friend and his _younger sister._ If Red knew he would kick Hyde's ass. If only… Red and Kitty had been out to dinner, for the first time in …well a long time. He could tell with the way his mother had gotten so excited about it. Eric wished he could tell Red about what he speculated about Jackie and Hyde. But then again, Red liked Hyde better than all the other guys. If there was anyone that was best for Jackie in their group it'd be Hyde…But no. Eric refused to allow it to happen.

Donna and Eric were in the front of the Cruiser, from this seat there was no way he'd be able to keep a look on his sister. What if Hyde tried something? Wait, why was he thinking like this? Why was he so worked up about this? Hyde wouldn't dare. Would he? No, because that's _completely_ breaking code. Something only Kelso would do.

Jackie stared at the back of her brother's head, The Omen was just about to began, and God she was scared. She looked next to her to see Steven; he had his arm casually around her, nothing noticeable, something someone would do for comfort. Yes, his arm was around her for comfort, she hoped Eric would see that way. Jackie most definitely noticed the way Eric looked at Hyde when he was around her.

Eric glanced over at Donna, this was their moment, not Jackie's, not Hyde's, but their's, Eric and Donna's and here he was worrying about his little sister. He turned around and suggested to his sister, "Jackie, why don't you and Hyde go get some popcorn?" Jackie raised an eyebrow while Hyde rolled his eyes at his friend. Hyde opened the door and got out with Jackie. 'He wouldn't,' Eric thought to himself.

As soon as his friends were practically out of sight, he drove the car to the other side of the drive-in, let them find their own way home. Red could kick his ass later.

* * *

Jackie sighed at the amount of people in line. Who knew there would be so many people wasting their time getting popcorn when it was obvious all they would do was make out? She grabbed Hyde's hand and pulled him to the back of the never-ending line. There had to be at least ten people in front of them, at the very least. Hyde raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Jackie, you know it doesn't matter if we get popcorn or not. Forman drove the car away as soon as we left," Hyde informed her. Jackie looked at him shocked, she hadn't notice her brother move the car. She was too focused on Hyde.

She sighed and explained, "I just really wanted popcorn." Hyde rolled his eyes and stepped out of line. Jackie looked at him confusingly, what was he doing? Hyde found a young teenager with a stupid grin, popcorn in his hands, and a frightened girl his own age next to him. Hyde pulled the popcorn out of the guy's hands and popped some in his mouth to show his ownership of it. Jackie smiled at him.

"Hey!" the guy yelled out. Hyde grabbed Jackie's hands and walked away from the angry kid.

"Thanks," Jackie smiled while Hyde shrugged with zen. They went to sit down in Point Place Drive-in's few seats. Hyde leaned and put his arm around her. As Jackie watched just for a short amount of time she had found herself hiding in Hyde's arms. Who knew she had gotten scared easily? She never watched horror movies, she avoided them. She wasn't even sure why she told Donna she would come.

"Hey Steven," she whispered in his ear. He stared her straight in the eye with a raised eyebrow to indicate he was listening. When did he take his sunglasses off? "Remember when you said we wouldn't be watching? I really don't want to watch this." It was true, there was no way in Hell she would continue watching The Omen.

Hyde grinned at her, picked her up, and set her down on his lap. He looked around himself, no one was there, it seemed everyone preferred the privacy of a car rather than have ten people around them. He kissed her feeling the taste of her cherry tasting lips that he had loved. His hands went to her soft hair; recently he discovered how soft it was. Was everything about her soft? God, she was making him go soft, he was getting whipped just like Forman. Her hands went to his neck, and felt him maneuver his fingers through her hair. She could feel his curls touch her own fingers.

Had this really been going on for three months? Three months and they still hadn't gotten caught? Now that was impressive she had to admit it. Three months of making out, nothing else, she was not going to sleep with him. After all, he had yet to admit he was her boyfriend. And she was sixteen; she wasn't going to lose it at sixteen, no matter how much he turned her on.

Jackie glanced at the movie screen noticing the credits slide down. She pulled back away from and jumped off of his lap. "Steven, we should go find Eric and Donna." He groaned and got up.

* * *

"Oh God! Gross," Jackie shouted out as she saw her best girl friend and her brother make out. Yes she knew they were a couple and all but still! Eric pulled away and looked like a deer in front of headlights. He got up of the ground along with Donna. They were on the ground, making out…What happened to the car?

"Jackie, couldn't you find your own ride home?" he paused uncomfortably, "we were busy." Jackie gave him a disgusted look along with Hyde. Eric knew he was being mean but he wanted his time with Donna.

"I'll be sure to tell Dad that. 'Jackie, could you find you find your own ride home?' Me and Steven are ready to go home, the movie ended and Mom and Dad are probably home from dinner anyways." Eric looked at Hyde as they all got inside of the car.

"So what did you guys do?" Eric asked coolly.

"We were watching the movie Forman, unlike some people," Hyde smirked. Jackie looked at him and bit her lip, he was smirking again.

"Oh, what was your favorite part?" Eric asked. Trust, Eric tells himself. He should trust Hyde. Nothing happened between the two of them. He was becoming bipolar about Hyde and Jackie. One moment he's sure nothing happened the other he's having a panic attack about his sister with his best friend.

"I'd tell you but you wouldn't understand," Hyde said. Jackie laughed, he was good. Eric nodded understanding. For a moment Hyde gave Eric a proud look causing Eric to grin excitingly.

"Are we going home now?" Donna asked. Eric nodded, pulling the care into drive leaving the drive-in. He promised himself to come again with Donna soon that was just too much fun!

* * *

**I think of this chapter as more of an Eric-oriented chapter. But anyways, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**~BlueZeppelin**


	9. Chapter 9 Stolen Car

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own "That '70s Show", if I did Fez and Jackie wouldn't have even been a possible option.**

**Alright, so recently I realized I haven't been posting as much as I did as I started… but that's what happens when you add school to the mix…. But I thank you all for your reviews! But it sounds weird that I get over 200 hits per chapter but less than 5 reviews. But really do please review it gets me excited to start the next chapter and I like getting feedback. So please, please, ****please Review****. The Jackie and Eric romance stories are getting a lot of reviews and I refuse to let them win!**

**Chapter 9 – Based on the "That '70s Show" season one episode "Stolen Car".**** I skipped about five or episodes, I didn't want to skip Thanksgiving or Christmas but at this moment I'm planning episodes I'm going to skip and those I'm going to write for the next three seasons and I felt the other episodes had more importance, like this one (I actually had an idea for it).**

* * *

"Forman, it's just a tiny little scratch that Red's never gonna see," Hyde reassured his friend as he examined the scratch on the Cruiser.

Eric shook his head, "No, Red sees everything. He sees when I put cheap gas in the car." The four men stared at the car in Forman driveway; it wasn't that _big_ of a scratch.

"We'll put my 'I Like Gas and Ass' bumper sticker on it," Kelso suggested stupidly. The group turned to him. Was he being serious? "Listen Eric, whatever happens, we'll all take the rap." The boys nodded in agreement.

The door to The Forman's opened and Red stepped out. His hand had the garbage and he walked steadily, barely glancing at his son and his dumb friends. He walked closer and closer to the garbage can, throwing the garbage into it. He turned around and stared at Eric's car. "How'd you scratch the car, Eric?" he questioned.

"Gotta get going," the boys quickly spoke to Eric before running far away from the soon-to-be crime scene. Eric looked at his friends shockingly.

"Well?" Red repeated.

"Uhh," Eric started and stared at the ground, "Uhh sir I was…" He thought for a shorting moment. "Pulling out of this parking space…no creeping is more like it. I was creeping –"

"No, you drove into a fire hydrant, I can see the paint mark," Red pointed out, obviously annoyed with his son.

"No!" Eric yelled out. His eyes widened with Red's shocked look at his outburst. "And by no I mean, exactly." He gave a nervous smile. "But sir it wasn't my fault, Kelso was giving me," he stopped uncomfortably.

"A what?" Red asked. Eric stared his father.

"Kelso was giving me a…. purple nurple." Red stared at his son confusingly. "It's uh when you grab someone's nipples through their shirt and twist it," Eric explained, "….until it becomes purple."

Red looked at his son disgustingly, put out his hand, and commanded, "Give me the keys."

"Dad I –" Eric sighed, took his keys out of his pocket and handed it to his father.

"Your driving privileges are suspended until you learn some responsibility," Red pointed a finger at his son with each word. He shook his head and went inside.

"Dad, wait! I'm very responsible," Eric shouted out.

Red turned around and shook his head, "No, you're not!" He took a step closer to his son. "Responsible people don't go around getting their nipples twisted!" And with that Red Forman walked back into his house, quickly seeing his daughter walking out the same time. He smiled at her, "Hey pumpkin," he said to her, as if his mood quickly changed just by seeing his brunette daughter. She smiled and walked to her brother.

"Hey Eric," she greeted. Her brother turned to her with an annoyed face. "Did something happen?"

"You bet something happened!" his frown increased, he went to sit on the Cruiser. His sister followed behind him thinking to herself, Oh God what happened? Did he find out about her and Steven? She knew he wouldn't be happy but he looked annoyed, frustrated, angry. He couldn't be that angry about her and his best friend.

"Eric I can explain –" she started.

"Explain what?" Eric interrupted while looking at her confusingly. What was going with his little sister? He shook his head and sighed. "It's not your fault Kelso gave me a purple nurple." Jackie looked at him as confused as he was.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad took my keys to the Cruiser," he told her. Jackie frowned at her brother.

"I'm sorry Eric."

He shrugged, "It's alright." She gave her brother a small smile. He'd get his car back eventually. At least he hadn't found out about her and Steven. But then again, he'll find out eventually. She gave her brother another smile and went down to the basement, he needed his alone time anyways. With each step she was closer and closer and soon enough she was opening the door.

"Steven," she smiled. He kissed her hard on the lips and she suddenly felt at home as he gently pushed her onto the couch while climbing on top of her.

* * *

"Hair do's and don't's of Olympic Gold Medalists," Donna read aloud to Jackie as they stared at the pictures of the magazine.

"Oh, she is so a virgin," Jackie stated pointing at a picture.

"Speaking of um…," Donna started making movements with her hands, "…you know those girls at school that do it like all the time?"

"Yeah," Jackie nodded.

"Is it just me or do they seem more…relaxed." Jackie looked at Donna oddly thinking about it herself. Jackie opened her mouth to answer but the door had beaten her to it. In came Hyde, Eric, and Kelso.

"HI!"The girls screamed out in surprise. Donna threw the magazine on the table.

"Hey what were you guys doing?" Eric questioned, after all it was his sister and his girlfriend. And although they had always been friends he wondered what they had talked about since he and Donna became a couple.

"They were talking about sex," Fez answered for them as he sat down in the lawn chair. Hyde made his way to his seat and raised an eyebrow at both girls.

"Come on Fez. Chicks don't talk about sex, man. It's _dirty_," Hyde told the foreigner. Eric grinned stupidly at Donna. Jackie rolled her eyes at the curly haired man.

"Yes we do," Jackie defended her gender. Now Hyde rolled her eyes at the brunette. She raised an eyebrow at him.

They had never talked about sex, Jackie had never let it go _that_ far, as soon as Hyde's had found itself under her shirt they had stopped. At three and a half months of something they hadn't even yet called a relationship; Jackie was not going to lose her virginity. She wasn't even sure if Hyde still had his.

"Uh-huh," Hyde said. Although mostly to annoy Jackie; he loved seeing her frustrated, it had something to do with the look in her eye and the way she'd look at him. Eric looked at the two, annoyed but shook his head. He'd think about his sister and best friend later, his car was the main issue now. Donna shook her head at Hyde.

"Whatever." She was using his zen! "Donna let's just go to my room," Jackie suggested.

"Alright let's go," Donna replied. The two girls both got up and started towards the stairs.

"Ohh! Will there be makeouts?" Fez questioned while giggling like a girl. The group looked at him and Hyde had an urge to frog the foreigner. Hyde shook his head.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Hyde asked as Fez took the seat that was previously occupied by Jackie and began to read a magazine.

"We could walk to the Hub," Eric said.

"Too far," Hyde told him.

"We could walk to –"

"Too far," Hyde interrupted.

"Man, this sucks!" Eric yelled out. Hyde glanced at the scrawny boy. "I just can't believe that Red took away my car because of one stupid little scratch." He indicated the smallness of the scratch with his fingers.

Hyde rolled his eyes and responded sarcastically, "I know man, who would think Red would overreact?"

"I did," Fez raised his hand. "I have noticed that Red is a hardass." The door opened once more and Kelso stepped in.

"Hey guys, check it out." Kelso dangled keys with a large grin. And the rest…. Happened.

* * *

"Well now I'm bored," Jackie told Donna. They had been in the kitchen, doing absolutely nothing. Actually scratch that, they were eating cookies. After their short, very short talk about sex they had gone to the kitchen hoping the guys were out by the garage. They weren't. They weren't in the basement, not at the Hub… and that was about the only places they hung out at. And so now Donna and Jackie were stuck in the kitchen eating cookies that had been prior to Kitty's departure to the Donna's house for some feminism meeting or something of the sort with Midge.

"You know, I might not have like Pam but I sure liked burning her. Without her, we have no one to burn, "Donna stated.

Jackie nodded, "And she didn't get it half the time and that made it funnier. Damn, we need to get someone that's not annoying, but stupid and doesn't get burns."

"What happened to Pam anyways?" Donna asked.

"I think her and Kelso are still together. Maybe she didn't feel like coming to the basement today," Jackie smirked, "I bet she had a pimple like a volcano." Donna laughed and agreed.

"Hey uh Jackie. What do _you_ think about me and Eric?" Donna asked awkwardly. Jackie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Donna, if you haven't noticed I'm happy about it. At least now I have a chance at getting nieces and nephews."

"You do know you could get some from Laurie right?"

Jackie shrugged, "No offense to my sister or anything, but chances are by now they are all at some adoption center." Donna snorted. "And hey, if I could've picked anyone for my brother I would've picked you. Well you or Big Rhonda, it'd be hilarious to watch him with her." Donna shook her head amusingly. "She'd smush him so quick he wouldn't even think about trying to get to second base." Jackie looked at Donna more seriously, "Donna, has Eric tried anything on you?"

"What? No. I mean, I know he wants to but he's a gentleman and respects my wishes. I'm not saying he hasn't tried or anything. Like sometimes he puts his hand up my shirt but no – I'm not ready," Donna explained. Jackie nodded in agreement.

She wondered when she would have sex with Steven. I mean she wasn't sure about anything with the two of them except that he had feelings for her and she had feelings for him. After that it was all a big mess.

Donna glanced at Jackie, "Jackie, is there anything, y'know, going on with you and…Hyde." Jackie's eyes widened and she shook her head violently.

"Donna, don't be silly. Steven's my friend, of course he is, but he's also…" she paused, remembering Hyde's words when they were in the car during the concert. "He's my brother's best friend. All I am to him is his best friend's little sister." Donna stared at the brunette and shrugged letting the subject slide, at least for now. She'd get it out of the short girl later.

The phone rang causing both girls to jump up in the air. Jackie rolled her eyes and walked towards it. She picked it up, placed it to her ear and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Jacks." Steven, she thought. Where was he? Where were they all?

"Steven?" Donna's head shot up in the air, Jackie and Hyde, on the phone, right after she and Jackie had a short conversation about the two of them.

"Yeah. Hey uh, we all kinda need a favor," he spoke with awkwardness.

"We?" she questioned. She almost saw him nod in her mind. Donna looked at Jackie hoping she would tell her something.

"Yeah, we, me, Kelso, Eric, Fez. We need you to pick us up." That was why he was speaking so awkwardly. He was speaking on the phone with his best friend's sister, the girl he liked and made out with, while he was in the room with said best friend.

"Are you gonna tell me where you are?" She was getting impatient at this point; she never was much for patience.

"Prison." Oh my God. They were in prison.

"Pris–"

"Don't finish that!" Hyde interrupted her. "For all you know Red or your mom could be in the room and you didn't even notice." She rolled her eyes at his eyes.

"My mom's at Donna's and my dad's staring at the now nonexistent scratch on the Cruiser, you're all in the clear."

"Jacks, I need you to come with the Cruiser, or really any car I don't care, just a car and cash to bail us out," he told her. Jackie sighed in the phone.

"How much money?"

"None really, just enough for one, so like fifty bucks. We just gotta explain everything that happened."

"And what exactly happened, Steven?" Jackie asked him.

"Kelso got keys to his cousin's car. He asked for it, we're accused of stealing it, Jacks. But I swear we didn't. By the time you get here we should have it all cleared up we'd just need a ride cause apparently they don't just set you free when there's four of you…idiots." She laughed, she loved hearing his voice.

"I'll get there as soon as I can," she told him.

"Thanks."

"I'll see you later, Steven."

"Bye Jackie," he spoke softly. She hung up and smiled at Donna.

"What happened?" Donna questioned. Jackie shook her head and signaled Donna to follow her. Jackie opened the slide door to get to the Cruiser. Her father was still staring at it. She had seen it herself, it was nonexistent, gone. The scratch that had been there hours ago was not visible. But her father still saw it.

"Dad, can I have the keys to the Cruiser?" she asked her father. Red looked at her in surprise, she had never been one to drive, at first she had loved it but after a while she had gotten rather bored of it.

"Why do you need the car?" Red raised an eyebrow at her.

"Me and Donna didn't want to walk to the Hub…You don't know how unsafe it could be," she lied to her father. God, she hated that. It made her guilty for days, the way he would just believe and smile. The way he gave her the keys without another word.

Jackie got in the car with Donna in the passenger seat. She started the car, waved her father goodbye, and then she was out of the driveway.

"So where are we going?" Donna requested to know.

"Prison."

* * *

Hyde hung up the phone and looked at his friends in their chairs. Prison, that's where they were. For a crime they didn't even commit, now that was pathetic.

"She's coming," he told them. The group nodded at him.

"How come we couldn't call Pam? Her dad's a lawyer," Kelso whined.

"Yeah, why did we call Jackie? For all we know my mom or dad could've picked up the phone," Eric spoke.

"If your parents picked up the phone I could've told them to give the phone to Jackie," Hyde pointed out.

"Yeah, you could've. But we could've also called Donna. But we didn't. We called Jackie, my sister," Eric's glare became increasingly noticeable.

"Forman, do you have a problem with me?" Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Well yeah!"

"You gonna tell me what is it?" Hyde raised an eyebrow at his closest friend.

"Yeah, Hyde, I am! It's you and my _sister_. That's what's bothering me."

"There's nothing going on with me and Jackie, Forman," Hyde denied.

"Sure….That's why you two are always looking at each other, and smiling. Hyde, she's my sister! How could you do this to me?" Eric yelled.

"Wait, Hyde's with Jackie? Woah, Hyde you dogged me!" Kelso pouted.

"Jackie's not your girlfriend, moron. I didn't dog anyone. And Forman, you got no proof about me and Jackie," Hyde defended himself.

"Yeah, sure. Mr. 'Hey Jacks'. 'Jacks'. You call my sister Jacks. She doesn't let anyone call her Jacks but she lets you," Eric stated the truth.

"I'm confused," Fez spoke out. The group ignored him.

"Forman, there's nothing going on," Hyde lied. He wasn't ready to tell everybody, he wasn't even sure if Jackie was okay with it. The door opened and a police officer came out.

"Well it turns out the person you borrowed it from forgot you did and reported it stolen. You're all free to go," he told them all. The group jumped out and ran out. "We just need someone to come get you." And soon enough there was Jackie and Donna. After five minutes of explaining they were all in the car.

* * *

"Alright, this is what happens. I drop you all off except Donna, five house from my house. You all walk normally to the basement. I'm not getting caught in a lie," Jackie told them as they were inching closer to the house. She pulled the car into park and the boys filed out each without a word. Eric continued to glare at his friend. Hyde glanced at his friend and frowned, he was angry alright, and Hyde was even denying it but he didn't believe him.

"Forman, it wasn't supposed to happen it just did," he whispered to his friend as they walked behind Mr. Foreign and Mr. Stupid.

"Well it did and you let it," Eric retorted.

"Forman, you… you just don't get it."

"How don't I get it?" Eric asked angrily. Hyde had never really seen his friend angry. Eric was a rather calm-like person, unless you did something to his dolls –or as he called them action figures. And now it seemed Eric was playing protective brother.

"Forman," he paused, taking off his sunglasses, "Jackie's not like other girls. She's different. And not in a bad way. You know when you talk to Donna and she always makes whatever's going on better?" Eric nodded still angry. "Jackie does that to me, man. She gets all the crap I go through, she deals with all the crap I do. Man, she's the first girl that actually means something to me." Eric looked at his friend.

"She's still my sister," Eric murmured.

Hyde nodded, "That's why it took me two weeks to admit it, just to myself that I liked her after the first time we kissed."

Eric shook his head, imitating his friend's zen, "Whatever." He'd deal with Hyde and Jackie later, right now they were in front of the house and it was past 11. He was going to sleep.

* * *

**Alright, so again sorry it took longer than usual to come out. I've been busy with school and all. But REVIEW please! **

**~BlueZeppelin**


	10. Chapter 10 Gang Finds Out

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own "That '70s Show".**

**Well this is chapter 10! And must I say I was really excited that I had received 11 reviews for chapter 9! :D I love you guys! And I've reached over 5000 thousands hits! Wow! **

**Continue Reviewing!**

**This chapter isn't really based on an episode.**

* * *

Hyde watched as his friend walked up the stairs to the kitchen. He knew his friend wasn't in the mood to talk and would go up another set of stairs to his room. He glanced at Kelso and Fez who were grinning excitingly. He had forgotten they were even there. They probably didn't even hear a word he said to Eric.

"Are you two going stand there looking stupid or are you going home?" Hyde asked with annoyance. He sighed and sat down himself.

His friend ignored him, "Man, prison is so cool!" Kelso exclaimed.

"I feel like the word that Hyde always says," Fez jumped up and down.

"The word's badass," Hyde told the foreigner with an eye roll.

"Yes!" Fez's smile widened.

"Why don't you two, I don't know, get out?" His frustration grew with each word the idiots spoke.

"But Hyde, how come you can stay but we have to go? You don't live here," Kelso stated. Hyde shook his head and put his head in his hands in frustration towards the two morons and the friend upstairs.

Hyde looked up at Kelso with an idea. "Hey Kelso, did you know girls like it when you just get out of prison? It makes them think you have a bad side." Kelso's eyes widened and he jumped up and down with excitement once more. He ran out the door excitingly much like a cheerleader would do. Hyde glanced at Fez. "Don't you have a curfew?" Fez looked at his friend confusingly. What was a curfew? "You know, a time you gotta be home by."

"Oh no! Now my host parents will read me the big book again!" he yelled out.

"You mean The Bible?" Hyde asked with a raised eyebrow. Fez looked at him once more, confusingly like before, and decided to nod in fake agreement. He ran out the door, just like Kelso. Hyde sighed and put his hand to his forehead. Where was Jackie? As soon as the thought came to his head Jackie opened the door and bounced in. He didn't need to look up to know it was her.

"Hey," she smiled.

He remained in the same position and spoke quietly, "Hey." Her eyes examined his position carefully. She stood by the door trying to get a good look of his face, but no. She knew it would be full of frustration with the way he looked.

"Donna went home." Hyde didn't say a single word."Something wrong?" She went to sit down on the couch in the seat closest to his chair. Hyde looked up at her but said nothing. "Come on, if you don't tell me I'll just find out later. Something happen in prison?" She was curious, she had to admit.

"Jacks, your brother knows," he informed her.

"What do you mean he knows? What does he know?" She had known exactly what he meant but nonetheless she had to get an exact answer. She faked confusion.

"He figured it," Hyde ignored her. "I don't really know how. But Jacks he knows what's going on." She didn't get what the big deal was. So Eric knew, so what? So Eric probably had a panic attack; that was bound to happen. She was ready for them all to know.

Jackie raised an eyebrow at him and found it a good time to ask the question she's been dying to know the answer to for weeks, "And what exactly is going on, Steven?" She was good he had to admit; changing topics from Eric to them.

He took off his sunglasses and stared her right in the eye. The way he would look at her, it was like she was the only person in the world, the only one he could ever care for. "You know what's going on." She did but she wanted to hear him say it.

She smirked, "You'll have to explain it to me."

"You're my… my…" he trailed off unsure of what to say.

She leaned in closer, "I'm your what, Steven?" He had never called her his girlfriend; it had made herself confused on whether or not to refer to him as her boyfriend in her mind. Yes, he admitted he liked her but he had never claimed to be in a relationship with her. And she just had to know.

"Doll, you know what you are," he stalled. God, she loved it when he called her doll.

"I don't believe I do because I don't what we are. Mutual crushes? Just say it Steven, that's all I want," she whispered.

He stuttered, now that was a first, "Y-You're my… girlfriend. My chick." It has been so quiet it was heard to be sure that was what he had said. She smiled at him and sat on his lap. "Mine," he said more confidently. She giggled and pecked him on the lips. She gave a big smile that had made him smile in response. He loved it when she would smile like that; he knew he was the only one that got it.

"Now was that so hard?" she asked.

"There's no way in hell I'm saying it again." She grinned at his words.

"Sure let's go with that." She kissed his lips softly once more and he grinned at her. She pulled and went back to the couch. "Now, about Eric."

"Oh come one Jackie! You can't do that," Hyde complained.

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"Change topics from Forman to getting me to call you mine then kissing me and then going back to Forman," he told her.

She ignored him, "Steven, what are we going to do?"

He shrugged, "Jacks, he was mad. And I've know your brother a long time he gets mad easy but it's a stupid mad not like the kind of mad he was."

She propped an eyebrow, "I didn't know he had different types of mad."

"Me neither," he admitted.

She stared at him for a few seconds before responding, "Steven…. We've been somewhat together for over three months, if you haven't realized."

"I've realized." She smiled at him.

She spoke quiet nervously, obviously unsure of her next words, "I think we're at the point where we should at least tell our friends. They're gonna be angry for waiting three months. But if we don't, Eric will." He sighed and agreed with her. To be honest he had enjoyed hiding their secret relationship; it gave sexy a new meaning. The way it was just between the two of them and no one else knowing had turned him on just at the thought. He pulled her down to kiss her. And she kissed him back, feeling his soft lips. She pulled back and glanced at the clock.

"Steven, I should go to sleep, my parents probably think I'm already in bed," she told him before getting up leave. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Night Jacks," he whispered in her ear, sending chills up her spine. He walked out the door, leaving her blushing.

* * *

The next morning Jackie awaited her brother. Her father was out in the garage, working on the Toyota. Kitty was making breakfast for her daughter as she sang an upbeat, happy tune.

Jackie glanced at her mother as she put pancakes on her plate and muttered a quiet "Thank you". Kitty looked at her daughter; Jackie had often started the conversation in the morning and if she didn't she would be adding comments when Red yelled at Eric.

"Jackie, is there something wrong?" Kitty asked her daughter with a worried look.

She reassured her mother, "Nothing, mom," Jackie paused, "I'm fine really."

"Well you're tapping your foot and it's getting on my nerves," her mother let out a laugh. Jackie glanced at her foot, when did she start tapping? "But honey, if you have any problems you know you can come to me." Jackie nodded.

"Mom, what do you think about Steven?" Jackie asked her mother nervously after staring at her for a few seconds.

Kitty looked up from the bacon she was making and smiled at her daughter. "Well he's a fine boy… why do you like him?" her mother let out a giggle, "Oh! You do! Let me tell you something, he's a sweet boy, although he doesn't like to admit it." She continued to speak highly of Hyde, definitely happy for her daughter. She had always liked Steven; he was the most respectful towards her out of her son's friends.

"Mom –" Jackie started but was cut off by her mother's excited voice.

"You know, you two would make just the cutest pair! Oh, are you going to give me grandchildren?" Kitty jumped up and clapped.

"Mom, I'm sixteen," Jackie exclaimed.

"Oh so what? I know you two would last!" Jackie shook her head in amusement.

And for a while her mother continued like this. It was eight and her brother wasn't guaranteed to get up until at least ten or eleven. But then again they came home after eleven. And so she spent the entire morning with her mother. It had been a while since she had been alone with her mother. Jackie and Kitty shared laughs and made lunch together. Kitty Forman made sure her daughter could cook.

At 12:30 exactly, Eric winced at his mother's signature laugh; he entered through the door to the kitchen and frowned at the sight of his sister. He knew he shouldn't be annoyed with her though, she's young she doesn't know what's going on, right?

"Hey mom, _little_ sister," he greeted, sitting down at the kitchen table. He emphasized the word 'little', making sure his sister knew that he _knew _about her and Hyde. His mother put a sandwich in front of him, lunch.

"Oh Eric I have the best news! Just guess who Jackie likes –" Kitty was interrupted by her daughter.

"It doesn't matter mom," Jackie said quickly. She really didn't want to discuss this with brother while her mother was in the room.

"Oh you mean she likes her _boyfriend_," Eric smirked, obviously happy with himself. Finally, he knew something everyone didn't. Yeah, he was ahead of the program.

"Boyfriend? Oh! Steven's your boyfriend?" Kitty shouted out with glee. Jackie put her head in her hands.

"Mom, how could you be happy about this? Jackie's little –"

"Eric I'm a year younger than you, that's not a lot."

Eric ignored his sister's words, "And Hyde's my best friend! Best friends don't date best friends' siblings, it's a rule."

Kitty's face scrunched up in confusion, "Then why are you allowed to date Donna?" Jackie raised an eyebrow, she was right, so maybe Donna wasn't

Eric's faced fell and he whined, "But mom."

"Oh Eric, can't you tell he likes her by the way he looks at her?" Kitty asked her son. Eric looked at her confusingly. "Sweetie, Steven likes Jackie. So she's your sister. That doesn't mean anything! You should be happy, Steven's a good boy, and don't you want your sister to be happy?" Eric sat repeating Kitty's words over and over in his mind 'don't you want your sister to be happy?' It was true he did want Jackie to be happy, but Hyde was his friend. Couldn't he stick to dating sluts that meant nothing to him and her to idiots she dumps a week later?

Jackie stared at her brother, watching his expression change from annoyance to confusion.

"But…" he began.

"No buts. Steven's good for Jackie, they've been friends for a long time just like you and Donna have." Kitty soon ran to the phone and began dialing.

"Mom, who are you calling?" Jackie asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Everyone! My little baby's got a boyfriend!" Kitty shouted with excitement, jumping up and down. Eric stared at his little sister, was she even his little sister anymore? She was sixteen, she had boyfriends before but he knew they didn't mean much to her.

"Jackie," Eric acknowledged her. Jackie looked back to her brother.

"Eric." He wanted to know her side. Why she wanted to be with Hyde, he had Hyde say it last night. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he liked what he heard. It was better than anything else he would ever hear from any other guy.

He hesitated to ask such a direct question,"Jackie, why are _you_ with Hyde?"

Jackie closed her eyes to think of a way to put all her thoughts into an answer, "Eric, you know those people you depend on?" He nodded. "Those people you trust?" He nodded again. "Steven's the only person I can trust with all my secrets, the only one I can truly depend on when I need him. He listens to what I say, stupid or not. He understands me in a way I didn't know was humanly possible," she paused to think of a better way to simplify it all, "he makes me laugh, more than anyone; he makes me smile when I feel like crap. He's sweet when no one's around, you'd be surprised."

Eric stared carefully at his sister as she explained it all to him. The way her eyes would get a look in them made Eric know why she was with him.

"He makes me feel like I'm the only person in the room when he looks at me," she told him.

"You really like him, huh?" She stopped talking to smile. Eric nodded at his sister, he'd accept her answer.

* * *

Eric walked downstairs after finishing his breakfast. His mother was still talking to his sister with excitement. He wondered why she wasn't like that when she found out about him and Donna. He shook it off; everyone knew anyways that he and Donna would end up together. He looked to see Hyde alone, sitting in his chair.

"Hey Hyde," he greeted with less anger than the night before.

Hyde opened his mind to speak with less zen than usual, "Forman, look. I know you're pissed and all but –"

"I'm not pissed," Eric told him.

"Oh damn, what's past pissed? Red Forman furious?" Eric shook his head.

"No, man. It's whatever, so you're going out with my sister, that's great. You break her heart; I'll get my dad to kick your ass," Eric half-threatened.

"Forman, are you trying to threaten me? 'Cause man you're really bad at it," Hyde commented.

"I'm just telling you….if you want to date my sister….then I guess it could be OK. I mean that's if you don't hurt her, or kiss her in front of me 'cause man that's my sister," Eric told Hyde awkwardly.

Hyde grinned at his friend, "Thanks man." Eric nodded. He was doing the right thing, Hyde must obviously make his sister happy and his sister must make him happy. It would work out in the end because Hyde isn't happy often, he doesn't even call it happy just 'less pissed off'. And maybe Hyde's less pissed off when Jackie's with him, he'd find out later. He got up to leave, he had to tell Donna. She'd freak.

Jackie walked down to see Steven alone; she had sworn Eric had come down half an hour ago. She went to go sit on his lap and smiled at him. "Hey," she whispered in his ear.

"Hey," he smirked and set his hand on her thigh comfortably.

"Didn't Eric just come down here?" she questioned.

"Yeah, he left a few minutes ago," he replied. "Guess what he did."

She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

He grinned at her, "He tried to threaten me," she let out a laugh, "then said everything was fine."

"That's good," she smiled. He nodded. "You know we're all alone." He was on top of her on the couch in less than a second. His lips tasted her cherry lip gloss and soon his tongue was reaching new ground in her mouth. Her hand went to his hair and played with his curls as he began to kiss her neck.

"Oooh kinky," Fez commented as he walked through the door as Kelso followed closely behind

"Oh God!" Kelso shouted. The two jumped into the air and landed on their feet on the ground. "Man, you said nothing was going on between you and Jackie yesterday! You so dogged me! She was supposed to be mine!" Jackie made a sound of disgust at Kelso's words.

"Kelso, I didn't dog you. We went over this yesterday, she's not yours, she never was and never will be –" Hyde told his friend.

"You don't know that!"

"No, I do. Kelso, Jackie's with me, get over it," Hyde informed his friend. Jackie smirked at Hyde. He rolled his eyes at her and put his arm around her.

"But…man! Red's gonna freak. Eric's gonna have a panic attack!" Kelso paused, "Call me over when it happens will ya?" Hyde shook his head.

"Forman already knows." At the mention of his name Eric and Donna came through the door.

"Oh thank God!" Kelso shouted. He pointed his finger at Jackie and Hyde, "Those two were making out on the couch." Eric made a look of disgust.

"Don't soil the couch," Eric complained.

"So it's true!" Donna yelled, glaring at Jackie but it soon turned into a frown. "Jackie, you told me nothing was going on."

Jackie shrugged," I lied."

"Can someone explain to Fez what is happening?" Fez shouted over everyone else.

Hyde sighed and watched as everyone, including Jackie, stared at him, "Look, me and Jackie are a thing. Got it?" They all opened their mouths to speak but Hyde repeated himself, "Got it?" They nodded obediently. Eric stared at his friends as they went to sit down. Donna calmed down and seemed just fine, Fez grinned at the two, probably thinking about watching the two of them. While Kelso just looked annoyed, not angry but annoyed he couldn't be with Jackie. But soon as the moments passed his face morphed into neutrality.

"Wait, just a second," Eric started. "How are you alright with this? It's Jackie and Hyde!" Yes Eric was over it, but it took an entire conversation with his mother, his sister, and a lot of thinking to get over it. But Donna, Fez, and Kelso shrugged it off after only a few seconds.

"That's why we're okay with it Eric. It's Jackie and Hyde, they've always been friends," Donna explained as Jackie and Hyde listened curiously.

Fez nodded and spoke with his thick accent, "They are like you and Donna."

"Yeah, I kinda figured they'd shack up eventually. I just wanted to get on the Jackie ride before he stole it," Kelso said. Hyde looked at Kelso in disgust, hitting him in the arm. "Ow! Hyde!"

"She's not some slut, Kelso," Hyde yelled in annoyance. Eric raised an eyebrow at Hyde and smiled.

"You know my dad's not gonna be happy," Eric informed Hyde. Hyde shrugged; he'd figure it out later.

* * *

**I think from now on I'm going to respond to reviews, I was going to that before but I guess I forgot…**

**TheElegantFaerie**** –Aww Thank you! By the way, I absolutely love your screen name (or whatever they call it) ;)**

**Rosepainter123**** – I think I'm going to make it until it's the '80s because you know, it's called That '70s Show and that how's the show did it. Or maybe I'll end it earlier but if I did it would a while after everyone found out. I'm still thinking about it.**

**Mchammer****- aww Thanks :D By the way, when you wrote siriusly did you mean it to be a Harry Potter reference (I LOVE Harry Potter)? Or am I just weird for thinking that? ;)**

**Deazzz102 ****–Really? Thank you! :D**

**Cecrecy****- I thought the same, I was just worried it would be a little too OOC!**

**0netflixme0**** – Thank you! :D**

**Tayaboo72**** – Totally agree about season 8 going to hell! Thank you!**

**Anon****- well now I want to match your two words with my own two words ;) Thank You! **

**Lydia****- Yeah I've noticed you've reviewed before, I love reading your reviews :D so thank you for continuing to write them!**

**MD4evaOLTL**** - Thanks! I agree with the Eric being a jerk but Jackie is his sister and he has had numerous dillhole moments so might as well make it one of them so… yeah :D**

**BlueRush202****- Thanks! :D**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! It really does help.**

**One Question - Based on the chapters I've written what age would you guess I was? Answer honestly**

**Next chapter –Red finds out.**

**~BlueZeppelin**


	11. Chapter 11 Red Finds Out

**Disclaimer: ****No, no I don't own this show. If only.**

**Alright so this is chapter 11! :) Sorry it took so long, I was planning on writing it Friday but I didn't have the time I had quizzes and test all week. Then I was going to write it Saturday (I did have of the first scene but then ended up completely redoing it) but I had started to feel sick but I'm mostly all better. On Sunday, I wrote 90 percent of it but then had to go to a family friend's house because it was Mother's Day. Thank you for all your reviews! :) Keep Reviewing!**

* * *

Hyde kept his arm around Jackie, glancing at her every few moments. The gang didn't say anything; it had been just moments from the gang's panic attack and relaxation that followed seconds after.

Jackie raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" she asked. He shook his head and said nothing before turning his attention to the TV. She rolled her eyes at him and snuggled into his body. His grip on her tightened with comfort. She smiled at him and pecked him on the lips. He grinned at her. Jackie giggled and Hyde went to go sit on his chair as he noticed some of the group becoming uncomfortable on the ground. He picked up Jackie and set her down on his lap.

Eric glanced at them uneasy, _Trust_, he told himself. It was better than seeing Jackie and Kelso or Jackie and Fez. _Trust_. He looked at Donna and smiled. She noticed him immediately and kissed him on the lips.

"EW!" Kelso exclaimed.

Donna almost jumped and spoke with mild embarrassment, "Shut up, Kelso." She and Eric had been together for less than three months, although everyone had known it. She wasn't sure how long Jackie and Hyde had been together, but chances were she and Eric had probably been together longer.

"Kelso, I think if Jackie and Hyde can kiss in the basement without you yelling I think you can manage to do the same for me and Donna," Eric said with annoyance.

"The difference is that Steven and I are attractive," Jackie smirked. Hyde grinned at Jackie's words, there was always a sparkle in her eyes when she insulted people, as if she was proud of herself and at this moment he was proud of her.

"Burn!" Kelso shouted with excitement.

"We are too!" Eric defended with the only words he knew how to. Jackie shrugged as if she had said 'I don't know if that's right, big brother'.

Hyde says it for her, shrugged just like she had, "I don't how man. Me and Jackie, now we're hot." Fez and Jackie nodded in agreement, although no one had noticed Fez's perverted smile.

"You should be lucky to see us kiss," Jackie smiled. Hyde chuckled at her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Oh I am," Fez grinned creepily, receiving a weird look from the group.

"I don't care. Me and Donna are the better couple!" Donna rolled her eyes at Eric, was he being serious? He was happy for his sister, yes, but there was no way Hyde and Jackie were a better couple than him and Donna.

"Really?" Jackie raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Uh…" Eric paused to think, this should have been easier. He thought for several seconds thinking of a good argument. "Well," He gave a proud grin, "we've been together longer." It was evident he was proud of himself. Donna rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, now this was getting immature.

"Me and Jackie have been doing what we're doing for a good three and a half months," Hyde smirked. Jackie looked at his smirk, _oh God he looks hot._ The gang's eyes widened at Jackie and Hyde. Three and a half months? It had taken that long for them to admit it?

"Three and a half months! You took that long to admit it?" Donna shouted. The couple shrugged.

"I didn't want to see Eric have a panic attack and start stuttering, I didn't want Fez to start trying to watch us make out, and I didn't want Kelso to yell at Steven and start calling me 'his'," Jackie explained.

"Well you are is mine," Kelso argued with a pout earning a punch from Hyde.

"I would not have a panic attack!" Eric attempted to defend him self once more.

"Ah, this is very true," Fez grinned creepily.

"Me and Donna have been in love since we were five!" Eric countered after realizing Jackie and Hyde had won the good-looking part and would win the longer-relationship part. Donna tried to cover her face in embarrassment.

"Me and Steven have been friends since I was three and he was four," Jackie told him with a smile.

"Yeah, but you weren't in love!"

"I don't know, I always thought he was cute," Jackie said.

Hyde frowned. "I am _not_ cute. But you gotta admit, Jackie was a hot three-year-old." The group raised their eyes at the curly-haired man.

"Awww. Steven, you thought I was pretty!" Jackie blushed and gave him another kiss on the lips. Hyde smiled through the kiss and deepened it. Eric tried not to gag.

"Yeah, well me and Donna were in love so we won that part," Eric announced as the group rolled their eyes.

"Now, that's nine out of ten for Jackie and Hyde, they got like 75 percent," Kelso informed the group. Donna rolled his eyes at Kelso's math.

"Wait, no it's two out of three!" Eric stated, if he was losing he was losing the best way he could. Not by a landslide.

"I counted them for being hot a lot; being hot should counts a million times!" Kelso shouted with a happy grin planted on his face. Yeah, this was nice, arguing with friends over something pointless.

Jackie pulled away from Hyde and beamed. "Being pretty counts for everything." Hyde chuckled and pulled her lips back to his.

"Hey! Stop with the kissy kissy, the basement's sacred," Eric declared. They pulled away from each other and rolled their eyes.

"I'm still waiting for Red to find out. Man, it's gonna be awesome," Kelso cheered, "best ass kicking ever, here I come!" Jackie rolled her eyes while Hyde had gotten a nervous look; he covered it up with Zen within seconds. Although Jackie had noticed immediately and gave him a reassuring smile. Red wouldn't be that tough on him, he wasn't on her previous boyfriends, not that she had noticed. But then again, he knew they didn't last that long.

"Hyde, if I were you, I'd tell my dad before my mom tells him," Eric told his long-time best friend. He then spoke to the entire gang, "Man, this morning, my mom was like really happy. And it was all 'cause Jackie and Hyde are together. She wasn't that happy when me and Donna got together." The redhead gave her boyfriend a helpful smile.

Kelso shook his head, "That's cause everyone knew you two would get together, it was like, really obvious."

Donna shook her head, "And you know Eric, with Jackie and Hyde we had been hoping they would get together but we weren't sure…a lot like how we weren't sure about me and Eric!"

Hyde shook his head, "Nah man, it was obvious." Jackie, Fez, and Kelso all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hyde walked up the stairs, slowly, hoping all the time it took would be enough for him to think of what to say. But it didn't, he had no clue what to tell Red. But would Red really be angry? Red could be a bit overprotective of his daughter, but he knew that Red had always liked him, at least more than his own son. It wasn't hard to have Red like him better than Eric and to be better liked than Kelso and Fez was a piece of cake.

He got himself to the kitchen and looked out the door, there was Red working on the Toyota. Everyone else was in the basement, he had told him he was going on a beer run but he knew that Jackie had figured out the truth.

Hyde sighed and walked out to join Red.

Red raised an eyebrow at him, "Hello Steven."

"Hey Red," he said without emotion. Zen. Red stared at the curly-haired teenager, was he just gonna stand there? Or was he going to help?

"What? Are you gonna help me with the Toyota or not?" Red questioned. He hadn't expected for one of Eric's friend to help him

"No I'm good," Hyde stated.

Red rolled his eyes. "So what? You gonna watch me work on my car? Dumbass."

Hyde shook his head, "No Red, I just…I just wanted to talk to you about something." Maybe he should've waiting for Kitty to tell Red, it would've been easier to just explain it all then tell it.

Red raised his eyebrow once more and went to get a beer. He glanced at Hyde. "You want a drink?" Red asked.

Hyde's eyes widened. "You're gonna give me a beer?" This was unexpected, Red Forman was not one to give beer to the under aged, or to really anyone.

Red rolled his eyes, "No you dumbass, I was asking about soda."

"Oh, right…Yeah, sure." Red went and pulled out a soda and threw it to Hyde who had caught it easily.

"At least you can catch," Red stated. Hyde relaxed at Red's words. "So, dumbass, what did you want to talk about?" The two of them went to the Toyota, leaning back on it casually.

Hyde sighed. "Red… I wanted to talk about…Jackie."

"Is something going on with her? Is she alright?" Red asked quickly. His eyes widened and he practically jumped at the mention of his daughter.

Hyde shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. She's fine." Red nodded calmly.

"Oh! Red I have the best news!" Kitty Forman shouted to her husband. She came outside to see Red. She had just finished the laundry and had realized she hadn't told Red! She told everyone, every relative, every family friend, but she had didn't tell Red! He should have been the first to tell. After all, he was outside it just a few steps. Hyde's eyes widened and he shook his head at her.

"Mrs. Forman, no!" No, at this moment he would have to be the one to tell Red, not Kitty. "Mrs. Forman, I'm telling him now."

Kitty frowned. "You're talking like it's a bad thing." Why was Steven acting like this? She always thought Steven had liked Jackie. She could remember Steven and Jackie chasing each other outside playing Tag. Did Steven not like Jackie? No, no. He did. Or as the kid's today said he had a 'thing' for her, yeah Kitty Forman was hip with the lingo.

Hyde shook his head at her and turned to Red. "Look, I don't know how to say this. But just… don't get mad or anything. Actually, I know you'll get mad, don't get _too_ mad." Red raised an eyebrow. He had been watching his wife speak to Steven. What the hell were they talking about? What could be going with his daughter that would be good to Kitty but considered hard to tell him by Steven? Oh God. Red knew now.

"My God. You're dating my daughter, aren't you?" Red questioned. Hyde closed his eyes and nodded. Where was his Zen? But he had his sunglasses; no one would be able to see emotions in his eyes, anyways.

"Isn't it great, Red? Our little Jackie is with our little Steven!" Kitty made her signature laugh and jumped up and clapped.

"Great? Kitty –"

Kitty noticed Red's angry look, Oh dear Lord. "Now, Red. I have to go and start dinner. You two have fun out here!" Red stared at his wife as she ran going to the stairs that led to the basement rather than the kitchen.

He turned to the teenager. "You dumbass! Why the hell would you be dating _my _daughter. _MY_ daughter! What is wrong with you?"

Hyde winced, "Red, I can explain –"

"Explain? You're dating my daughter, my little girl. _Innocent_ Jackie. She's a little kid!"

"Red-"

"No, I'm speaking, dumbass. I should kick your ass. My foot is gonna go up your ass so far Jackie won't even want to look at you. What makes you think –"

"Red," Hyde interrupted him. Red gave him a look. "Mr. Forman, I know you're pissed and all. But you gotta let me explain this all."

"Why should I let you explain yourself?" Red asked.

Hyde winced again. "Red, Jackie's not a little girl, she's sixteen."

"That's young, you dumbass. Your Eric's friend not Jackie's," Red stated firmly.

Hyde sighed and looked at Red. "Red, you don't get it, man. I…I really like Jackie…" He paused, unsure of how to explain himself and Jackie, "She's not like other girls."

"Of course she isn't like other girls! She's got a bright mind and a good head on her shoulders." Hyde shook his head and opened his mouth once more, but Red beat him to it. "And what makes you think you deserve my daughter?"

Hyde stopped in his tracks. "Red, I think it's a little obvious I don't deserve Jackie. I'm not really sure why she evens likes me… but she does," he paused to think his words over, "at least I think she does. I never said I deserved her but as long as she wants me I'm gonna be there. As long as I can fix whatever stupid mistake I made, I'll be there."

Red's face softened at Hyde's words as he spoke about Jackie. Red opened his mouth to speak, "And when she doesn't want you anymore?"

"I'll leave her alone, I swear." And Red knew he was speaking the truth just by the way he stood there stiff as a board.

"And if you make her cry?" Red observed the man closely, this was the first time he had really threatened a boy for one of his daughters. Jackie's previous boyfriends ran as soon as Red set his glare and Laurie never had a boyfriend. She was innocent, or at least Red told himself.

"Red, if I made her cry I think it'd be obvious you'd kick my ass," Hyde told him. Red nodded in agreement, he wasn't going to let a dumbass get his daughter down. He hadn't seen Jackie cry since she was a little girl that had scraped her knee.

Red sighed and sat down on the Toyota. He turned to look at Hyde after another sip of his beer."Steven, do you know how hard it is to have a daughter?"

"Red, if I knew I don't think you would let me date Jackie," Hyde stated.

Red shook his head and continued, "You think if you tell them that boys are bad they would listen and stay far away. But they can't because it's a cycle that's been going on long before I even kicked commie ass."

Hyde frowned and took off his sunglass. "Red…"

"You remember how they were when they were little, running away from boys claiming they had some kind of thing called 'cooties'. And you pray to God it'll stay that way, but it won't." Red took a long sip of his beer while Hyde stared at the older man. "And you try to protect them from everything, thinking they'll stay with you if you protect them."

"I won't hurt her, you know. I think she got more power to hurt me than I got to hurt her. I'll protect her too," Hyde promised.

"I know you will, Steven. That's what scares me. My little girl doesn't need me anymore."

* * *

"Jackie! Jackie! Jackie!" Her mother spoke to her excitingly as she came through the basement's door.

"Mom?" Jackie asked. "Why are you going through the door, what happened to the stairs?" The group, all except Hyde who wasn't there, stared at the short mother.

"Your father and Steven are talking!" Kitty gave her signature laugh. "Maybe he's welcoming him to our family!"

"Mom, I don't think Dad would be happy that Jackie's dating Hyde," Eric told his mother.

Kitty frowned at her skinny son. "Well, why not?"

"Mom…Dad wouldn't be happy with Jackie dating anyone, he probably wants her to become a nun or something," Eric stated.

"Well if she were a nun, how would I get my grandchildren?" Kitty asked with annoyance.

"So wait, Red and Hyde are upstairs…man, I wanna see Hyde get his ass kicked!" Kelso yelled out.

Donna frowned at the moron. "Kelso, that's not a good thing…" she tried to put it into Kelso's words, "If Hyde gets his ass kicked we won't get any," she glanced at Kitty, "…oregano."

"Oregano? I got some upstairs if you want some," Kitty informed the redhead.

"No, no…it's fine, Mrs. Forman."

"Well, are we going to go upstairs or what, Jackie?" Kitty questioned her daughter.

Jackie raised her eyebrow, "Mom, I don't that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" Kitty was confused now, why didn't Jackie want to see her boyfriend and father getting along perfectly. And why did the kids think Red wouldn't be happy about Jackie having a boyfriend?

"Yeah, Jackie, Why not!" Kelso shouted. Jackie rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh you beautiful moron, Jackie wants Hyde to talk with Mr. Red alone," Fez told Kelso.

"But then we won't get to see Hyde get his ass kicked!"

Fez rolled his eyes, "That's the point." Kelso gave a pout.

"Oh…maybe they're done talking," Kitty said. Jackie shook her head and remained in Hyde's chair for a few minutes. For all she knew Steven hadn't even told Red yet.

"Just…wait a little, will you all?" Jackie said. They nodded, knowing not to push the subject with the brunette. Kitty made her way and sat nearest to her daughter and gave her a reassuring smile.

After several minutes, Jackie stood up. The group gave their full attention to her. "What?" They stared at her. "I'm just going upstairs to get a drink, that's all," she lied. Everyone saw right through her, nevertheless, they let her leave without a word. Unless one counted Kitty's cheers.

* * *

She opened the door to the driveway. They weren't talking, not a single word had been uttered in the past thirty seconds as far as she could tell. They sat on the Toyota, Steven with a soda, and Red with a beer.

She gave a smile and went to her father. "Hi dad." Red glanced at her, gave her a weak smile (the only time she had ever seen him give such a smile) and left. Jackie stared after him confusingly, and then went to Steven. She sat down on the Toyota and looked at him curiously.

"Hey," he spoke.

She grinned, "Hey." He put his arm around her and pecked her on the lips. "You gonna tell me what just happened?"

He shook his head, "Doesn't matter, doll. Everything's just fine."

"So I guess we're a real couple now, huh?"

Hyde turned his head to stare the beautiful brunette into her blue and green eyes. "It seems you're stuck with me, doll." She giggled and he kissed her hard on the lips.

* * *

**Alright so that's chapter 11! I'll try not to take so long to update again. Please Review! And onto to the reviews of chapter 10! I realize that this would be a good way to end the story (I know I replied to a reviewer saying I was pretty sure it wouldn't end like this) but I'm not sure if it's the right time so comment and tell me whether to leave it like this and mark it completed or continue on with more chapters. :)!**

**Lil-ying-fa****- Thanks! :)**

**LoveNLearn-**** Aww! Why thank you! :) I don't think I've ever been someone's first review:)! I'll try not to leave you hanging as best as I can ;)**

**Airex****- Thanks! :)! **

**Mchammer****- I think everyone's Harry Potter obsessed, they just refuse to admit it ;) But thank you! :) reviewer 102- actually made me feel pretty bad because he was right, that's why this chapter (and the last) have been completely original.**

**Lady-of-the-sidhe****- Oh, I promise it will not include season 8, I don't even consider it a season, more of a half of the season, it just wasn't finished…and was really, really bad and OOC. **

**Anon****- Very close my friend, very close. ;) **

**MD4evaOLTL****- Thank you! :)**

**0netflixme0****- Thanks :)!**

**TheElegantFaerie****-I gotta say you were close onto your target by your assumption that Red would be angry than alright with it ;) Nice. Thank you!**

**Rosepainter123****- Everyone loves drama because it just keeps you on your feet ;) unless it's in real life, then it's just plain annoying. Thank you! :)**

_**Keep Reviewing!**_

**~BlueZeppelin**


	12. Chapter 12 Bye Edna

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own "That '70s Show".**

**Just hours after putting up the last chapter I remembered I had an idea that I had really wanted to write. Therefore, the story is going continue. I didn't want to write a sequel, I thought I could just continue this. So I will :). Sorry I've been taking so long to write chapters and update these days… But anyways, thank you for your reviews!**** I think I've set a number for reviews until I start writing the next chapter –6 to 8. :)**

**This chapter is based on the season one episode "Water Tower" and the beginning of the season one episode "Hyde Moves In" oh! And a season 5 episode but it's a character switch (and I don't mean by making it Pam Macy instead of Jackie) you'll understand when you read it.**

* * *

Jackie often walked to Hyde's house, when there was no one in the basement, when she couldn't get a ride to his house, when she wanted to feel his arms around her, his touch and warmth and his lips on hers. At the moment, it was to get away from her family. Laurie was back home once again and they had shared a room but to Jackie's disdain. She loved her sister but a room with her was too much.

But when Jackie went to Hyde's it wasn't common to find Edna leaving, she was either, there drunk and passed out, or gone, most likely at a bar to be back later.

"You don't need me anyways," she heard a woman's voice. It was scratchy and had some sort of screech to it. Edna.

"So you're just gonna leave?" an angry teenager's voice. Steven. "A lousy trucker? You're leaving me with nothing?" She could almost see Edna roll her eyes.

"Look, I'm tired of having to take care of your lazy, good-for-nothing ass," Edna told her son. The door swung open and Jackie felt herself run to a bush and hide behind it. "You're 17, take care of your god damm self. I wasted 17 years on you. God, you're just like Bud, a selfish loser." Edna walked towards the truck as Hyde followed angrily.

"I'm a good-for-nothing? I've been taking care of myself all my life. Y'know, I bet that's why Bud left!" Hyde bit the bullet, Edna would get angry he knew it. But he had the right to be the angry. "He was tired of dealing with _you_r lazy ass!" Hyde was furious, was his mother just leaving him like that? With no money? No food? Just up and leave for some cheap trucker?

Edna turned around with fury and slapped him, hard. "Watch your mouth!"

"I hope you burn in hell," Hyde yelled as Edna got in the truck. "Bitch!" He yelled as it moved farther and farther away from him. He stared at him, just hoping for a second it would come back. But no. His mother was gone and for the first time, for good. He should be relieved he wouldn't have to deal with her, but he isn't. He's mad, fuming, infuriated, she left him, her only child, for a trucker that'll dump her in a week. Bitch.

Jackie watches him, unsure of what to do. He'd be annoyed if she had gone to him now, he would know she had heard everything. She wanted five minutes; he sat on the ground and stared at the road. She felt her heart drop at the disappointment in his eyes. Then soon he got off the ground, kicked at the dirt and walked back into the house as if nothing at all had happened. He was acting Zen.

She bit her lip then gave a fake smile and knocked on the door. She stared at the cheap door; its paint was coming off. She glanced around at the grass, it was yellow, Jackie wasn't sure if the rest of the gang had ever really been to Hyde's house. But chances were they hadn't, they all always met up at the basement or the Hub.

He answered the door with his Zen and gave her a small smile when he had seen her face. Jackie returned the smile and hugged him tightly. When he asked her why, she told she wanted to feel his arms around him and his scent around her.

* * *

Donna and Jackie looked down onto Point Place; their feet were dangling and their laughs were contagious. On the water tower they were, with everyone else as well. The boys were using green paint…they were painting a pot leaf on the tower.

"Steven, make sure you know where you're putting your foot," Jackie called out.

Hyde rolled his eyes at her and glanced in her direction. "I'm fine, Jackie," he told her to ease her worries. She turned to look at him and shook her head at him. God, he was good at hiding feelings. He hadn't mentioned his mother and it had been two days. He was living alone and he was 17, he always at the Forman's and the Hub when someone else was buying. It made her sick to her stomach to know his mother left him.

"Jackie, there's a better chance of Eric falling off than Hyde," Donna informed her friend. Donna paused for a moment to think over her words. "Eric, watch where you're going!" she yelled with worry. Eric, like Hyde, told her not to worry and continued on with his painting.

"It's done!" Kelso shouted, jumping off the rails and close to Jackie and Donna. The other guys followed his lead, doing the same. They stared at the artwork. Jackie raised her eyebrows at it, it looked off.

"Gentlemen, we've finally done it, a pot leaf on the water tower!" Eric said with excitement. The group clapped their hands together and grinned stupidly.

"This is the proudest moment of my life," Fez told the group with glee. Jackie and Donna laughed at him with amusement.

"It doesn't look like a pot leaf," Hyde commented as he put his arm around Jackie's shoulders. It had been weeks since the group had found out and these days it felt like they were never alone. Jackie gave him a smile and kissed him softly on the lips.

"What!" Kelso said with annoyance while he stared at the pot leaf.

Hyde pulled away from Jackie and stared at it. "It looks like a hand giving the finger," he stated.

Jackie bit her lip and frowned. "Y'know, it does." The group shook their head at the two. "It's like…two in one. The finger and a pot leaf." Hyde chuckled and brought her closer to him. She snuggled into him happily, giving him another soft kiss on the lips.

"It doesn't have to look perfect, Hyde," Kelso said with his annoyed look. "It's art!"

Hyde smirked. "Get up and make it better."

"Fine!" Kelso yelled, getting up on the rails once more. Hyde pulled away from Jackie and walked toward his friend, someone had to tell him what to do.

"Make it wider, right up there," Hyde directed Kelso, pointing to the right of the pot leaf. "Yeah, out further though." Kelso listened to his friend's words without much thought, he did that often. He felt himself shake, the rail get unstable and then a boom of a sound come.

Michael Kelso had fallen off the water tower.

"Oh my God, Kelso!" the girls shouted. The guys' eyes widened and looked at their friend on the ground.

Hyde turned after everyone else. "Hey Kelso!"

"How's it look from down there?" Hyde questioned.

"Steven!" Jackie scolded. Jackie hit him on the chest with amusement and annoyance. He gave her a grin that made him seem unaffected by the troubles he had faced in the past two days. She shook her head and gave an amused smile.

"It looks like it's giving me the finger!" Kelso shouted out to his friend. Hyde looked at his friends with a look that clearly stated 'I told you so!'

* * *

Eric opened the door, turned on the lights, and walked inside. "Guys, we should take him to the hospital," Jackie told the group as they entered the Forman residence. She had to be the voice of reason.

"No Jackie, then my dad'll find out," Kelso told her. Kelso put his hand on the other one that was clearly in pain and let out a scream. The girls winced again and bit their lips.

"Kelso, do you not hear yourself?" Donna questioned. Kelso shook his head and said nothing as he sat down on the couch. Hyde shook his head at his friend's pain, sat down in Red's chair, and pulled Jackie onto his lap.

"OK, my mom's a nurse. I'm gonna go wake her up and maybe she could fix him," Eric told the group.

"Just don't wake up Red, he'll kill us all," Hyde informed his friend.

Eric rolled his eyes, "Jeez, you think?" He ran up the stairs quickly.

Jackie glanced at Kelso from Hyde's lap. "So what do ya think it is?" she asked with curiosity

"Probably just a sprain," Donna answered. "But I still think we should go to the hospital." Jackie nodded in agreement.

"He's fine," Hyde told them. If only you were, Jackie thought.

Fez shook his head. "Oh my good looking friend!" The group looked at him strangely but said nothing. "At least it wasn't his pretty face!"

"If it was head it wouldn't matter, there's nothing in there anyways," Hyde said with a smirk. Kelso nodded in agreement.

"Stop smirking like that," Jackie whispered in his ear. No matter how annoyed she secretly was, his smirks always got to her.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"You know why," she murmured.

"I like it when you say it," he whispered in her ear with a smirk causing goose bumps and chills to go up her spine. She kissed him on the lips and he smiled. He tasted her cherry lips, smelled her strawberry smelling, brown hair and smelled her vanilla perfume.

"You know other people are here to," Donna told them, breaking them away from each other.

Fez made a sound of frustration. "You whore! It was getting sexy!" Jackie looked at Fez uncomfortably and got up from Hyde, walking toward Donna.

"What about me? I'm here, in pain and you two are making out! Jackie should be making out with me! I'm the one in pain!" Kelso frowned deeply. Hyde rolled his eyes, got up and hit Kelso in the shoulder with his fist. "OW! Hyde!"

Eric came down the stairs and clapped his hands together. "OK, let's go." He got closer to his friends. "Everybody hop in the car and let's…go now." His uncomfortable look received a confused look from his younger sister.

"Where's your mom?" Kelso asked.

Eric pulled Kelso by his shirt. "SHUT UP, DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!"

* * *

"No, Dad, no. There is no way this could have been avoided," Kelso said, speaking into the phone while sitting on his hospital bed. He was on the edge in his hospital dress, which had caused the group to laugh, and was trying to explain something to his father. "Yes! Yeah! The cop kicked me after I tipped it over." He paused to listen to his father. "I'm not lying!" The group put their heads in their hands at his stupidity.

Hyde was lying on the hospital bed and Jackie was cuddled up to him with her eyes closed. Her head rested on his chest comfortably as she thought.

"Okay," Kelso said on the phone. "I love you too." He put the phone down, turned to the group and grinned. "He bought it!"

"Um, excuse me," Fez said to the nurse who had begun to walk out. "Yes, um. I would like my sponge bath now." The nurse stared at him then walked out without a word.

"I'm surprised Pam hasn't found out and come here," Donna spoke aloud.

"Me and Pam broke up," Kelso told the group. "Yeah, I'm a single man…so if you and Jackie wanted to come home with me… that'd be awesome!" Donna rolled her eyes and Hyde kicked Kelso with his leg from his position on the bed.

"I'm here!" Pam yelled, running inside the room.

"And I spoke too soon," Donna mumbled to herself.

"My poor baby!" Pam attacked him with kisses that Kelso happily returned. "I'm so sorry," was heard somewhere in there from Pam.

"Get a room," Donna yelled. Hyde opened his eyes to glance at the two and made a face of disgust.

Pam ignored her. "I'm gonna be here for you and nurse you back to health!"

"It hurts," Kelso lied with innocence.

Donna walked towards Eric and smiled at him. His face looked uncomfortable as he stared into space. "Eric, are you alright?"

"They were sleeping," Eric said quickly, turning to his girlfriend. She shot him a strange look but said nothing more.

"I'll be with you, right here holding your hand. I'm sorry I let out problems get in the way of our love," Pam apologized. Kelso nodded and pulled her to him for a kiss.

"Alright! Alright!" Eric started and opened the door. "I'm going, whoever needs a ride…" Hyde got up out of the bed and glanced at Jackie.

"Jackie, come on, time to go," he whispered softly.

She opened her eyes and let out a moan. "What time is it?"

"Just past midnight, doll," he answered. She opened her eyes and sat up. The group stared at her and noticed bags under her eyes. "Jackie, how much sleep did you get last night?"

"I don't know… Laurie had some guy over and they started to get frisky. I slept on the couch in the living room," she told him. He chuckled and picked her up in his arms. Her arms went to his neck and he carried her to the car behind Donna, Eric, and Fez.

"Who knew our little Hyde could be sweet?" Donna said with a smirk while looking at Eric. Eric shook his head and said nothing, obviously uncomfortable with what had happened. Although no one knew what had happened. Hyde glared at Donna.

"You didn't have to carry me, you know," Jackie mumbled. Hyde chuckled and grinned at her. "I'm not all that sleepy." She really wasn't, maybe just a bit tired but at the moment she was annoyed. Annoyed that Hyde hadn't mentioned anything.

"Absolutely nothing," Eric repeated to himself as they all got inside the car.

"Man, just start the car," Hyde told him with Jackie on his lap. She got off his lap and sat in between Hyde and Fez.

Jackie stared at Hyde and smiled. He was always sweet when it got to Jackie, any human-being could see that. She grabbed his hand and rested her tired self on his shoulder. God, she needed more sleep, thank God Laurie was sleeping at some other guy's house tonight.

Jackie stared at Hyde's ripped jeans, his old jacket. She thought of his constant hunger at her house. Her grip on his hand became tighter. He deserved better than what he received in life.

"Steven." Her voice was gentle and soft.

"Yeah?" He glanced at her.

She went to his ear, no one was to hear here and Fez was right there, she murmured, "Is your mom home?" His eyes widened and he stared at her. He should tell her, and the closest she would get to that happening is to question if Edna was home.

"What?" He couldn't have heard that correctly.

"Is your mom home?" she repeated herself.

"Of course she's home, Jacks." Act Zen. She rolled her eyes at his words, immediately waking up. How the hell did she know?

"Steven, don't lie to me." He said nothing. She moved closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Steven, stay over at my house." He shook his head and continued to say nothing. "It's Saturday tomorrow, or no, today's now Saturday." She knew why she was doing this and it all started at one root person: Edna.

"Look Jackie, I don't know what the hell you're talking about," he said quickly. He thanked God he had his sunglasses on.

Jackie frowned. "Steven, don't lie to me. I know she's not home." He shook his head.

"Jackie, stop."

"You can stay-"

"I'm fine."

Eric drove in the driveway and everyone piled out. Hyde went down to the basement immediately, Jackie followed him. They sat down on the couch and Jackie looked at him, he stared at the TV, it was off.

"Please don't lie to me, Steven," Jackie whispered. Hyde shook his head and said nothing; he stared at the back of Donna's head. Jackie reached for Hyde's hand but he didn't move, he let her hold his hand but made no movement. Jackie frowned. "Steven, please," she begged. Hyde sighed at her soft words and put his arm around her, drawing her closer to his body.

"Jacks, I really don't want to talk about it," he told her in her ear. She frowned deeper.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. It had been two days, maybe she should have waited longer, but 48 hours was enough in her mind.

"It's not that big of a deal and it looks like you already know."

"Why don't you stay with me?" He shook his head. "Stay for me." He took off his sunglasses and stared in her green and blue eyes. "Please, Laurie's going to be at some manwhore's house for the night." He sighed.

"Jackie, I don't need your help. I can take care of myself just fine."

Jackie crossed her arms. "Well maybe I don't like being alone in my room."

"You did it all the time when Laurie was at college," Hyde pointed out. She glared at him.

"Well, I've gotten used to her being back. It's been weeks since I've been alone in my room," she paused, "I need a strong man to protect me while I'm alone."

He rolled his eyes; this wasn't her best work at getting what she wanted. Either way he found himself agreeing. "Fine." She squealed and hugged him.

* * *

He found himself in Jackie's bed a half hour later. It took him a half hour for Jackie to get settled, then the time it took to climb the tree into her room. He was amazed with how many times they almost got caught. Who knew Red Forman talked in his sleep? Jackie had always fallen asleep fast and never noticed.

She lay in his arms, already asleep. He stared at her; her brown hair was all over face. He didn't know it was possible to just lie in a bed with a girl and do nothing. But then again, he had never even had sex before. It was already sad enough to have Kelso lose his virginity before him but if Eric and Donna have sex before him and Jackie that would make him look pathetic. Because it was _Eric._

His mother abandoned him; he had no home, the day after Edna left he found himself piled with bills. The bitch left him penniless and full of debt. He was at his girlfriend's house and her dad would kick his ass if he found him. It was a price to pay when dating Jackie Forman.

"Bye Edna," he said, more to himself than to an absent Edna.

He pulled Jackie tighter to him and fell asleep thankful to have one good thing in his life.

* * *

**I'm not really sure what I thought about this chapter. I redid it twice I think because I didn't like my original idea. ****But please review (6-8) because I really am unsure of this chapter****. And again, I'm sorry it took so long to get out, every time I sat down to write it I had to get up a half hour so that got really annoying…**

**Cecrecy****- Aww I love long reviews, but then again I think everyone does ;) Thanks :)! **

**Nara-Hyuga-Lovers-**** Thanks! :) ! :D**

**MD4evaOLTL****- It crossed my mind to do that but it changed. :D Thanks!**

**Rosepainter123-**** I know, I loved it as an ending too but I remembered an idea I had a few chapters back when someone commenting saying they were happy Hyde had a happy family when that wasn't true. And I didn't want to make a sequel either. Maybe that could just be your ending? Thanks!**

**LoveNLearn-**** Thank You! :) I loved Red in Ch11 too, I got to give him a soft side :D**

**TheElegantFaerie-**** Man, I didn't even know I could make someone tear up :D. Thank you!**

**Review!Review!Review!**

**~BlueZeppelin**


	13. Chapter 13 Hyde Moves In

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own "That '70s Show".**

**I realized that I reached over 80 reviews! And over 8000 hits! My God, people! Sorry I've took so long to update…I'll try not to take so long…So again, Sorry!**

**This episode is based on the season one episode "Hyde Moves In"…Isn't that stating the plot…**

* * *

Hyde pulled Jackie closer to him in the car. She had the misfortune of sitting next to Fez, who had always had a crush on the brunette. "Guys, can we do something besides cruise?" Jackie smiled at him and set her head down on his shoulder. They had been in the back of the car with Donna, Eric, and Kelso in the front. "It's the third time tonight we've driven past that house."

"You know we could do? We could go sky dipping," Kelso suggested with a stupid grin. Jackie and Donna shot him a disgusted look while the guys grinned at the suggestion. Hyde raised an eyebrow at Jackie as she hit his chest amused. "Naked!" Kelso shouted. "That's the way God intended."

It had been two weeks and Laurie was still living in the Forman household. Therefore, Hyde had been living alone, something he had enjoyed for a short amount of time. Every night when Laurie informed her sister she was going to sneak out, Hyde slept over; Jackie always used the excuse of feeling alone.

Although there were those few times where Jackie had come over to Hyde's. She asked Laurie to cover for her, as Jackie had done for Laurie many time, and walked to Hyde's. Of course, Hyde was angry she walked at midnight to a place that wasn't exactly crawling with bugs but crawling with criminals.

"No way," Jackie said.

Hyde glanced at her. "Come on Jackie, it'll be fun."

Donna looked behind her to the two. "Well sure, it's fun for you guys, 'cause you get to look at us and that's a treat," she smiled causing Jackie to smile. "But we just get to look at you and that's nasty." Jackie laughed at her friend's words while Fez frowned.

"So you don't wanna do it?" Eric asked, driving.

I don't care. I'll do it," Donna said, she glanced at Jackie. "That is, if Jackie does it." Jackie's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"C'mon Jacks," Hyde whispered in her ear.

"You know Jackie, I'll sleep with you if you do it," Kelso grinned. Hyde hit him in the back with annoyance.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Fine. As long as I'm as far away from Kelso and Fez," she told the group. "And Eric," she added.

Hyde grinned and whispered into her ear again, "What about me, doll?" She shivered at his breath.

"So I guess that means I'll do it," Donna announced.

Eric's eyes widened. "Okay, I'm in," he said quickly causing Donna to roll her eyes.

Fez grinned. "Naked is dirty." He repeated himself. "Dirty. Dirty. Dirty." The gang grinned and repeated the foreigner's words. "Dirty. Dirty. Dirty."

* * *

"You know Kelso that was a great idea, up until the part where someone stole our clothes!" Jackie yelled at him while the gang glared at him. Kelso frowned while trying to sneak a peek at Donna naked but she had covered herself with her knees to her chest as Jackie did in the back.

Jackie was not going to sit up front with her naked brother and his naked girlfriend naked, that was a level of awkward she did not want to reach. Instead she was left naked and feeling awkward, next to her naked boyfriend who was next to the naked, perverted foreigner. It was all Kelso's fault.

"By the way Fez, nice tattoo man," Hyde commented. Jackie glanced at Fez, happy he was covering himself.

Fez smiled. "Thank you. It is a blessed virgin of Journ Valinda," he said or at least that was what was heard by the group. "Do you want to see her dance?"

The gang's eyes widened and they all shouted, "No!"

"Guys we need a plan, I'm about to drive up to the house with a car filled with naked people. Red hates you guys when you're dressed," Eric told the group.

"You can go to my house," Hyde informed his friend. Jackie's eyes widened as she stared at him.

"Haha, yeah, you're mom's used to having naked guys around," Kelso grinned.

"She's not even home, you moron!" Hyde said, punching his friend in the back repeatedly from his seat in the back.

"Ow! Hyde!" Kelso yelled with a frown. Jackie laughed and Hyde put his arm around her as she continued to have her legs to her chest.

* * *

"So this is your home?" Fez asked as the boys sat down in the poorly furnished living room; the girls were in Edna's room finding clothes.

"Yup," Hyde answered while tossing the guys a beer each.

"Well this is explains a lot of your behavior," Fez said nodding.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, this place is great. It's better than Forman's basement. It has a colored TV and I just got vice scripts so we can watch any channel we want." He sat down in front of the TV on the ripped armchair.

"Hyde, your mom really just ran off with some trucker?" Eric questioned with a raised eyebrow while opening his beer.

Hyde rolled his eyes again. "No Forman, I made it up because it sounded so classy."

"Why would she just run off with trucker?" Eric asked confusingly.

Hyde shrugged. "It's springtime, love is the air, man!"

"While she just left you here alone?"

Hyde opened his own beer and spoke, "I realize this is hard to get your head around, Oppi. But you're failing to see the upside here. We got food," Hyde started to list with his finger, "we got beer, we have zero adult supervision." Hyde gave a large grin with his sunglasses on. "Welcome to Camp Naughty Bad Fun."

* * *

Jackie and Donna searched through Edna Hyde's clothes, trying to find something decent to wear.

"This is useless, it's like having to pick a shirt from Laurie's closet," Jackie announced. "Impossible."

Donna shrugged and picked up a colorful blouse. "This one isn't that bad." Jackie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but all her clothes are the type you need to have in your size or you'll look bad," Jackie said. "Lucky for you, you and Edna have the same size. Unlucky for me, everything's too big on me." Donna nodded at her friend in sympathy. "Either way, what guy wants to see his girlfriend in his mom's clothes?" Donna laughed and nodded once more. "I'll just wear one of Steven's t-shirts." She had found pants, luckily, although they were in the back of Edna's closet probably because they didn't fit anymore.

"Don't you think your parents will notice if you're wearing Hyde's clothes?" Donna questioned. Jackie shrugged; she could just rush upstairs before her parents got a good look at her.

Jackie opened the door and walked out in a towel. The boys didn't notice as soon their attention was turned to the TV, except for Hyde who gave her a raised eyebrow as she rolled her eyes at him. She walked to Hyde's room and rummaged through his clothes before settling on a Led Zeppelin shirt, his favorite but she didn't know that.

She walked out of his tiny room and glanced at the boys as Donna entered the room and greeted them. Donna took a seat next to Eric on the dirty couch and listened to the boys' conversation. Jackie rolled her eyes and walked towards Hyde and sat down on his lap. He raised an eyebrow at her again and Jackie pecked him on the lips. Hyde glanced at her clothes.

"Is that my shirt?" he questioned.

Jackie shrugged. "I really didn't think you wanted to see your girlfriend in your mom's clothes," she told him.

He chuckled and kissed her on the lips. His lips went to her ear and he softly whispered, "You look so sexy." She giggled and kissed him.

"Would you keep PG?" Eric said. Hyde rolled his eyes and pulled away from Jackie.

Fez frowned. "God Eric! You always stop it when it gets sexy!" Hyde and Jackie gave him a strange look, as usual.

"It would have been hotter if it was me and Jackie," Kelso announced.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Kelso, don't you have a girlfriend?"

Kelso shrugged. "I don't know, Pam kept talking last night but I'm not sure what it was about… I just stared at her boobs." He gave a large grin while the girls looked at him disgustingly.

"Kelso, is it so hard to listen to your girlfriend?" Jackie asked. She stopped and thought for a moment. "Then again, it's Pam Macy; I tune her out after a few seconds." Kelso stared at Jackie, not listening to a word. "Stop staring at my boobs you perv!" Hyde gave Kelso a nasty look, unable to punch him from the chair. "Kelso!"

"What!" The group rolled their eyes at the idiot.

* * *

Red Forman walked down the stairs with an annoyed look on his face. "Eric!" He walked closer to his son. "I thought I told you to wash up for dinner. I know, it's difficult to hear with your head up your ass but get a move on." Red glanced at his youngest daughter. "You too honey." Jackie nodded, standing up, waiting for Eric to do the same.

Fez glanced at Hyde, unsure of what to do. "Oh Red," he walked to the older man and put his arm around him, "You need to relax. Anger is bad for the soul, " he told him, pointing at his heart. He gave a wide smile.

"It's Fez right?" Red asked.

"Yes." Fez smiled.

"Get out!"

"OK!" Fez said before rushing out of the Forman house.

Red glanced at his kids. "C'mon, wash up." He walked back towards the stairs.

Eric got up and stood next to his sister. "Hey Dad, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jackie watched with interest as Hyde looked down on the floor from his chair. Red rolled his eyes and stared at his son. "Uhm, do you think Hyde could stay for dinner?" Jackie smiled at her brother's words.

"Eric, again? I can't afford to feed your friends. I can't even afford to feed you but the law requires me to!" Red stated.

"Look, his mom's out of the town," Eric told his father. Red sighed and glanced at his daughter who was nodding.

"Please dad," she begged.

"Alright." He pointed at Hyde. "But you have to fill up on bread! And the two of you," Red pointed between Eric and Hyde, "are splitting a pork chop." Hyde grinned and got up.

"Thanks man," Hyde told his friend.

"Yeah, no problem."

"You do know you're not getting any of that pork chop," Hyde informed his friend.

"Is that so?" he asked. The boys rushed up the stairs with Hyde winning. Jackie followed behind them while rolling her eyes.

"Idiots," she murmured with a small smile.

* * *

"Eric, Jackie, I'm sure she's not abandoning Steven, she's his mother," Kitty told her children at dinner the next night after Eric came home from Hyde's hearing Hyde and his mother on the phone.

Jackie mentally kicked herself, she had known for two weeks but she told her parents nothing. She knew Steven would have been annoyed, but with Eric, it was different. With Eric he would be telling him it was unnecessary than thanking him seconds later. Eric was his best friend that meant Hyde didn't have to provide for him ever.

Best friends were meant to be there for each other. Hyde had it in his mind that boyfriends were supposed to be there for girlfriends while girlfriends were supposed to just be well…there.

"Mom, her exact words were 'I know I'm your mother but I'm abandoning you Steven'," Eric told his mother.

Kitty gave an uncomfortable look. "Well that doesn't sound very good. No sir…Red."

Red sighed. "Look, Eric, you know I'd love to help Steven, I'm a giver. But you can't squeeze blood from the stones."

"Well, we could just…we could just pop up over there just to check up on him," Kitty suggested.

"No, I'm not going over there, that's final. I am not Santa Claus," Red said with annoyance.

"Well thank God you're not Santa Claus, Red. It'd scare the hell out of children," Kitty said. Red rolled his eyes as his children agreed with their mother.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Red found himself with his family at Hyde's. "You um," Red paused, trying to think of conversation. "You need a coffee table."

"Yeah, that'll really pull the room together," Hyde said. He sat in the arm chair while Red sat on the raggedy couch with his daughter next to him. Kitty walked toward the boys from another room.

"Steven… Steven, I was going to clean your kitchen for you but um…frankly, I'm afraid!" Kitty said raising her hands in the air.

"Looks like he's got everything under control," Red said, getting up from his seat. "Kitty, I'll be in the car."

" –Red," Kitty interrupted. Red sighed and turned around. Kitty looked at Hyde. "Steven, why don't you go to your room and gather some clothes and I'll do a load of wash for you at our house." Hyde nodded and walked to his room.

Kitty turned to her husband. "Red, we can't let him live like this."

"Kitty, he'll be fine," Red reassured her husband.

Jackie frowned. "Dad…" she trailed off.

"I mean compared to Korea this place is a fancy hotel wrapped in fun candy," Red told his wife.

"Dad, a lot of people died in Korea," Jackie told her father.

"But I didn't," he pointed out. Red sighed at his wife's look. "You know I'd like to help but we don't have the money."

Kitty looked away from her husband. "Well I suppose we could call Social Services."

"Yeah, see, that sounds nice."

"They'll know what to do," Red and Kitty both nodded and Kitty continued," and after all, they take thousands of cases every year. So many in fact, they have to house them in gymnasiums." Kitty began to cry.

"Kitty!"

"With no heat!"

"And they take them away, far away, from their friends," Jackie added. "Never to see each other ever again because of the distance!" Kitty cried harder and harder while Red gave a look of annoyance at his wife and daughter.

BEEP! "Dammit! I am tired of being" BEEP! "Santa Claus!" Hyde reappeared, coming out of his room. "Steven! You get your" BEEP "together and you get your ass in the" BEEP "damn car!" Red yelled. BEEP. BEEP. "Now! Dammit!" Hyde's eyes widened and he ran out of the small house with Jackie following him.

Kitty smiled at her husband. "You are just the sweetest man alive," she told him, walking out of the house.

Red sighed as his wife left. He turned to a wall. BEEP.

* * *

Red walked down the stairs to the basement to see two of his children and Hyde. "Alright Steven, since you'll be living here we're going to set some ground rules." Hyde raised an eyebrow while Red continued. "Curfew is 11, not a second later. I find you in my daughter's room and my foot goes up your ass before I could call you a dumbass."

"Dad-" Jackie started.

"No buts, Jackie," Red said. He walked back upstairs. "All rules must be followed, or you'll risk my foot in your ass." Hyde and Eric rolled their eyes.

Eric stood up and stared at his sister and his best friend who was practically a brother. "Well, I'm gonna go see Donna. It's make out time!" Eric exclaimed with a stupid grin. Hyde rolled his eyes, getting up for an ice cream.

"So you're living here, huh?" Jackie smiled from the couch.

"Guess so," he smirked and walked to his chair.

Jackie glanced at his ice cream with narrowed eyes. "Was that the last Pudding Pop?" she questioned.

He grinned, "Yeah." Jackie smirked at him and went to sit down on his lap. Hyde glanced at her and continued licking his ice cream.

"I really like Pudding pops," Jackie commented.

"Is that so?" Jackie nodded and kissed him softly on the lips. She felt her hand go to his and she grabbed it far from his reach before running back to the couch.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"It was, Steven," she told him. He shook his head at her and grabbed it from her quickly; she should really learn to have a better grip on things. She glared at him. "Steven, it's mine now." He shook his head at her.

"It was, Jackie," he imitated. Hyde grinned as he finished the ice cream. "Well it's done now; his lips were brown, covered in the ice cream. Jackie went back to his lap. "Jackie, the ice cream's gone; you can't really do anything about it now." He gave her that smirk that drove her crazy. She pressed her lips to his, tasting the ice cream.

"Mmhm," she whispered.

"What?" She put her lips back to his and grinned before pulling back. "What?"

"It seems that you're my pudding pop, Steven." He rolled his eyes at her before kissing her lips once more.

"I think I could learn to like this living arrangement, Doll," he told her as she laughed.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**

* * *

**And onto the reviews...**

**Flowswows: **** Thank you :)! I think this fic is going to be about five, maybe more, chapter more.**

**Huh: ****Well, this is a 'what if' story, it's not because she was close with the Formans but just a 'what if', see Jackie's a bit different because she was raised by Kitty and Red and not by the Burkhart's/ nannies.**

**Mchammer; ****Aww Thank you ! :) **

**texican2436: **** If he were to stay at Kelso's I would have to write Kelso's parents, and that would just be doing an OC basically since we have never seen them at all and I'm trying to stay away from OCs.**

**KarateKickGyrl87****: ****Aww thank you, I've always thought the same, by the way, love the profile pic ;)**

**rosepainter123: ****Thanks! :) By the way, I've been reading your story, forget the name, but it was where Jackie showed up with a daughter after being invited to a reunion by Donna, I love it!**

**QueenOfAll77: ****Thank you! :) **

**LoveNLearn: ****That review was very cool ;). Thank you! :)**

**MyLifeMyLove: ****Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to work it in, but it might be a few chapters, I'm not sure yet, but definitely will be in the next five!**

**Nozeo23: ****Thank you! **

**TheElegantFaerie: ****Thanks :)**

* * *

**~BlueZeppelin**


	14. Chapter 14 The Good Son

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own "That '70s Show".**

**OK, so I haven't updated in a while but I do have an excuse I swear! I have literally been busy all the time. So no, I haven't lost inspiration or anything like that. Also I'm planning on fixing all mistakes I made in previous chapters because I've always had a problem editing…I hate having to reread every single word… maybe I'll add a bit more detail?**

** Oh! And look I got my own little artwork! OK, it's a picture of the gang but still! Sorry for rambling!**

**This episode is based on "The Good Son".**

* * *

Kitty danced in the kitchen to the music from the radio while preparing breakfast for her favorite people. She gave a large smile, setting more food in front of her children, her husband and Hyde. He had only been living in the Forman household for a short amount of time and she wanted him to feel welcome.

"Wow, thanks Mrs. Forman," Hyde said with a large grin. There was so much food! He had never seen this before. "You know, we never had waffles at my house. My mom always said a waffle was a luxury like… pillow cases or not getting hit." His grin remained as Kitty looked at him with a concerned look and Jackie frowned at him. "Man, this is so cool!"

Kitty smiled and walked to Red's plate. "Well you are welcome," she said then glanced at her children. "See kids, I told you I was cool."

Red looked up from his plate to just his son. "Eric, did you tell your mother she wasn't cool?"

"What no –" Eric hesitated to say before looking at his sister for help. She shook her head; she did not want to get into that.

"Well stop telling your mother that she's not cool," Red commanded.

Eric looked at his mother quickly. "Fine, mom you're _super fly_," he said earning a snicker from his sister and a look from Hyde that clearly stated he was holding back a laugh.

"Thanks honey," Kitty smiled before going back to Steven. "Steven, would you like maple syrup or blueberry syrup?"

Hyde glanced up from his plate and gave a confused look. "You have syrup?"

"Ohhh!" Kitty sighed with a sympathetic smile before rushing to get the syrup.

Hyde grinned. "Man, I_ love_ it here."

Eric grinned in return. "And we love having you here, man. You're like the brother I never had. I mean I have two sisters, but I hate the slutty one and the little one likes to sell me out," Eric told him. "Oh, and she's your girlfriend too," he added. Hyde chuckled as Jackie rolled her eyes. Red shot his son a look as Kitty pretended not to hear.

"I don't always sell you out, only when it's not big enough to get in you in a lot of trouble and will guarantee a laugh," she informed him, "and I'm not the little one, that's you…you know cause you're so scrawny."

Red stared at his son. "Eric, after breakfast I want you to rake the yard."

Eric frowned and gave a look of annoyance. "But Dad I was gonna-" Eric started.

"I'll do it," Hyde interrupted earning him many surprised looks. Hyde rake leaves? Has that ever been done before?

"Okay, Steven," Red said in shock.

Eric's mouth opened wide and he stared at his best friend. "Oh my God. I love my new brother!" He shouted putting his arms out for a hug. Hyde gave the most grins in one day than any other then gave his friend a thumbs up. He wasn't going to hug him, he had his Zen.

* * *

Fez looked at the candy nervously before popping it into his mouth. It was weird, there was a popping sound coming from his mouth and the look on his face caused Jackie and Kelso to hold back a laugh.

"It is popping!" Fez stated nervously. Was this normal? Kelso grinned, enjoying his pop rocks in his mouth. "Help me it is popping in my mouth!"

Jackie laughed from Hyde's chair and told the foreigner, "Fez, there _pop_ rocks, that's what they do, they _pop_."

Kelso gave a larger grin from his seat next to Fez on the couch; he loved pop rocks and his mouth was chomping away at them very noticeably. "Hey Jackie, you know what would be cool to do with these in your mouth?" Jackie stared at him annoyingly, waiting for her boyfriend to come down the stairs.

Soon the door entered with Donna and Eric coming in quickly, their faces going from looking happy to looking disappointed.

"Oh hey Donna, looks everyone's here and I thought we'd be all alone," Eric said with a slightly annoyed look and a raised eyebrow from Donna. "Phew!"

"Oh I get it," Fez said, obviously proud to be able to comprehend what was going on. "They want to make out," he whispered loudly to Jackie and Kelso as Jackie rolled her eyes and Kelso nodded his head in agreement with a stupid grin again.

Kelso got up and gave Eric a look. "Psst, for her pleasure," he told him before walking towards the basement door.

Jackie rolled her eyes at the two and got up and walked to the stairs, she was getting hungry.

"Well, if I cannot watch them make out can I watch you two make out?" Fez asked the Jackie and Kelso who were in different directions.

"Yeah sure," Kelso told his friend with another grin and a wink at Jackie. He walked closer to Jackie, yeah this was gonna be a good day.

"No, you perv!" Jackie said annoyed and stepped farther away from him. "I'm not gonna make out with you Kelso, I rather just throw up then kiss you." Kelso pouted and Jackie ignored him as she made her way out of the basement with Fez following her.

Eric grinned as his friends exited and sat down on the couch with Donna. Their eyes inched towards the TV, obviously interested in the program.

"Well I don't about you," Eric began to speak, "but McCal's navy makes me feel extra sexy."

Donna gave a laugh. "Whatever."

"Oh!" he said before pushing his lips onto hers.

It was over in less than three seconds, by someone that went by Hyde.

Hyde rolled his eyes at the two. "Hey, take it outside. I gotta do my homework here, Frenchie," he told them and sat down in his seat.

"Haha," Eric fake laughed. "Good one," he said before pausing, "Now get out."

Hyde shook his head. "No I'm serious, man. Your mom just found out I failed a test."

"She yell at you?" Donna asked.

"No…but she said she was really disappointed and before I knew what I was doing I told her I'd try harder."

"Nooo?" Donna said. Hyde shook his head, obviously as disappointed in himself with his words then Kitty.

"Yeaah," he said with a nod. "Then Jackie came up with Fez and Fez acted disappointed while Jackie tried not to laugh at me." Eric chuckled and Donna smiled.

"Oh okay," Kitty said as she walked down the stairs that led to the basement. "Now here, I brought you a sandwich to help you study."

"Oh thanks, Mrs. Forman."

"Now Eric, Steven is studying. Why don't you and Donna go up to your bedroom?" Kitty suggested.

Eric gave a smile to himself. "OK." He got up and rushed to get to the stairs with Donna.

Kitty's eyes widened, noticing what she had just said. "No, no. Bad idea. Just go outside to a well-lit, supervised area and talk politely like decent young adults," she suggested once more, leading Eric and Donna out the door.

"Gee whiz, that sounds _super_, mom!" Eric said as he and Donna left.

Kitty glanced at the teenager as he began to study and gave a smile before heading up the stairs.

Hyde stared at his book, who knew they actually wanted you to learn something in school? Or that they expected you to? No, he had enough, five minutes of staring at something he wasn't going to learn. He sighed. Right now, he wanted Jackie to come bouncing down with her curls in place and her pretty lips. But he didn't want to disappoint Mrs. Forman again, he'd have to stay here and wait for her.

Soon enough she did come bouncing down, and her hair was in curls and her lips most definitely looked pretty. He hadn't seen her since breakfast.

"Hey," she smiled at him and pecked his lips before sitting down on the couch.

"Your mom let you down here?" he asked.

"I told her I wasn't gonna disrupt your studies," she said with a large smirk.

He returned the smirk. "Look at you, already lying to your parents 'bout me." She laughed and pushed her entire body onto the couch comfortably.

She rolled her eyes and crawled onto his lap. "It seems your making me a bad girl, Steven Hyde." His eyes widened as she choked back a laugh from his expression. Her lips went to his neck and she repeated her words, "a very bad girl." But seconds later she gave a giggle before running back to the couch.

"I didn't actually think you were gonna study so I wouldn't be disrupting something that was going on," she explained and raised an eyebrow at him, "but looks like you are."

He rolled his eyes at her and put the book down on the small, round table in front of him. "I wasn't going to study all that much, I was waiting for you, doll." His eyes widened, realizing the words he had blurted out, damn, he couldn't even lie to her.

Her eyes lit up and she stared at him. "Really?"

He hesitated, unsure of what to say. "Whadya think, Jacks?" She gave a large smile, a smile he was the only one to see. He shook his head at her and pounced on her. "Now, I think this is the part where you shut up."

She laughed. "What if I don't want to?" she dared to ask. He rolled his eyes and pushed his lips onto hers. "Mmhm, Pudding Pop." And just like before she pulled back and stared at his body on top of him. "You know, I think you really should be studying," she lectured, "It'd make my mom really happy."

He sighed and went back to his chair along with his Zen that came back, "Whatever."

She laughed up and got up from the couch. "I'll see you later, Steven."

"See ya, doll."

And he was studying, actually studying.

* * *

"Okay, here we all are," Kitty smiled as the four entered the room for dinner. Eric and Hyde sat next to each and Laurie and Jackie across from them.

"Mm, honey, so how'd you do on your history paper?" Kitty asked.

"Well, history –" Eric started.

"Oh I'm sorry," Kitty interrupted, "I was talking to Steven." She gave a large smile and looked at the curly-haired teenager.

"Well, I must say all that studying really paid off," he said with a nod as the Forman family stared at him.

"What'd ya get?" Laurie nastily asked. "A 'D'?" She smirked at her brother's best friend proudly, waiting for a response. Jackie and Eric rolled their eyes at their older sister.

"No," Hyde said flatly. "I got a C minus," he said with a proud smile. Kitty cheered, clapped her hands together and gave a large smile.

"Good job, Steven!" Red said while the Forman family, excluding Kitty, stared at him. Did he just act proud of someone? Damn.

"I got a 'B'," Eric announced. If he was happy Hyde got a C minus he would have to be ecstatic he got a B!

"You just couldn't get an 'A' could you?" Red's face fell into a frown and his words were filled with annoyance. Was that all he could get?

"Oh honey, don't listen to your father, you did super," Kitty reassured her son. "And Steven, you did super _duper_!" Laurie snickered at Eric's face and Jackie held back a laugh.

"Why does he a duper?" Eric asked in a small voice.

"Because, "Red told his son, "We expect more from you."

"Yeah give me a break, Forman, I don't have a mommy," Hyde said with a grin a normal person wouldn't think would be there with that statement.

"Don't sweat it Eric. You can only be as smart as God made you, or didn't," Laurie gave a smirk and Jackie laughed. Eric glared at his sisters, they were mocking him.

"OK Laurie, didn't you just flunk out of college?" Eric questioned and Jackie laughed again.

"Whose side are you?" Laurie said with annoyance towards her sister

"The more entertaining one, don't worry, that's usually you," Jackie supported her sister with another laugh.

"You're on _her_ side? What kind of sister are you?" Eric said, frustrated.

"Get bent, Eric!" Laurie yelled.

"Wear a bra!" Eric retorted, just as loud.

"Why don't you shut up?" Jackie shouted.

"Can we please not fight?" Hyde yelled, while eating his food. The three Forman children stared at him.

"Can we please not fight," Laurie imitated Hyde's voice in a childish way.

"Can you please not _suck_?" Eric asked.

"Shut up!" Jackie almost yelled.

Laurie laughed. "Good one, Eric."

"Thank you."

"And look at Jackie, defending her boyfriend," Laurie teased.

"Shut up Laurie! At least I can keep my legs closed," Jackie said in a voice so her father would not hear.

"You said you were on my side," Laurie whined.

"You teased me first!"

"Because you told me to shut up!"

"Yeah, because you made fun of my boyfriend!" Jackie answered. Eric and Hyde were watching intently. Red cleared his voice, but that only cause them to get quieter. He didn't want to yell at the two.

"This is getting good," Eric whispered to Hyde.

"Yeah, where's the damn popcorn?"

"Because he was going against me and Eric," Laurie fired.

"Whore!" Jackie retorted.

"Midget!"

"Miss Gets-around-town!" Kitty gave her signature laugh and Laurie stared at her mother, appalled.

"Oh, I like that one, almost rhymed, although gets around Wisconsin would've been a better fit," Eric commented to Hyde. "You know, this is their first fight in years."

"Forman, by tomorrow, they'll both forget about it…this ain't a real fight," he informed his friend. He glanced at his fiery girlfriend, "She's always hot when she's pissed," Hyde stated. Eric frowned and turned to his friend.

"I do not!" Laurie defended herself.

"Don't talk about my sister like that!" Eric yelled. "And stop being such a goodie goodie!"

'Both of you, quiet down!" Red said, trying to keep his voice from getting loud, he didn't like to yell at his daughters.

"Sorry, daddy," they said in formation.

"Now, we're gonna have a nice dinner," Red told his family. "Eric, you try to be more like Steven." Eric's mouth opened wide and Hyde grinned at his friend. He was getting all the attention!

* * *

"So my parents are fighting like all the time and they want me to choose sides," Donna told Jackie as they sat on the couch alone in the basement. You would've thought with the Formans being at a party they would be with their boyfriends. "But I can't because they're both idiots. I don't know, I mean, I really think they're gonna get a divorce."

"Donna, you said they were both idiots, right?"Jackie asked. Donna nodded in response.

"Well idiots, always stick with idiots. So eventually, they'll stop fighting, it works that way. Like with Kelso and Pam Macy, except your dad doesn't cheat, which means they'll end up together!"

"I think the sad part is that I actually understood that…and I agree with it," Donna said.

"I'm partly disgusted to have thought of it. But Donna, your parents love each other, they're just going through a rough patch," she comforted her friend.

Donna sighed. "I guess. I just hope it all ends soon, I almost miss having to worry about what I'd see when I'd open a door at my house."

Jackie made a face. "Ew!"

"I know, I got my sex talk five minutes after when I was twelve."

"I'm so sorry," Jackie said.

"Me too." Donna sighed and glanced at the petite brunette. "What do you do when your parents fight?"

"Oh, they don't really fight. Usually it's just by mom stops cooking until my dad caves, he always does. Then she gets her way, it's hilarious until she stops cooking for everyone." Donna nodded.

Moments of silence came Fez's voice shouting, "Hold it by the thumb hole!"

Jackie and Donna laughed. "What are those idiots doing?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know….let's go find out!" Donna said before the two rushed up the steps of the basement.

* * *

"Don't be such a baby," Kelso told Eric as he stood on the wall behind the couch. The girls entered the room. Donna stood by the door, watching her boyfriend while Jackie walked over to Hyde. He put his arm around her and pecked her lips. "We just wanna see how high it'll bounce." He handed the bowling ball to Eric and Eric told hold of it nervously. "Nothing bad can happen.

"OK, Forman, man, think. You're listening to Kelso," Hyde told his friend. "Don't do it."

"Now you're telling me what to do?"

"Enough talk," Fez shouted out. "Do it!"

Eric grinned and dropped the bowling ball. It dropped, went into the air, and then became good friends with the TV. The group stared in silence for moments at a time. It just…stayed there, lodged in the TV.

"I never even thought of that," Kelso commented. "Later." He ran out the front door. Donna went through the kitchen without much of a word as did Fez who followed.

"Eh, maybe they won't notice," Hyde said before grabbing Jackie's hand and running upstairs.

Hyde pushed Jackie down onto her bed and she giggled. His lips found hers and then went down to her neck, sucking.

* * *

"Mmm, Steven," Jackie moaned. His lips went back to hers and her moans became louder, Eric should consider himself lucky he didn't go upstairs to his room but instead to the basement to hide.

Soon he pulled back to stare at her face –he knew Jackie didn't wanna have sex yet. She was so beautiful. He stared into her mismatched eyes and gave her a smile. She returned one, her Steven smile.

"I love you." The words came out of her mouth without a thought and Hyde's eyes widened.

* * *

**Ookay, Chapter 14. What did you think? _Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D_**

**And Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Mchammer**: **Thanks! I will try harder to update more, I want to finish this by, the very latest, August because when school comes I'll be really busy –I've literally gotten by schedule to the point it's crazy for the next year.**

**Flowswows :**** Thanks :)! I always thought of it to be cute, and I always wished they had showed it in some episode but they didn't! They just created it.**

**Cecrecy: **** They never actually said when it came, it just sort of popped up at least I don't remember an episode with it and I've watched almost all of them. It was like the nickname doll, just kinda of there without an explanation. Thanks!**

**SpencerPlusMeEqualsTrueLOVE****:**** Aww, I'm your first? :D That's sweet! I try to keep Hyde's Zen on around his friends but off when Jackie's there. Thank you! **

**texican2436****: ****Thanks! I think the closest we got to hearing about his family is Casey and I think the fact he's got a lot of siblings? Not sure on that one.**

**rosepainter123****: **** I love it! And thanks for reviewing :)**

**KarateKickGyrl87****: **** Okay, I have to say first, your profile pic –so cute :). And who doesn't love Zeppelin? ;) Thank you!**

**LoveNLearn****: ****Thank you! :) I always get a kick when watching the show, it's always been hilarious…I can't say the same for the last season because I've only seen a few episodes of it…I wonder why ;)**

* * *

**~BlueZeppelin**


	15. Chapter 15 I Love You

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own "That '70s Show"!**

**Wow! I reached 100 reviews (I'm at 101 now!)! I can't even begin to tell you how happy I was when I saw! So thank you to all the reviewers – from chapter 1 to the last chapter!**

**Oh! And I'm going to do a last time thing from now one whenever I leave on a cliffhanger.**

* * *

Last time:

_"Mmm, Steven," Jackie moaned. His lips went back to hers and her moans became louder, Eric should consider himself lucky he didn't go upstairs to his room but instead to the basement to hide._

_Soon he pulled back to stare at her face –he knew Jackie didn't wanna have sex yet. She was so beautiful. He stared into her mismatched eyes and gave her a smile. She returned one, her Steven smile._

_"I love you." The words came out of her mouth without a thought and Hyde's eyes widened._

His eyes stayed on her as she went to cover her mouth. Did she just say that? They remained in the same position, his body over hers, silence overwhelmed the room and she could feel him tense up.

"ERIC! STEVEN! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE TV!" Red's voice shouted as it boomed from the living room up to the Jackie's room. Hyde's eyes widened even further –if that was possible –and he rushed to get off Jackie.

"Uh," was the only audible thing she could make out as Hyde mumbled words before Hyde practically ran out of the room.

Jackie buried her head in her hands and pulled her legs to her chest. Why would she say that? She had once told herself –long ago– that Hyde wasn't the type to say I love you. But he didn't say anything…she was almost starting to believe he did love her. He didn't give a damn about her, Jackie decided.

She got up, off her bed, and walked to the door, closing it with her body before falling to the ground. She would have to talk to Donna about this – what was she gonna do? Oh God.

* * *

Hyde ran up the stairs following Eric, they walked into their room and Hyde settled onto his cot. He didn't even change into pajamas. He was still in shock; after all, Jackie said she _loved_ him. Love. What the hell was he supposed to think about that? Before Jackie, he believed that love was created by jewelry stores trying to get you just spend money. Dammit, now what was he supposed to _do_?

"Hyde, are you OK?" Eric questioned, noticing his friend's expression. "Did something happen with– OH MY GOD!" Hyde shot him a look, trying to silence him. "Did you sleep with my sister?"

Hyde gave Eric a death glare. "No, you moron."

"Well then what is it?" Eric asked curiously. How often is it that Hyde has a face that shows emotion? Sure, Eric wasn't sure what kind of emotion it was but still! It was something.

"No of your damn business," Hyde told him

"So you're not gonna tell me?" Eric asked.

"No," Hyde confirmed. Couldn't he get some silence to think about Jackie's words? No, Forman just had to be a pansy and ask about his problems. What a girl.

"Really 'cause Donna tells me I'm good at listening," Eric bragged.

"Forman, it's none of your damn business so get bent will you?" Hyde almost shouted with annoyance.

Eric frowned at his friend's words, well now he had to now.

After moments of silence, Hyde glanced at his friend. "Forman, did Donna ever…" he trailed off, unsure if he should even tell his friend.

"What?" Eric questioned, wanting his friend to continue. No, he shouldn't, Jackie was his sister. That would be too awkward.

"Never mind, man," Hyde said quickly, hopping back to his Zen habits.

"C'mon, man! I swear having Jackie as a sister all these years made me nosy!"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Stop being a pansy, Erica."

"Fine, don't tell me…I'll just ask Jackie," Eric smirked.

Hyde froze; if Eric asked Jackie then Jackie would know Hyde was freaking out about it. Then Jackie would be crushed, whether she meant it or not. He took a deep breath and stared at his best friend since childhood who he now considered his brother. "Forman, she told me…she told me…" He couldn't even say the three words. "She told me she loves me, man."

Eric froze, just as Hyde had moments before. "You're joking." Hyde shook his head. "I can't wait to see this play out!" Eric said excitingly, like the girl Hyde thought him to be. At Hyde's face, Eric calmed down. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, man. I mean she probably said it 'cause she felt bad my mom ditched me."

Eric shook his head. "Hyde, my sister wouldn't do that."

Hyde shrugged. It was possible, his mom left and Jackie probably thought he felt unloved, but he was used to the feeling. And she probably felt bad so she lied and told him she loved him so he would feel better.

"She wouldn't," Eric repeated to his friend. Eric knew his sister wouldn't say something that big without meaning it. After seconds of silence Eric spoke up again. "What did you do?"

Hyde shrugged again. "I just stared at her until Red called us to the living room."

"Huh."

"Whatever." She didn't mean it anyways. Why bother thinking about it?

* * *

The next morning, Red Forman announced to Hyde and Eric, "I want a big TV…A big one." He glanced at the two with a big grin. Jackie awkwardly sat next to her father, trying to avoid looking at Hyde. Although Hyde did a good job at pretending it didn't happen.

"Look this one's on sale," Eric said, pointing to a TV on the newspaper Hyde was holding in front of the three men.

"That's last year's model," Red told the two, his grin getting larger. "And my TV is gonna be new."

"Well, what about that one," Hyde said, pointing to another TV.

"No remote," Red said. "My TV's gotta have a remote." Red stared at the newspaper. "Oh- Oh-Oh. Look at this, 26 inch screen, I didn't even know they made 'em that big.

"Dad, your old TV wasn't that big," Eric told his father.

"No, but my new one will be." Red glanced at his daughter. "Don't you agree, honey? After all, they destroyed my old one."

Jackie's eyes widened but she said nothing to her father. Jackie jumped to her feet, finishing her orange juice. "I'm going to Donna's." She was out the door before anyone could say anything to stop her.

* * *

"Donna, I have a problem," Jackie stated as soon as she entered Donna's room.

"No 'hello', huh?" Donna asked sarcastically with a raised eyebrow while sitting on her bed.

Jackie shook her head. "I'm serious, Donna." She walked to her friend's bed and sat down next to her.

Donna rolled her eyes at the brunette. "Well then go right ahead; what's your problem, Jackie?"

"I told Steven I loved him," Jackie blurted out as soon as Donna stopped talking.

Donna eyes widened and she stared at her friend. "You're kidding!"

"No!"

Donna looked at her friend, unsure of what to say. She and Eric hadn't gotten to 'I love you' yet, how was she going to comfort Jackie? "Well, what did he say?" Donna questioned.

"Nothing, he just stared at me! And then my dad called him down because of what happened to the TV. Oh Donna, I've ruined everything." Tears began to rush out of her eyes as she frowned.

Donna put her hand on her friend's shoulder reassuring her, "Jackie, you didn't ruin anything. How could you ruin something by telling you loved him?"

"Because he doesn't love me, Donna!" Jackie shook her head.

"You don't know that," Donna told her friend.

"Donna, he didn't say _anything_, nothing. He stared at me as if I was speaking Spanish! He's gonna dump me all because I told him I loved him!" Jackie wailed, as tears rushed down her face. She put her head to her hands, covering her face.

"Well, did you mean it?" Damn, that wasn't a good move, Donna thought to herself. Jackie was the only girl she hung out with. She had no experience in this stuff. She never had a friend that told her boyfriend she loved him.

Jackie looked up at her friend in annoyance. "Of course I meant it! I wouldn't have said it if I didn't!"

"Calm down, Jackie," Donna instructed her friend. "I'm sure everything will work out."

"No it won't! He's gonna dump me because he doesn't want attachments!"

"Now Jackie, I'm _positive_ that won't happen! You don't see the way he looks at you. And come on, it's Hyde, he's probably gonna just ignore it and pretend it never happened."

Jackie wiped her tears and gave a weak smile. "I guess you're right. But what if that doesn't happen?"

"Then you talk about it like responsible adults," Donna said. "That's what you should do, responsible adults talk it out, that's what me and Eric do."

Jackie gave a funny look and gave a weak laugh. "No, you don't. You yell at him for being a dumbass and he finds some way to apologize, you just think you talk it out because that's what you do _after_ he apologizes."

"That is _not_ true!" Jackie gave her friend a look. "So what if it is?"

Jackie shook her head and went back to the main topic. "So you're saying I should just try and talk to him?"

Donna nodded. "Yes, that's what I'm saying. And wait for him to apologize for being an _ass_ and not saying _anything_." She was right! He was being an _ass. _She put her heart on her sleeve and he just left her alone. Who does that? She should kick his ass for being an ass!

Jackie laughed, smiled and reached out to hug her friend. "Thank you Donna."

"You're welcome Jackie," Donna smiled. Damn, she was getting better and better at this.

* * *

Jackie marched to her house with a certain confidence in her step. And as she entered her house she noticed two things immediately: everyone left the room– breakfast was over and someone ate all the deviled eggs. Bastard.

She sighed and marched to the basement, her confidence following her. He was definitely in the basement; he was always in the basement. She shook her head, she'd show him!

And of course, he was in the basement, with Fez and Kelso. She would have to get rid of the two. She glanced at the foreigner and the moron from the first step closest to the basement. They were all talking, Kelso talking stupid, Fez talking foreign, and Hyde talking Zen. They still hadn't noticed her.

"Hi guys," she said with a smile as she got off the step and walked to the back of the couch.

"My Goddess!" Fez called out as everyone turned around to see the brunette beauty. Hyde threw him a look.

"Hey Jackie, come to steal me away and bring me to your room? I won't tell Hyde!" Kelso whispered loudly with a grin. Hyde gave him a dirty look and punched his arm. "OW! HYDE!" Hyde rolled his eyes at him and said nothing.

"No Kelso, I haven't come to do that at all," she told Kelso. She glanced at Fez and Kelso. "Both of you, out. Now." Her voice was commanding but the two boys just gave her another grin.

"Ohh, feisty!" Fez shouted with a smile. Jackie shook her head and began to get annoyed. But the teenagers liked Jackie angry and annoyed; she had a certain look in her eye when she was annoyed. They always wanted to bring it out.

"Oh I see what you're doing…I'll meet you in your room," Kelso said excitingly. He got up and walked towards the stairs. Hyde glared at his friend, he was almost about to get out of his seat and kick his ass.

"No Kelso! Get out! Both of you! Now, before I kick your ass!" she threatened.

"I wouldn't mind that –" Kelso started. Jackie rolled her eyes and pulled Fez up from his seat. She took the two and pushed them towards the door. "Fine!" Kelso shouted out dramatically.

"Steven Hyde!" she screeched as soon as the door closed. He winced at her voice. She walked towards him in his seat.

"Hey Jackie," Hyde said with Zen.

So that was how he was gonna play? Well Jackie didn't play games unless she had a guaranteed win. "How dare you stare at me when I said I _love _you? And now you're using your damn Zen!"

Hyde raised his eyebrow at her in surprise. "Jackie, right after you said it Red called me downstairs."

"Not right after! It was at least two minutes after!" she defended.

Hyde rolled his eyes at her. "What does it matter anyways? You didn't mean it so let's just pretend it didn't happen."

Jackie's eyes widened. "_Excuse_ me?"

Hyde rolled his eyes again and stood up. "Come on Jackie, you were trying to make me feel better so you lied to me."

Her eyes widened. Did he really think that? Jackie stepped closer to him. "Steven, do you really think I would lie to you like that? I can promise you one thing; I did _not_ lie to you."

Hyde froze at her words. "Y-You didn't?"

She shook her head at him and simply told, "No."

"So you…" he trailed off. God, where was his Zen when he needed it?

"I love you, Steven." It seemed like all the anger she had when she walked down the stairs dissolved completely. She took a step closer to him and realized he didn't have his sunglasses. She loved looking into his blue eyes.

"Jackie…" he trailed off.

She gave him a smile. "You don't have to say it back…I just…I just want you to know."

He nodded and said nothing. Did he love her? He wasn't sure what love was so how could he be certain? She loved him though, for some odd reason he didn't understand and could not comprehend. But he wouldn't ask now. "Doll, I swear when I…y'know…I'll tell you." Or would he? Because he was Hyde, he didn't like to show emotions. But no, he decided, Jackie was different; she deserved to know.

She gave a bigger smile but decided to go Zen. "That's cool." She had picked up on his Zen quick and found herself acting the same every once in a while.

He chuckled before picking her up, settling her on the couch and climbing on top of her body. "Whatever," he said and he leaned down to meet her lips.

Her hands went to his hair and she played around with, his curls curling around her fingers softly. She felt her tongue beginning to fight with his. God, it was getting hot in there. His lips went to her neck and he began to attack it.

"Don't leave a mark, Steven," she told him in between breaths. He didn't say anything but then his lips went back to hers.

* * *

Jackie sat in Hyde's lap as the gang watched TV. It was silent and the gang was obviously bored. There was never much to do in Point Place. But she sighed contently as the gang watched Gilligan's Island reruns. Hyde looked up at her and gave her a questioning look. She shook him off and kissed him on the lips softly.

Donna and Eric smiled at the two. Eric had found it in himself to not get so annoyed when his best friend and sister kissed…it only took months. It was progress, nonetheless and he was proud of himself. Donna and Eric glanced at the two of them and Eric went to kiss her. Yeah, life was good.

* * *

**Okay, a bit shorter than usual so sorry about that! Anyways, I'm going on vacation from this Saturday to the one after so I don't know if I'll be able to update. I'm going to try to update again Friday though! And I am still fixing previous chapters! Oh! And I think this fic is only gonna have a few more chapters. I wanna finish before school starts up again.**

**Next chapter – either Prom or the Garage Sale! Haven't decided – thoughts?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

**Guest:**** Thank you! :)**

**Mrs. Kauhn: ****haha :) Thanks!**

**SpencerPlusMeEqualsTrueLOVE:**** I go fangirl everytime they're alone on the show! Thanks! :)**

**Lscorwin:**** Awww thanks! If you request an episode I will try to include it in- as a flashback or an entire episode!**

**texican2436: ****Thanks! :)!**

**LoveNLearn:**** Thank you! I couldn't help myself but make it a cliffhanger. I'm the same way about the last season I really wouldn't know what happened in like 80% of it if it weren't for those fics that mention it.**

**Flowswows : ****Sorry- couldn't help but make it a cliffhanger ;) Thankss!**

**TheElegantFaerie: ****Thanks! :) **


	16. Chapter 16 The Garage Sale

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own "That '70s Show".**

**So I've decided that I'm going to finish this in about 3, possibly more, chapters. And maybe I'll write a sequel during the school year when things start to calm down. Also as you've noticed, Jackie and Hyde are going to lose their virginities to each other soon. I have a problem with that – I'm not all that comfortable writing something steamy so either it'll be a bit low key or someone could PM me and say they're okay with writing sex scenes and all (they will most definitely receive full credit).**

**I've also decided to do the garage sale for this chapter because a reviewer (TheElegantFaerie) had said it would be better to do something less serious after the I love you. So thank you for that! I completely agree :)!**

* * *

"OK, Michael, I want you to take me to the movies today," Pam Macy said to her boyfriend in the basement. It seemed that they were on again but no one knew how long that would last.

"I'm way ahead of you, Pam," Kelso told his girlfriend, "2 o'clock, Smokey and the Bandit." He grinned down at the newspaper.

Pam shook her head at him. "No. No no, I told you I don't wanna see that again."

"Why not?" Kelso questioned with a frown.

"I don't like the South." She gave a knowing look while Kelso just stared at her confusingly.

Donna turned to her boyfriend. "Do you wanna see The Goodbye Girl?" she asked him.

"Well I would but it has two basic flaws, no Smokey, no Bandit," he answered, giving a grin, and high-fived Kelso.

"Oh yeah!" Kelso said with glee. "And plus isn't The Goodbye Girl like a girl movie?"

"Ya moron," Hyde said from his seat, with Jackie on his lap, "a girl movie is a _make out_ movie." Jackie rolled her eyes at him.

"Well then I'm in," Kelso quickly said with a stupid grin.

Fez spoke up, "Me too, I will come and watch."

"Jackie, you let him say things like that?" Donna questioned.

Jackie rolled her eyes at her feminist view on it. "You want me to get a muzzle? 'Cause I'm pretty sure he'd learn how to take it off after a while."

Hyde gave her a grin. "Yeah and if I don't she'll get bored and wanna make out."

Jackie rolled her eyes once more. "And it's not like it's true." Donna gave a confused look before remembering her time with Eric when they went to see The Omen. It was a horror film that neither wanted to watch and when they would go see a girl movie Eric would probably wanna make out if he didn't want to watch it.

The door opened and Jackie immediately got off Hyde's lap. Kitty and Red entered and Kitty gave her signature laugh. "OK, T minus 1 hour until the garage sale." Her excited voice made the gang smile. "_Oh_ I feel like an astronaut."

Red made his way to the other end of the basement. He picked up the box of things and walked towards the door. "Oh Red," Kitty stopped him. "Remember how bad Eric wanted these roller skates," she showed the gang the skates. "_Ohhhh _the Yo-yo." She did another pause picking up the Yo-yo. "Oh the plastic vomit!" Kitty gave another laugh, picking it up from the box. "I fell for that," she told Eric before quickly dropping it back in the box.

Soon Kitty went to pick up a box himself and Red turned to his son with an evil grin. "Yeah, you wasted a lot of my money, son."

Eric shook his head. "Me and my damn childhood."

"You know, Mrs. Forman," Hyde started. "I feel real bad, I mean you let me stay here and everything. I wish I had something to contribute to your garage sale."

"Oh Steven," Kitty said, putting her hands on his shoulders gingerly. "Your loving smile is contribution enough."

"No it's not," Red said. He walked towards Hyde with the box in his hands and placed it in Hyde's. "Run that upstairs." Red and Kitty turned away from the curly-haired teenager.

"You heard 'em, Kelso," Hyde said, passing the box to Kelso. "Move it!" Kelso gave another frown but said nothing.

"Hey Dad," Eric said, getting off the couch to his father's level. "Donna and I were gonna go see The Goodbye Girl."

Red stared at his son with a disgusted look. "Yeah well I'm sure it's a great movie, Eric. But you're gonna be helping with the garage sale," Red informed him. "It's important.

"Oh right, we're having a garage sale because you lost your job….I mean- uh, because of all the clutter."

Red sighed and looked away. "Everybody needs to work, Eric. The gravy train has made its last stop."

Eric looked confused. "OK, there was a gravy train?"

"Yup, and you missed it."

Kitty turned from the laundry. "Oh, Steven, I have a great idea! You could sell lemonade."

Hyde bit his lips. "Mrs. Forman, I've thrown a lot of rocks at kids with lemonade stands." He gave a big sigh. "Lord, know I hate a hypocrite.

"You could have a little bake sale!"

"I pretty much beat up any kid selling _anything_."

"Steven, you could just do a little table with some cookies, and some brownies."

"I'm not much of a – brownies?" He nodded. "I could make brownies because people love brownies." Hyde stood up with a smile.

Jackie put her head in her hands. "Oh God," she muttered.

"No they don't," Eric said, while holding a box.

Hyde gave his friend a grin. "Oh, they love my brownies." Kitty gave a smile and ran up the stairs with Eric shaking his head and following. Hyde turned to Jackie with a larger grin.

"You wouldn't," she said. He said nothing, pecked her on the lips before running up the stairs. She shook her head at him and followed, might as well watch.

* * *

"Ohh, Steven!" Kitty said with delight as Hyde pulled brownies out of the oven. "You are such a joy to have around the house." Hyde grinned at her and smelled the brownies while Kelso stared, almost drooling. Jackie gave him a funny look from her chair. "I don't know why your mother abandoned you."

"You know Jackie, it's always good to have a man that can cook," Kitty said to her daughter. Jackie raised an eyebrow at her mother while Hyde glanced at Kitty. "He could cook and you could get to relax for one day because you're always cooking and cleaning and cooking and cleaning and –"

"That's great, mom!" Jackie interrupted her mother's rant. Kitty shook her room and left the room.

"I like brownies," Kelso said with his usual grin. "Hey, you know what has two thumbs and really likes brownies?" He pointed to himself with his thumbs. "This guy!" Hyde shook his head, unsure of what to say and resumed baking.

Eric walked into the kitchen. "Hyde! Oh come on! I'm asking you not to make those brownies." Kitty walked back into the room with a plate. "I mean my mom and dad are way too fat!"

"Nice cover," Hyde commented, turning back to his cooking.

"You know what Eric? You just leave him alone this is Steven's contribution to our garage sale," Hyde nodded along with Kitty, "and I happen to know he put the special ingredient in these brownies!"

Their eyes widened. "Special ingredient?" Hyde asked at the same time Eric said, "I told him not to!" and Jackie asked, "What are you talking about!"

"Yes!" Kitty said with a bright smile. "Love!" The four teenagers in the room gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, yeah! There's a whole big bag of love in there," Hyde said as he stirred more brownie mix.

Laurie came inside through the door with an annoyed look. "Mom, Crazy Helen from across the street is switching price tags and dad said he's gonna kick her in the keester."

Kitty gave a worried look. "Oh no, he'll do it, too." She left quickly and Laurie gave a smirk as she glanced at Kelso.

"Hi Kelso," she said in a seductive voice. The three other teenagers in the room rolled their eyes at her. Kelso stared at her. Laurie walked closer towards the tall boy. "Oh look, it's chocolate batter." She stuck her finger in it and got chocolate all over it. "I sure do wish I could finish all this chocolate batter on my finger." She pushed her finger towards closer and every second she moved finger closer to her mouth with Kelso following it. "But I just can't." She put her finger in her mouth. "Oh guess I can. Bye." She gave another smirk and walked out.

"Man I was so close," Kelso grinned.

"Hyde! God, you can't make special brownies in my parents' kitchen," Eric told his friend.

"Oh no," Hyde said worriedly. "I already made them if only you had warned me sooner!"

"Come on man, I'm serious."

"Look Forman, man, relax. OK? Yeah, I'm making special brownies but I'm also making regular brownies for the 'straight folk' or _losers_." Hyde gave a grin at the last of his words.

"Yeah!" Kelso said. "Someday, I'm gonna own a restaurant and everything's gonna be special! And then when people ask me and say, 'Hey Kelso what's the special?' I'm gonna say everything!" Jackie laughed while Eric and Hyde gave an amused look.

Eric turned towards his sister. "Jackie! Hey how do you feel about _your_ boyfriend making _special_ brownies in _your_ parents' kitchen?" Hyde raised an eyebrow towards his girlfriend.

"Eric, you really think I could stop him?" Jackie asked with a raised eyebrow to match Hyde's. Hyde gave her a grin and she walked up to him. "And it's not like I would…and don't worry Eric! I'm gonna be watching him 'cause dad thinks he's gonna eat a bunch of brownies himself or be stupid and give them out for free." Hyde winked at her and she went to kiss him on the lips.

"Not in front of me!" Eric gave a disgusted look and walked out the door.

"Hey Jackie, I'm next in line for that kiss," Kelso said with his grin. Jackie rolled her eyes and Hyde put down the batter to punch him.

* * *

Hyde looked up at the guy in front of him from his seat outside, in front of his brownies. "Do you now or have you ever had any association with the Point Place Police Department?" The guy shook his head with a confused look. "Alright, here's your brownie." The guy nodded at him with a grin. "You got about thirty minutes to get someplace safe." The guy gave a thumbs up and walked away.

"Well, at least you're smart enough to ask questions," Jackie commented.

He nodded at her. "See doll, nothing bad is gonna happen when I'm smart." She giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"OK, I'm gonna go help sell stuff so Eric doesn't have a fit that I'm not helping… Don't get stupid in the next ten minutes."

He gave her a grin, something he seemed to do often in front of her, "You got it doll. I'll tell Red the 'missing' brownies fell on the ground."

"Good boy." Her lips went back to his but lingered longer than a peck. She pulled back and gave him a wink before leaving to help her mother.

* * *

Jackie walked down the stairs, bored out of her mind. The garage sale had ended and she had helped clean up. Her father had counted the money, the brownies were all gone –except for the one batch that was left in the oven that her mother said was for the adults.

"Wait," she heard Eric say, "What kind of brownies were they? Were they regular brownies?" She got to the last step before joining them on the couch.

"What's going on?" she asked with confusion.

"Hyde's missing money, a whole batch of brownie money," Eric told his sister quickly before turning back to his friend dramatically.

"Missing? There's a whole batch upstairs left that mom found in the oven, mom said they were 'adults only'," Jackie informed her brother with an eye roll. He ignored her.

Hyde paused, looking at his friend. "They were special brownies," he replied.

Jackie's eyes widened. "You lost special brownies! Steven! You said you wouldn't do anything stupid!"

Hyde frowned at her. "Sorry doll." She shook her head and he went to pick her up off the couch and brought her to his seat to be on his lap.

"Where was the last place you had it?" Eric questioned.

Hyde thought for a moment or two. "In the oven."

"In my mother's oven?" Eric asked with widened eyes.

"That's where mom got them from! I saw her taking them out!" Jackie shouted before the three of them ran up the stairs.

The three entered the kitchen with a run. They stopped short, noticing the four adults sitting at the table. Their eyes all widened at the tray of brownies, almost empty.

"Oh see Steven! Your brownies were a big hit!" Kitty told Hyde with her signature laugh. Hyde gave a smile to her and said nothing. Jackie and Eric turned to Hyde and stared at him with big eyes and wide mouths.

* * *

Jackie went to the basement first, soon Hyde and Eric followed. Although that was after they had a discussion with Red about Red selling Eric's car and how disappointed they were. She left because she couldn't hold in her laughter- how was she supposed to do that?

Donna opened the door and ran inside with a hungry look on her face. "Hey Eric, I was just talking to Pam –"

"Donna, not now," Eric said before Donna could get another word in. Eric turned to Hyde who for once, didn't have Jackie on his lap. As she was on the couch near Donna shaking her head at Hyde.

"See Hyde?" Eric started. "I asked you not to make special brownies but did you listen?"  
"Well –"

"Exactly," Eric interrupted. "You didn't. You were just so smart…What were you thinking?"

"I was –"

"Yeah that's right. You weren't, right, that's the problem. Now my folks are fried and I got no car."

"Wait a minute, brownies?" Donna asked, trying to contain her laughter. "Your mom and dad are –"

"It's not funny, Donna," Jackie said with a shake of her head.

"Donna, keep it zipped. K?" He turned back to Hyde. "Guess what, buddy? There's a lesson in all this. You know what that lesson is?"

"The lesson –" Hyde began.

"Why don't I just tell you the lesson?" Eric paused, "You dance with Mary Jane you get your toes stepped on. That's right. Consequences, my friend. Yeah, consequences….Now my cars gone and Red's as high as a kite."

"Red's as high as a kite?" Donna repeated, holding back her laughter.

"OK, Miss Smart Mouth," Eric said turning back to face Donna, "shut it."

"I remember who I sold the car to," Red stated. The teenagers turned around to the sound of his voice to see Red, smiling goofily.

"Who?" Hyde asked.

"I don't know but I remembered," Red answered, his smile still intact. Donna began to giggle while Jackie covered her face in her hands. Red turned to leave.

"Wait, no," Hyde said, getting up and walking towards Red. "Red, Red! Think!"

"Wait!" Red said with large hand gestures. "Maybe his name is on that check he gave me!" Red ran up the stairs.

Hyde shook his head. "Yeah! That's a great idea!" He glanced at Jackie, catching her eye, and gave her a wink before heading upstairs following Red.

Donna turned to Eric and laughed. Eric gave an annoyed look and imitated her laughs. "You parents had the brownies too," he stated. Her eyes widened and see ran up the stairs.

* * *

Donna, Eric, and Hyde opened the door and walked in the basement to join Jackie.

"So," Hyde began, "You got your car back, Forman. Are we cool now?"

"Yeah," Eric replied with a nod. "Yeah, I think you learned your lesson."

Hyde nodded. "Absolutely, man. I learned if I do something selfish, ill-advised, and irresponsible, I can get away with it. I rule." he grinned. He grabbed Jackie's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"No!" Eric yelled from the basement. "Consequences, my friend!"

Jackie shook her head at Hyde disappointing. He raised his eyebrow at her. "What? You mad at me too?"

"Oh no. You apologized for being stupid. I just can't believe you could be _that_ stupid."

He grinned at her and began leading her to the living room. "Come on doll, when your parents are high that's make out time." She laughed and gave a smile. "Or you know, passed out, either one, really." She shook her head at him and he led her to her room before pushing her down onto her bed. She giggled and pushed her lips to his quickly. How often are your parents fried in the kitchen?

* * *

**Chapter 16! Remember, PM me or leave a review about that scene if you're interested! Also I'm not taking my laptop on vacation. So, it'll be at least a week until I update.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

**KarateKickGyrl87: **** Thanks! And I will eventually do the prom scene, promise! Just need a little cooling time between big things.**

**Guest: ****Thanks! I will try and update quicker but I'm not bringing my laptop on vacation so it'll be at least another week.**

**TheElegantFaerie: ****Thank you so much for the advice! :)**

**Guest: ****He will soon, promise! :) I will continue, thanks for reviewing!**

**LoveNLearn: ****Thanks! A lot of fics I've read have had disclaimers that are like "Don't own this or wouldn't have committed the massacre known as season 8" so we're not alone :)**

**DemonicXaliv: ****Thanks! :) And thanks for the advice! :)**


	17. Chapter 17 Prom Night

**Disclaimer: ****Not mine, not mine at all…not even close.**

**I'm back from my one week vacation! I'll be gone another week in late August but I think I'll be finished with this by then. After this, I'm going to be doing oneshots or a story with less than 5 or so chapters, since it's not attached with strings to a billion chapters. Then when I get comfortable and I'll possibly write the sequel to this if you people want. :)**

**Also, I haven't had anyone PM and I'm actually happy that I haven't- I don't really want to have to deal with the M rating and everything and this way it's all my work.**

* * *

Eric grinned, pulling his jacket on and turned around to face his friends. "My first prom tux. Huh? Come on guys, dig the crushed velvet." His hand shot up in the air and his other hand was on his belt, disco mode.

Fez smiled at his friend. "Eric, you look like a pimp."

Eric shook his head and sat down on the couch along with Fez.

"You know, Forman, Prom night could be a very _special_ night for you and Donna," Hyde told his friend.

"Hyde, this could be the biggest night of our lives," Eric said with widened eyes. "I mean, Donna and I could go."

Fez interrupted. "to Prom." He nodded his kid in a cool fashion.

Eric turned to face the foreigner. "No, Fez, we could go all the way."

"All the way?" He raised his eyebrow. "To the prom."

Hyde laughed and turned to Eric. "You know what you should? You should rent a motel room."

Eric nodded and spoke sarcastically. "Oh yeah, that's spontaneous."

"What?" Hyde asked.

"Look if this night is as big as I think, I want it to be very, very special because this is gonna be the first time for both of us."

Fez shook his head and laughed. "You silly virgins."

"Anyway, I was thinking it was going to go a little like this."

* * *

_ Anyway, I was thinking it was going to go a little like this_

The sunset was behind them, love in their eyes and a soft wind hitting their bodies. "Walk on the beach," Donna said dramatically, "And now we're gonna do it."

"Yes, Yes," Eric said with a grin, he turned to Donna. "Isn't it spontaneous?"

"Exactly," Donna said. "That's what," she paused, "got me." Eric turned to her and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

"Ahhh, that was nice," Eric said, taking himself back into reality. "But if I plan it out, it'll turn into a big mess."

Hyde rolled his eyes at him. "If you don't get a motel room, it'll end up like this."

* * *

_If you don't get a motel room, it'll end up like this_

Eric entered through the door to the living room in his tux, of his house. Yes, Eric Forman was already home.

"You're home already?" Red asked with annoyance from his chair. "It's not even 10 o'clock! You didn't have a plan, did you?"

"W-what?" Eric asked.

"Kitty!" Red shouted. "He's home already!"

Kitty entered the room through the kitchen door. "Already? Oh Eric you're just such a loser!" she said sweetly and gave her signature laugh. Eric's eyes widened and he gaped at his mother's words.

"He is, isn't he?" Red asked, joining in with laughter.

* * *

Hyde laughed and took the three of them back into the real world. He clapped his hands together with a big grin. He picked up the phone and passed it to Eric. Eric frowned and began to call quickly.

* * *

Kelso opened the door and rushed into the basement with a big grin. "Guys guess whose going to the prom with Kat Peterson!"

Hyde looked up at his friend. "Anyone with a quarter?"

Kelso shook his head and shouted out. "Me!"

Fez frowned. "Damn, and I had a quarter!" He shook his head sadly. "Now who is Fez going to take to the Prom?"

Eric raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You're not taking Pam?"

Kelso shook his head. "I've been dating Pam for like ever! And we still haven't done it!"

"Really?" Hyde asked. "And I remember you telling us you and Pam have done it loads of times."

Kelso stuttered. "Uh….I lied?"

"Ahh, so it looks like we're all virgins here," Fez said sadly. "And it means I can take Pam to the prom!"

Kelso shook his head, "No it doesn't, because I'll punch you."

"Well look who suddenly cares," Fez said. Kelso punched him in the arm. "Ow! That was sarcasm."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "And you don't know that we're all virgins."

"Really? So you and Jackie did it?" Kelso asked in shock.

"You've done it with my sister?" Eric yelled.

Hyde rolled his eyes. "No," he said flatly. He and Jackie had been dating for 4 and a half months and nothing, absolutely nothing.

"So you've done it with girls before my sister!" Eric questioned.

Hyde rolled his eyes again. "So I haven't done it, doesn't mean you should assume I haven't."

Kelso laughed at his friends with a pointed hand. "Ha! I bet I would've done it with Jackie by now." Hyde frowned at him and punched him in the arm. "OW! HYDE!"

After a few moments of silence, Kelso glanced at Hyde. "So, you getting a motel room for you and Jackie." Eric's eyes widened and he stared at his friend.

"No, proms are stupid."

"Hyde, what would you know you've never been to one," Eric told his friend.

"We'll I haven't been to the dentist but that doesn't mean I don't know it's lame." Hyde crossed his arms. "All your prom talk is disgusting me."

"Wait!" Fez shouted. "If you are not going to Prom does that mean Jackie is available?"

Hyde frowned at his friend. "Fez, don't even think about it or you'll be in the ground, dead."

Kelso's mouth opened wide, ignoring Hyde's threat. "Jackie's available? Man, I'll take her to the Prom!"

"You said you were going with Kat," Eric told him.

"I'll dump Kat! I gotta find Jackie!" Kelso grinned and got up.

Hyde glared at him. "Kelso, I swear if you ask Jackie to the Prom you're gonna wish you were dead in the ground with Fez."

"Man, Prom is gonna be awesome!" Kelso shouted out.

Soon the door opened and Jackie and Donna entered. Donna walked toward the couch to sit near Eric and Jackie went and sat on Hyde's lap.

"Hey," she whispered in his ear and pecked him on the lips. He smiled at her and pulled her closer to his body.

"Hey Jackie!" Kelso said with a grin.

Jackie rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "Yes Kelso?" Hyde frowned and gave him a warning look which Kelso obviously ignored.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the prom with me?" he asked her, his goofy grin still intact. Hyde glared at him.

Jackie raised a questionable eyebrow at him. "Kelso, do you even see where I'm sitting?"

"Yeah, on Hyde's lap," Kelso replied goofily.

"Do you know what that means?" she asked slowly.

"That you're dating Hyde?" He looked at her confusingly, unsure of what she was trying to tell him.

"And what does that mean, Kelso?"

Kelso shook his head at the brunette. "But Jackie, Hyde's not going to Prom."

Jackie frowned and turned to look at Hyde. "You're not?" Hyde shook his head at her. "But Steven! It's Prom!"

"Proms are stupid, Jackie," he told her simply. "And this is Junior Prom; you're not even a Junior."

"But it's you are! Steven, come on, it's supposed to be your first Prom….and I wanted to go!" She pouted at him and he rolled her eyes at her.

"Yeah, well I don't."

Kelso frowned at the two. "So is that a no or a yes?"

Jackie bit her lip and turned back to face Kelso. "Jackie, don't tell me you're actually thinking about this," Hyde said with annoyance.

She turned back to him and frowned. "I am my own woman, Steven! Maybe I do want to go since you're such a jerk that won't go to prom!" She glanced at Kelso. "Kelso, I would love to go with you to Prom." She smirked at Hyde who boiled in anger and got up and went up the stairs.

"You better run, Kelso," Hyde said, getting up and walking towards his friend.

* * *

"And this is my dress," Donna showed Jackie. She picked up her shoes. "And my shoes." Jackie smiled at her friend, she wasn't getting a new dress, she just picked one from Laurie's closest from her pre-slut days that were in the back of her closet. But she did get new shoes and that counted for something!

"Jackie, I think this is gonna be the night Eric and I…" she trailed off, hoping her friend would understand what she was saying.

Jackie nodded understandingly. "So, you're ready?"

"Well, I think so, you know. It's supposed to happen, right?"

Jackie shrugged. "I don't know, Steven and I haven't done it."

Donna's eyes widened. "You and Hyde haven't done it yet? You guys are always making out everywhere and on top of each other….Wait, haven't you and Hyde been together longer than me and Eric?" Jackie nodded yes at her friend. "Oh my God! I'm gonna do it with Eric when you and Hyde haven't done it! Does that make me a slut?" she asked worriedly.

Jackie raised her eyebrows at her friend; she had never seen her like this. "Just because we haven't does mean you shouldn't….And if it makes you feel any better I'm thinking about _making love_ with Steven soon."

Donna nodded at her friend's choice of words.. "Right." She paused for a moment. "So why the hell are you going to the Prom with Kelso?"

Jackie frowned. "I just… I really wanted to go, but now I don't because Steven won't be there."

"Well yeah that's the whole reason you're going with Kelso."

"I know, but I just thought maybe Steven would want to go if he saw that I wanted to go….And you know, I wanted to get him angry because he thought since he isn't going that I automatically won't go either! Now I can't get out of going with Kelso because I'll feel bad. But I did tell him we would only be going as friends!"

Donna sighed sympathetically and patted her on back. "Have you and Hyde talked since you told Kelso yes?"

Jackie shook her head. "He's been ignoring me."

* * *

Hyde sat on the couch, full in thought. By now, Jackie was probably getting ready for the dance, and damn he could bet everything he was worth she looked beautiful.

How could she say yes to _Kelso_? How could she be going to Prom, a prom she didn't have to go with, with _Kelso_? And he knew Kelso. He would try anything to get Jackie in bed and Jackie was smarter than that, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to kick Kelso's ass for doing it.

He got up of the couch and sighed deeply. Dammit. He was going to the Prom.

* * *

"Kelso, get your hands off my ass before I put my foot up yours," Jackie said angrily, pushing his hands away from her and walking towards Donna and Eric.

"But Jackie! You're my date! I'm supposed to have my hands on your ass," Kelso paused, "and your boobs, I'll do that now." He moved his hands towards her again and she slapped them away quickly.

"I told you we were only going as friends!" she almost yelled at him.

"When did you say that?" Kelso asked confusingly.

"Yesterday!" She shook her head at him and sat down next to Donna and Kelso soon followed her and sat down next to Jackie.

"Hey guys," Eric said awkwardly. "How's it going?"

Jackie shook her head. "This idiot keeps trying to touch me," she said pointing at Kelso.

"Stop touching my sister," Eric whined. "I wish Hyde was here, he'd kick your ass and I wouldn't have to watch my little sister get molested."

Kelso frowned. "Damn, Jackie! I got us a room at the motel!"

Donna, Eric, and Jackie's jaw dropped. "Why would you do that?" Jackie questioned. "I'm dating Steven!"

"But you're my date," Kelso whined.

"I told you we were going as friends!"

"Friends do it all the time," Kelso reasoned.

Jackie put her hand out. "Give me the key, Kelso." Kelso grinned and gave it to her quickly. "Now get it through your head, I'm with Steven."

"But Jackie I already paid for the room….and why did you come with me if we weren't going to do it?"

Jackie sighed and Donna and Eric glanced at her, obviously interested in her answer. "I don't know, Kelso….I just thought Steven would come and realize that Proms aren't that bad…I guess not." And there was the fact that she didn't even know if her dad would even have a job next year and money would be even tighter. She put her head in her hands, her mind filled with regret.

* * *

It seemed long ago that Donna and Eric left to go to their motel room, leaving a sad Jackie and a confused Kelso.

"Hey doll," a voice spoke.

Jackie looked up from her hands. "Steven!" she squealed and jumped to her feet. "You came!'

Hyde shrugged casually. "Figured I'd make sure Kelso wouldn't try anything." Jackie beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck, she knew differently.

"Thank you, Pudding Pop," she whispered in his ear. He pulled away from her and sat down on her seat then pulled her down onto his lap. She snuggled up to him happily.

"Hyde! You just stole my date!" Kelso shouted out.

Hyde rolled his eyes at him. "She shouldn't have been your date anyways."

"Now am I going to do it with?" Kelso questioned. Jackie shot daggers at him angrily. How stupid was he?

Hyde frowned, not even wanting to deal with the idiot and punched him in the arm. "I heard Pam Macy's by herself." He pointed towards Pam's direction who was frowning at Kelso.

"Hey, you think she'll do it with me?"

Hyde chuckled. "Yeah, man."

Kelso grinned. "Oh yeah!" He got up and began to walk towards Pam but stopping at Jackie. "Hey Jackie, can I have that motel key?"

Hyde frowned and soon became jealous. "Why would Jackie have a motel key?"

Jackie rolled her eyes at Hyde. "Steven, Kelso here thought I would sleep with him if he had a motel key, so I took it from him."

Hyde raised an eyebrow at him. "So you got a motel key?"

Jackie licked her lips. "Mmmhm."

"Yeah, can I have it now?" Kelso asked.

"No!" the couple shouted in unison.

* * *

He opened the door and she followed behind closely. His hand was tightly wrapped around hers and they both got in before he shut the door.

She went and sat on the bed, staring at him, waiting for him to say something.

"So uh," he said nervously. Oh God, where was his Zen? He sighed and looked at her. "I'm sorry."

She raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"You know, for being a jerk."

She rolled her eyes at him and got up to face him. "I'm sorry I was a bitch," she whispered in his ear. He grinned at her and kissed her softly on the lips. She walked him towards the bed but he found himself stopping.

"Jacks, are ya sure?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Steven, I wouldn't be in aroom with a bed with you if I wasn't sure."  
He shrugged at her. "Yeah but we've made out in your room a lot."

"This is a _motel_ room, Pudding Pop." He grinned at her, picked her up and tossed her on the bed. He climbed on her body and kissed her heavily. His hand sneaked under her shirt. She moaned at his touch. Damn was all he could think.

* * *

She breathes heavily and her head rested on his naked chest. She smiled contently and presses her naked body to his. He put arm around and stared at her, memorizing her face.

"I love you, Steven," she whispered to him softly.

It's at this moment where he is sure of his feelings. "I love you too, Jacks." It's so soft that she wasn't even sure she heard him right but when her mind registers his words it takes all the strength in her not to squeal.

"Oh Steven," she said softly. He chuckled at her reaction before he resumed kissing her again. Yeah, life was good.

* * *

**The end! Thank you to everyone that has been reading since the beginning! I love you people :)! For now…I think. I know I said it would be like 2 or 3 more chapters but I think this is a good ending for now! If you want a sequel or do think I can add to this then please review! Reviews really make the world go round ;). And you know….I'm addicted to reviews, help my addiction. And they are **_**greatly a**_**ppreciated and super helpful! Really, they are. Even the critical ones, unless they're a few words that don't even explain why the reader didn't like it. Also, what do you think about the whole story as a whole? Good, Bad? Yay, Nay?**

* * *

**And ontoooooooo the reviews from the last chapter :)**

**LoveNLearn: ****I think I've actually heard that there were new writers on season 8 or maybe a few different I'm not sure about that, because what I had read said that the original writers were going to make Jackie & Hyde end up together- not sure about that. And the season to season thing! I love the idea! Although I'll probably put season 2 & 3 together then 4 & 5 and 6 & 7 or maybe just fit 6 &7 to the 4 & 5 one because half of 5 and half of 6 focused on Jackie & Hyde getting together or Hyde cheating on Jackie. Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**TheElegantFaerie: ****Thanks! :D!**

**KarateKickGyrl87: **** I try ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**sweethearts together: ****Aww thanks! **

**texican2436: ****Not a lot of people are good at that stuff :/ sorry to disappoint but hey- I could tell you a lot of JH fics that have smut :)! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**~BlueZeppelin**


	18. Fifth Forman Announcement

I am sorry to announce that I am cancelling the Fifth Forman sequel. I'm sorry, I know I told people I would do it, I feel so guilty but while I was going through what episodes would be in the sequel I felt that I was beginning to over stay my time in FanFiction.

That's not to say I won't write a one-shot every once in a while but I feel I've learned enough to move on from long stories. Or at least move on from writing Fifth Forman. I also thought that I should just leave the ending as it is, because to be honest, I like it and think it's a good way to end things. Also while I was picking episodes for the sequel I felt like it wasn't going to be good, at all.

So to sum up, the last chapter, was the end of Fifth Forman. Sorry.

Add it to your favorite list though? Just a little click of the mouse :D

~BlueZeppelin

By the way, thank you to everyone that had always reviewed or reviewed just once, you have been a GREAT help to me!


End file.
